The Seamstress and the Spy
by tsora17
Summary: AU set after Series 8. Lucas gets into trouble and meets an AU character. Action, humor, angst, romance, and mayhem ensues. M for language and other things around Ch 10 and afterwards.
1. Dorothy and the Strawman

**Set after Series 8 - Lucas runs into trouble and meets an AU character. Let me know what you think. This is completely separate from my previous Lucas North story. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence.**

**

* * *

**

Haydence Todd turned off her television with a disdainful flick of the remote. " 'A future fair for all'. Hmmp! A future free for all is more like it."

Hayd's disgust at the PM's unabashed excuse for rhetoric had more to do with the state of Peckham Rye than the economy itself. She had silently labeled the youth on her road "YITs – Yabos in Training" after they had singled her out for their attacks many weeks ago. Ever since one of them had nicked a package that had her entire first name on it, she had been subject to their taunts. Her ground floor flat on Copleston Road had been egged, floured, and bog rolled multiple times with notes saying "U so dence u can't come out?" sent through her letterbox.

Haydence cringed that the YITs failed to spell correctly yet she still gave some hope for the future - at least the little buggers could decode basic sounds.

'Dence' this – 'Dence' that. Hayd had endured them with little fuss – mostly because she knew that nothing would come of going to the police. All that would happen would be an ASBO, which is just as useful as tits on a boar hog. She stopped herself and laughed at the thought. So many years of living in the UK and she still resorted back to the similes of her homeland in the foothills of the Great Smoky Mountains.

Tonight the YITs had resorted to using her front door as a surrogate net for their football. Closing all her curtains, starting in her front room, and turning up _Scheherazade_, Hayd attempted to make the most of her evening – a glass of red wine and her quilting. She was ready to start knotting it tonight, so Hayd brought out her curved needle and started using her expert hands to make small precise punctures through the multiple layers of fabric. Her co-workers had a hard time understanding why someone who sewed custom made suits for a living would then go home and quilt. Hayd's only response was that she loved it. Besides it kept her calm on evenings when the YITs showed up.

Shutting herself off into her own little world was Hayd's best defense to what life threw at her. She was only just allowing herself to wonder if her haven had in reality become her cell. The thought that she was letting the little bastards win started to gnaw at her as she sipped her wine. Soon the music and the wine let her drown out the thuds of the football against her door as she drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

Lucas North was not having a good day. He felt like packing everything in. He felt used. Used by Harry, by Ros, but most of all by Sarah. He should have trusted his instincts. Should have known that there was something not quite right with that American. 'That American' – that's what he called her now in his mind. That's all he could bear to call her. But, the image of Sarah dead in hospital still choked him. Yes, she had used him, but he still felt something for her. He didn't know if what he felt was the loss of Sarah, herself, or the loss of the connection that he had made with her. He wanted so desperately to make some sort of connection again with another human being that he even wondered if he had allowed himself to be blinded on purpose.

Well, not again. He refused to be a pawn to anyone else's games. Lucas checked his flash drive hidden in the lining of his jacket cuff. Deliver the data from his routine meeting with his contact in the Russian embassy and he would be free for the night. Perhaps he'd even ask Harry for a couple days off. That was his last coherent thought before a bullet seared through his side. Unable to see his attacker, Lucas ran off into the darkness of the poorly lit Copleston Road. Just as he stopped and turned around to see if he was being pursued, Lucas checked his side. Bloodier than he had estimated, he became dizzy and tumbled into blackness.

Waking with a start, Hayd shook her head and tried to get her bearings. Instead of a thud, something had crashed against her front door. "Those little shites!" She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she scrambled to the front cupboard retrieving the worn but very solid baseball bat – a relic even when it was given to her in her youth.

" 'I was scared for my life, Officer. I didn't know that it was a kid's head I was bashing.' Will they believe it? Oh, it's worth a chance."

Poised to bring the bat down with all her considerable weight behind it, Hayd stopped herself as the crumpled form of a man fell across her door and into her flat. In his thirties, thin beyond being healthy, and with a face scrunched up with pain, it was obvious that the man was a victim and not one of her perpetrators. Quickly laying the bat down, she knelt down to him and inhaled then not unpleasant combination of fish, vinegar, and tea.

"Come on then. What did those little bastards do to you, eh?" Hayd maneuvered his arm around her neck and prepared to lift up.

Lucas North held out a hand to stop her. "Wait. Go and draw your curtains. All of them." His breath was short and laboured.

"Already done that hours ago, duck. Now, stop talking. I'm going to help you to a chair in my front room."

But Lucas shook his head. "Need to lie down."

"Ok. Bedroom it is then. Bit further but we can still make it. Ready?"

North nodded. Hayd lifted him and was surprised at how light he felt. Halfway down the hallway, she watched as he grimaced and weakened. "Come on, Strawman, not much further."

Lucas laughed through gritted teeth, "Whatever you say, Dorothy."


	2. Needle and Thread

**Set after Series 8 - Lucas runs into trouble and meets an AU character. Let me know what you think. This is completely separate from my previous Lucas North story. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence.

* * *

**

Reaching the bedroom was harder than either Lucas or Hayd thought it would be. Hayd finally set him on the edge of the bed. "Hold on to the banister – just for a second."

Lucas grimaced as he obeyed, and Haydence quickly pulled down the duvet and propped up pillows so that he could rest on an incline. Supporting Lucas again, Hayd eased him back, and he let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. By the time he had reopened them, she was seated beside him with a glass of water.

"Drink."

As Lucas complied, Hayd saw blood covered his left side. "Jesus, those little wankers have gone too far. You need an ambulance." Hayd reached for her old black rotary phone on the bedside table. No dial tone. She looked up to see Lucas hold his right index finger across his body on to the cradle of the phone.

"No. No ambulance. No police."

"Well, I'm not going to let you bleed to death in my bed."

"Mobile. In jacket. Speed dial 5." And with that he passed out.

Hayd reached into his pocket and brought out his phone – well, what was left of his phone. It had been damaged in the fall and would not turn on.

"Brilliant, bloody brilliant. You don't want me to call the cops. I don't want you to die. There's got to be another way."

Hayd stood up and unbuttoned his dark blue shirt. Only briefly taken aback by the multitude of tattoos and how thin he really was, she knelt down to take a closer look at the wound.

"Ok. Must have been a bullet. Looks like it went straight through. Stop the bleeding. Sew you up. You'll be good as new." Hayd laughed nervously. She didn't know who she was trying to reassure – this strange man who was unconscious in her bed or herself.

"Alright, Strawman. Time to pop the kettle on."

She ran back to the kitchen, put the kettle on maximum water, opened the bottom cupboard, and pulled out a unopened bottle of ten year old Dickel whisky. "I know I was savin' you for some day. Well, ole boy, I've got a feeling this is gonna be some day."

Scalding her quilting needle with water from the boiled kettle and antibacterial soap, Hayd repeated the process on a large bowl before filling it up with fresh water. Hayd then took needle, bowl, and whisky along with clean tea towels and a glass back to the bedroom. Lucas was still out cold, but Hayd went ahead and poured a double shot of the whisky down his throat. She didn't want him to wake up in the middle of it and feel the pain. She looked down at her hands and saw how they shook.

"Woa. Calm down. It's just a bit of sewing. Same principle as anything else you do."

Haydence washed the blood away from the wound with one cloth then sterilized it with the whisky with another. Lucas didn't wince during her ministrations so she readied her needle and thread. Rolling him over on his side, Hayd found the culprit of the main source of bleeding and sewed up the damaged blood vessel. With Lucas still knocked out, she turned to sew up the outer wounds.

"Ok. Here we go. Nice small stitches. Don't want you to have nasty scars on your side. You've got enough visual imagery as it is."

* * *

Lucas awoke with a start, reached for his gun, and grunted in pain. It took him a moment to work his memory to figure out why he was in an unfamiliar bed. His pain forced his gaze down. Seeing his wound brought it all back to him. The shot in the dark. The fall down a flight of stairs. The strange woman who had called him Strawman and tried to help him. He examined his wound. No blood but there was bruising and nice neat stitches held him together. Had she done that? Why hadn't she called MI-5 which was his speed dial 5 on his mobile? Where was she now?

Scanning the bedroom, Lucas quickly affirmed that he was alone. But the tools of his salvation were still spread out across the table. He swung himself into a seated position making himself dizzy in the process. Once his senses cleared, Lucas reached for his coat and found his gun. Tentatively standing up because he was still weak from blood loss, Lucas slowly made his way out of the bedroom. The flat was quiet and he did a quick scan of the bathroom and kitchen before making his way to the front room.

And there she was. Asleep on the sofa covered up in a gray and black blanket edged and tied with red fabric. She looked exhausted. That thought made him realize that just how tired he was. Lucas sat down on the smaller sofa opposite her. This was the first time he'd been conscious enough to study her.

She did not possess the classic beauty of Sarah's blonde hair, alabaster skin, and fine features nor did she possess that mysterious allurement of Elizabeta's long dark hair against fair skin. In fact, some might even have called her plain. Brown hair of various shades curled around her head to just below her shoulders and her skin blushed red on her cheeks unevening her skin tone. Her frame was not petite like the other two women either. Given the state that he was in last night, Lucas considered that to be a good thing. Neither of the other two women could have helped carry him from the door to the bed on their own. He didn't know who he had stumbled onto during the night, but he had a feeling that had it been anyone else, he might be dead right now.

A voice brought him out of his reverie. "Take a picture, Strawman. It'll last longer."

It took him a second to recover and realize that she was wide awake and staring at him.

"Sorry. I was still trying to piece together what had happened last night." He followed her gaze down to the gun that he held down at his knee. "Don't worry. I'm not going to shoot you."

"I know." She preceded to rise from her sofa and turn her back on him as she folded up the blanket.

Lucas couldn't help but laugh, "Ha. You're very trusting."

She turned her head over her shoulder. "What?"

"To turn your back on an armed man – that's very trusting, indeed."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Why? Because I'm injured? I can still shoot a gun, you know."

She turned back to him and smiled a sparkling mischievous smile. "Partly because you're injured. But mostly because I've taken your bullets."


	3. Questions and Answers

**Set after Series 8 - Lucas runs into trouble and meets an AU character. Let me know what you think. This is completely separate from my previous Lucas North story. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence. Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts and especially to those who have reviewed. It's a big boost to get your comments!  


* * *

**

Lucas stared at Hayd for a moment in disbelief before checking to see if she was telling the truth. She was, and Lucas let out a laugh. A true laugh that made his side hurt, and he started to tilt off the sofa.

Haydence's speed surprised him as she reached out to catch him, ultimately kneeling beside him for support. "Careful, now. I spent a long time getting those stitches just right. Don't go bustin' 'em already."

"I know you did. Thank you."

Hayd stayed silent – intent of discovering any possible damage.

Lucas continued, "I'm fine. The stitches are strong." He looked down at her while she inspected her work. He wanted to find out more about her, but she didn't seem talkative like most women. For that matter, she didn't seem frightened or afraid of what had happened in the last few hours. Her nearness surrounded him with scents of flowers, vanilla, and oak. "Are you a doctor?"

She looked up at him. "No. But points for not assuming I was a nurse. That would have been very chauvinistic of you." She grinned and stepped back from him. "Stitches look fine."

"So what do you do?"

She crossed her arms under her chest and considered him. "Shouldn't I be the one asking questions? You're the one who crashed into my door after all."

"Very well. But, we take turns."

Hayd repositioned herself with her feet crossed in front of her on the sofa opposite Lucas. "Agreed. Choosing the first question though. Difficult. Well, I'm not going to bother to ask your name. You'd just lie anyway."

Lucas automatically began to close up. "Why's that?"

"You were shot. You were shot and asked not to involve the police. That makes you either a criminal or a spy. Either option means you'll lie about your name. A man with nothing to hide would have asked for an ambulance right away. You were willing to die rather than be exposed to the police. I'm not going to ask you if you are a criminal or spy either. Again, either one would just lie." She paused. "Hmm."

"Was there a question in any of that?"

"Ok. You asked me to draw the curtains last night. Whoever shot you – do you think they followed you?"

"I don't know. It's possible." Lucas tried to use his softest, most persuasive voice. "We would be safer if you gave me back my bullets."

Haydence picked up her worn baseball bat and balanced her chin on it. "Well, we're not totally defenseless right now. You'll get them back later."

"Very well. Now it's my turn. Forgive me for going for the obvious but, what's your name?"

She sighed half in disappointment. Lucas couldn't tell if it was from the question he asked or the answer she had to give. "Haydence Todd. You can call me Haydence or Hayd. Call me Dence and your bullet wound will be the last of your worries."

"Ok, Miss Todd. Understood. Can I assume that 'Miss Todd' is acceptable?"

"Mrs."

"You're married?" His eyes widened in surprise.

"Divorced." Haydence said automatically. Then she paused. "Hang on. That's two for you, and I'm going to let you off easy by not getting insulted by the surprised tone in your voice on that last question. My turn now. Since you want to get personal – what about you? Are you married?"

"Divorced." Lucas looked down at the floor. He didn't know how he'd let the conversation go down this path that still rubbed him raw. Oh, what the hell. "Are you bitter?"

"At times." She admitted without embarrassment. "And you?"

"Constantly." He looked quickly back to Hayd's face. "Sorry, I meant to say 'no'."

She grinned a wry smile. "Hmmp, 'It is easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive a friend.' "

Lucas's head tilted. "You know William Blake."

"Not as well as you do."

Lucas glanced self-consciously at his chest – a loss for words.

Hayd realized his discomfort and tried to lighten the mood. "Look, you don't owe me an explanation. Besides, you should see the horrible tattoos that I have to look at on a daily basis. All in all, that's quite tasteful."

It worked. He grinned slightly and leaned forward. "Well, that takes me back to my initial question: what do you do?"

Haydence twirled the end of the bat between her hands but still keeping it on the floor. "I sew posh suites for blokes who can afford me."

"You're a tailor?"

"I prefer 'seamstress'."

"Wouldn't I have been chauvinistic if I had said 'seamstress'?"

Hayd paused a moment and thought. "No. The doctor and nurse relationship is one of rank. The terms 'tailor' and 'seamstress' have no rank – only gender attached to it. It's not the same thing at all. So, what do you want me to call you? I can't keep calling you 'Strawman'."

Lucas thought for a moment. This woman had saved his life and not asked for anything in return. He felt like he owed her some token of honesty for it. "Lucas. Lucas North."

She thought a moment. "Ok. That's not bad. I've heard worse false names."

He held his head back and closed his eyes starting to feel weak again. "That is, actually, my real name."

"Whatever you say, Lucas." She stood up and looked at him as if she were evaluating something. "You need breakfast. I've got coffees, teas, juices, cereals, porridge, eggs, sausage. Just about anything you'd like. Regular sausage mind you – not blood. Blood sausage is simply one British food that's too nasty to bear."

"Ah, I thought you weren't a native. You've lived here for a while but there are times when you still slip into another accent."

"Was there a question in that?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow at Hayd's echo of his earlier words. "What nationality are you?"

A grin crept over her. "American by birth, Southern by the grace of God, British by the laws of immigration."

Again, Lucas couldn't help but return the smile even though alarm bells started ringing in his head. Another bloody American. That's just what he needed. But Hayd seemed so different from Sarah. He hoped she was. Before Lucas could respond with his breakfast order, a loud bang came from the direction of the front door.

Haydence produced the bullets from out of nowhere holding them out for Lucas. "Ok. It's later."


	4. Youth and Fury

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story and extra special thanks to the reviewers and those who 'favorite or alert'. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions. This is completely separate from my previous Lucas North story. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence.

* * *

**

Lucas grabbed the bullets from Hayd, reloaded his gun, and moved as fast as he could to the front door. Even with the injury, he was quick. The banging continued. Lucas flung the door open, clung to the shirt of the figure in front of him, and swung the man face first into the wall knocking the breath out of him. Lucas's left arm leaned on the back of the man's neck while his right hand brought his gun up to the man's shoulder.

"What the fuck! Ger' off o' me." The 'man' turned out to be a youth not much more that 16 years of age. In fact, it was one of the YITs who had been harassing Hayd over the past weeks.

When Haydence realized who it was, she dropped the bat clenched in her hands and stepped up automatically. "Don't! It's just a kid who lives down the street." She tried to get Lucas to focus on her instead of the youth.

"Are you sure?" Lucas's grip refused to let up. "What the hell is he playing at? Trying to break down your door!"

At that, Hayd looked away. For the first time in this whole roller coaster meeting, Hayd refused to look Lucas in the eye. He noticed the change.

Turning back to the kid, "Right. She doesn't have to answer me. But you do." Lucas increased his pressure on the young man's neck.

"This is shit, man. This is our patch. You just can't come in and do this."

"Right now, I'm inches away from cutting off your oxygen." Lucas's voice became a growl. "I can do anything I want."

As the feeling sunk into the youth that the man behind him would carry out his threat, the youth changed his tactics from bravado to placating. Well, his version of placation.

"Ok, ok. Just 'avin a bit of fun with the slag, mate. Let up, alright?"

With that blatant insult to Haydence, anger fueled by adrenaline spurred Lucas to pull back the clip of his gun sliding a bullet into the chamber.

"Obviously, no one's taught you it's impolite to call a lady that."

Again, Hayd tried to step between them. "He's just an ignorant kid. He's not worth it."

The youth took offense at being called 'kid, ignorant, and unworthy' all in one breath. He tried to act tough, "You must be a right slag, woman."

Haydence ignored him, but Lucas wanted to see how stupid the youth would be.

"Why's that?" Lucas's voice was a hiss.

"She brought you home didn't she?"

With that, Haydence's face melted from a genuine expression of concern into numbing emotionless mask. She balled up her right fist and connected with the youth's face with all her might. "I …. have had….. enough …..of your…shit!" With each phrase, another blow landed on his face. Lucas failed to react to the first and second blows out of shock and to the third and forth ones out of feelings that the youth was getting what he deserved. But as the young man's face started bleeding and Hayd was not letting up, Lucas said, "That's enough, Hayd. . . . Stop. . . . Haydence!"

Lucas released his grip on the young man and turned to stop her. Haydence's fist flew, but Lucas caught it turning her back to him and holding her close. Such an unexpected release of her pent up rage caught her off guard, and Hayd's tears, which were already formed, fell freely across her face.

The youth took the unexpected moment of freedom and ran out of the house and up the stairs. Lucas let him go and focused on Hayd who was slow to calm down. He rested his back on the wall, took one had to wipe her hair out of her eyes, and leaned down whispering in her ear, "It's alright. It's alright," over and over.

Lucas couldn't tell when she settled. All he knew was that she finally spoke, her voice still shaky, "I'm ok, Lucas. I'm ok."

He looked down at her. She seemed calmer than before, but he was still uncertain. Still leaning down to her ear, Lucas inadvertently brushed his stubbly chin against her cheek. "Are you sure?" His voice was a calm and soft.

"Yeah. Please…."

"What?"

"I've stopped acting crazy. You can let go now."

Lucas reluctantly released her. Hayd stepped away bringing her hands to her face to get rid of the tears. She seemed embarrassed and didn't want to look at him.

"Hayd?"

"What?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Weeks."

"You weren't acting crazy."

Haydence finally turned to him. "How can you say that? If I'd been holding the bat, he'd be dead."

"But, you weren't and he's not."

"Thank you." She thought a moment. "Oh, my god, your stitches. Are they ok?" Her concern was serious but she didn't move closer to Lucas to inspect them herself.

"They held. I knew they would."

Hayd still seemed distant. "Why don't you get cleaned up? Face cloths and towels are in the cupboard in the bathroom. I wouldn't get water on your stitches though. I'll get breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Lucas didn't want to leave her alone, but he also knew it was import for Hayd to feel like she was in control in her own house.

"Yes. Is scrambled eggs with cheese and sausage ok?"

"Sounds great."

"Off you go, then."

* * *

When he left, she fixed herself a glass of water, and her hands still shook. She thought about what had just happened.

After she'd slowly come back to her senses from hitting the youth, Hayd's awareness that Lucas was holding her close was as unsettling as her fury had been. It had been a long time since a man had held her. When his rough chin scrapped against her face, a thousand nerve endings sent off alarms across her body. It was all she could do to keep from letting Lucas know that he had affected her in that way.

The distance since then was her safety net building back up. Hayd was determined not to think about Lucas in that way. She didn't know anything about him. He was probably a criminal for all she knew. Yet for all that, she trusted him. But regardless of trust, she still refused to let anything happen between them. Thinking about him in a romantic way would be breaking her cardinal rule, and she wasn't about to do that.


	5. Showers and Breakfast

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Extra special thanks to the reviewers and those who 'favorite or alert'. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence.

* * *

**

The opportunity of a shower gave Lucas a chance to think about what had just happened.

He closed the bathroom door, looked at himself in the mirror, and shook his head. Hayd had taken him in, saved his life, and showed him nothing but kindness. How had he repaid her? By letting his testosterone kick in while he held her. He hoped. No. He prayed that she hadn't felt him harden in the seconds between when she had said, "Please" and when he had released her. Something in the way her voice had trembled and the feel of her skin, markedly softer than his own, had simply set him off. Lucas had thought for a split second that she was affected in the same way.

But, then she had in no certain terms showed that she wanted to be away from him. He must have repulsed her. She didn't even inspect the stitches herself after that. He was crazy to think that Hayd would want anything to do with him. Even though she had been kind about his tattoos, Lucas was sure it because he showed embarrassment. Calling him 'Strawman' must mean she thought him too thin as well. No. Hayd wanted nothing to do with him in that way, and he'd just have to respect her feelings. Besides, it had been a long time since a woman had showed such a concern over his well–being – ten years to be exact – and he didn't want to jeopardize that.

Finding large waterproof plasters, he applied them to his wound before stripping completely. Regardless of the decisions his mind had just made, his body was not listening. He chose to turn the water temperature from hot to cold. It was going to be a bloody long day.

* * *

When Lucas reemerged from the bathroom, he had slipped back into his clothes. He found a black t-shirt Hayd had hung over the doorknob for him and pulled it over his head. It was long sleeved. For some reason, Lucas hated to admit that that hurt a little. She obviously didn't want to see any more of his skin than she had to.

A breakfast of sausage and scrambled eggs was waiting on the small table in the kitchen.

"Hope coffee is ok." Hayd smiled as she motioned Lucas to the table bringing over the cups. She seemed almost back to normal. No trace of the previous unease lingered.

"Of course. I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. Just dig in." When she sat down and looked at Lucas properly for the first time, Hayd noticed that he was wet all over. "I hope you covered your stitches."

"I did." A small lop-sided grin crossed his face.

She accidentally brushed against his hand as she passed him sugar for the coffee.

"Jesus, you're cold as a frog!" Her southern accent kicked in again. "That damned emersion must not have come on again." She flung down her serviette. "The repairman said he'd fixed it." Haydence moved as if to leave the table.

Lucas choked on his eggs and reverted to stopping her by holding her hand to the table. When he recovered his voice, he rasped. "Don't. There's nothing wrong with the emersion. Don't worry about it."

Hayd looked at his hand holding hers. When Lucas realized what he was doing, he released it. She eyed him suspiciously.

"So you just took a cold shower for the hell of it? Explain please."

He paused. He knew he had to make this good. "I used to have a flat like this. I know how precious hot water is. I was trying to save some for you." He held his breath. Would she buy it?

She eased back in the chair replacing the serviette in her lap. "Are you always the gentleman?"

Lucas exhaled, tried not to blush, and looked down at his plate not daring to look her in the eye. He thought back to the reason he'd had a cold shower. "No. Not always."

"Well, thank you. But I could have simply put it on again."

"I've already been too much of an imposition."

"You've been nothing of the sort. I'm just glad I could help."

"Even if I'm a criminal?" Lucas's eyes smiled as he teased. "And, I'm not saying I am."

"Criminal or spy, you're still a human being."

Their eyes met and silence followed, but an easy silence.

After they had finished eating, Lucas praised her cooking. "Amazing eggs. What's your secret?"

She grinned, "Just like a spy, wanting to know my secrets. Fry the sausage in an iron skillet, set them aside and keep warm while frying the eggs and cheese in the sausage grease. Southern cooking at it's best."

"An iron skillet?"

"Oh, yes. That's essential, then of course, you never let the eggs rest. You constantly keep them agitated. You come at them from all angles. You never let them know where you're coming from next. You never let up your assault."

Again, Lucas blushed hoping that Hayd didn't notice the effect her little description was having on him.

"Thank you for breakfast. . . for everything. But, I suppose I should be going soon."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Hayd paused a moment. Her mood went from bubbly to business in a second. "Your mobile was damaged in the fall. That's why I couldn't use your speed dial last night. You can use the phone in the bedroom to make any calls you need. Leave the dishes. I'll do the washing up later." And with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Haydence closed the door behind her. She berated herself for acting like a school–girl. Why had she gotten upset when Lucas said he was leaving? Of course he was leaving. He had better things to do than sit around with her and her boring life. Forget the fact that Lucas was handsome and strong. He was good, intelligent, company; and she hadn't had that in a long time.

Try as she might to forget the decidedly male characteristics that Lucas possessed, his scent that greeted her in the shower did little to help the situation. She thought back to his excuse for having a cold shower. She supposed he was just being gentlemanly about the hot water. The only other excuse was unthinkable.

Suddenly there was a loud knock at the bathroom door. Haydence turned off the shower, briskly toweled off, flung a robe around herself, and opened the door.

A very serious Lucas stood there looking not at her but towards the front door.

"Lucas, what the …?"

But before she could finish, Lucas brought a finger to his mouth to shush her. His voice was low and intense. "Your 'friend' showed up for breakfast. Well, I think my 'friends' have showed up for lunch. Get dressed. Now."


	6. Shove and Squeeze

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Extra special thanks to the reviewers and those who 'favorite or alert'. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence.

* * *

**

Haydence sprinted to the bedroom and attempted to close the door behind her. A foot got in her way. She looked up to find Lucas standing there.

"What?" She was trying not to get frightened, but she figured a modicum amount a fear was probably helpful in these situations. Lucas entered the room and looked out the windows then over to Hayd.

"_Hurry_."

"I'm trying. But I've got one really big problem right now." Hayd rummaged through her wardrobe pulling out clothes and throwing them on the bed, yet kept her robe securely fastened.

"You mean besides the armed men skulking outside your home?"

"Yes."

"What's that?"

"The armed man that's in my room watching me get dressed."

Lucas stared at her in disbelief. "I'm trying to keep you safe."

"And I'm trying to keep my dignity!"

He tried to reason his actions to her.

"Look, I saw one of them go around the back. I can't protect you if I'm not in the room. I'm going to be looking out the window – not at you."

She pulled the curtain that Lucas held and let it fall. Then she walked Lucas backwards towards the door. "Listen, you watch the front. I'll get dressed and keep an eye on the back. We'll meet somewhere in the middle."

And with that, Haydence shoved Lucas into the hallway and closed the door.

Lucas was so stunned at Hayd's actions that all he could do was walk to the front door holding his side. He was more tired and sore than he wanted to admit to himself, let alone to Hayd. He racked his brain trying to think of a way out. But nothing looked promising. Everything involved Hayd's help and he didn't want to put her into a precarious position. At the same time, he had already done that by crashing into her door last night. He couldn't ensure her safety if he left her here, but he doubted his ability to protect her if he took her with him. He was at a loss. He was so deep in thought that he almost jumped when Hayd came up behind him and said, "Ready then."

She had been so quiet that he hadn't heard her approach. Was she that good or was he slipping up because of his injuries?

"Look. Maybe its best if I try to slip away on my own?"

"How many have you seen?"

"Three – possibly more."

"Surely they're looking for a man on his own. You can't just walk out of here. You'd be serving yourself up to them like I just served up those eggs. You're not at your best."

"How do you know I'm not at my best?"

"Anyone who fails to hear me sneaking up on them is not the most alert person in the world. I'm not known for my stealth let's put it that way. I know I'm not the best help in the world, but I'm all you've got. Let me help you."

Lucas shook his head. "You've already done so much – so much that I can never repay you."

"You can try later. If you get killed now, you'll never have the chance. Besides, if you're really a Spook, you'll be able to find a way out of this."

"I am a Spook, actually."

"Then prove it. What do we do?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes, a silver Ford KA – 02 reg."

Lucas tried to hide a smirk. Haydence punched his arm. "Well, excuse me for leaving my BMW at my home in the country. At least it's paid for. Anyway, the plan, Strawman?"

"You were right about them looking for a single man walking out of here. So, we give them a couple. We walk out arm in arm, just a normal couple going out for the day. We get in your car and drive off. I keep my head down. You carry my jacket over your arm. Hopefully they won't recognize me."

Hayd's face fell a little as he explained the plan, and Lucas noticed.

"Listen, Hayd, if you've got second thoughts . . ."

"I don't. I just don't know how believable I'll be. I'm not an actress."

Lucas leaned over and put both hands on her shoulders trying to settle her nerves. "Just follow my lead. Whatever I do, you do it too. Ready?"

Hayd slung her large handbag over her arm and took a deep breath. "Yes."

Opening the door, Lucas stepped out first. As she followed turning back to lock it, Hayd felt Lucas's presence right behind her. She didn't know if this was his version of being a couple or if his nearness was a sign that danger was already on them and he was protecting her from an oncoming barrage of bullets. All she knew was that when she turned around to face him, Lucas pulled her mouth up to his in a full kiss.

His lips were strong and soft and tentative all in the same moment. Haydence hardly knew how to react and held back. When he came up for air, Lucas leaned down and whispered, "They're watching us already. Understand?"

She nodded, and they walked up the stairs to street level. Hayd noticed a man staring at a map in his parked car.

Leaning into Lucas, she stopped him reaching up to brush some imaginary bit of fluff off his shoulder. Her smiled dazzled. "Let's give them something to watch then."

As she initiated the kiss this time, Hayd simultaneously brought one arm around to squeeze Lucas's bottom. When she released him, Lucas hid his surprise well. His voice was calm and soft only just hiding a dark twinge of annoyance. "What was that? You're asking them to look at us."

"They were already looking. Better for them to be looking at your backside than your face."

"Hmp." Lucas seemed to disagree but decided to let it pass as they were nearing her car. They walked arm in arm across the street, and Lucas leaned down. "Is that your KA three cars down?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because someone's slashed your tyres. All of them. Don't look. Keep walking."

As the realization of who was responsible formed in her mind, Hayd's anger fumed. "Bastard. That little zit-faced, YIT bastard," escaped from her mouth in a hiss.

"Don't get upset. Just keep walking."

"What I wouldn't give for a dark alley, that YIT, and my baseball bat." Haydence seethed.

Lucas gripped her arm, harder than he intended, to get her attention. "Focus. He's not important. Getting out of here alive is."

She nodded and calmed herself. Several steps after passing her injured KA, Haydence found the ability to speak again. "So what's the plan now?"

"Train station."

"Yes. That would be lovely but the closest one is in the opposite direction – East Dulwich."

"Well, this is your neighborhood. Where can we go?"

"Pub. Not half a mile. One street over, one street up."

"Sounds good."

Although an expert at hiding his injuries, Haydence could feel that Lucas was starting to weaken and slowing their pace.

She held him tighter for support. "Can you make it?"

Lucas glanced over his shoulder and saw one of the gunmen watching them yet holding his position. He leaned in and gave Haydence a lingering kiss which she readily responded to this time.

"With your help, I think so."


	7. Pub and Vultures

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Extra special thanks to the reviewers and those who 'favorite or alert'. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. As always, I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence.

* * *

**

Kissing Haydence had begun as a necessary ruse to save their lives but was quickly turning into a habit. Even after Lucas thought they had left the men watching Copleston Road behind, he would stop, pull her close, and kiss her as they paused on the street. Everything from her scent to the taste of her lips to her touch was intoxicating. It also gave him a chance to rest from the walk that was more tiring than he expected. He leaned on Hayd, and she wrapped her arm around Lucas's waist giving him support.

When the pub finally came into view, Lucas gave an honest sigh of relief. Walking through the doors, Lucas steered Hayd toward a booth. Instead of sitting opposite, Lucas slid in beside her. But as Haydence looked around, her mood visibly changed. Lucas took this to be her nerves finally showing and tried to place his hand over hers in a gesture of reassurance, but she shifted her hand under the table and refused to meet his gaze.

Lucas leaned in, "What's wrong?"

"They haven't followed us?"

"I don't think so. What the matter?"

"Well, we can stop acting now."

Lucas tilted his head. "Acting?"

"Would you mind sitting across from me?" Hayd was distracted scanning from one side of the pub to another.

"Yes, I would."

She finally turned to look Lucas. "Why?"

"I can protect you better from here. I need to see the door. And. . ." He stopped, uncertain of whether he should continue.

"What?" Hayd flicked her hair out of her eyes searching for something in Lucas's face – almost daring Lucas to make the first real move.

Lucas leaned closer. His voice darkening, "It didn't feel like acting to me."

Haydence's unease became decidedly worse. She twisted in the booth and put her hands to her head. When she came back up, she took a deep breath. "Lucas, I need you to understand something. I divorced five years ago. The five years before that my marriage wasn't even real. We were just roommates. Didn't share the same bed. Didn't share anything. Once I started salvaging my life from that bloody disaster, I made rules for myself."

"Such as?"

"My husband was a handsome man, he was beautiful, and he broke my heart."

"So you haven't dated handsome men since then. What of it?"

"It's a bit more than that. I haven't," Haydence struggled to say the rest. She felt herself blushing which made her even more embarrassed. "Haven't been with anyone in over ten years."

"That doesn't mean that what you felt with me back there wasn't real."

"But it does mean that I'm breaking my rules – my cardinal rule, in fact."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Lucas, you're intelligent, funny, able, and the most beautiful man I've ever known. It would never work. And before you start being modest and how you don't think of yourself as handsome, listen to me. Listen to me say that it doesn't matter what you think. It's how the rest of the world sees you."

Before Lucas could speak, Hayd continued, "As soon as we walked in here, women's heads turned. The brunette at your 2 o'clock, the red head at your 10, the two blonds at your 7. They're vultures. When you walk to the bar to place our order, the two blonds will pounce. Should you decline them, the red head will advance and offer to go to your place."

Lucas was a bit incredulous, but decided to play along. "Why my place?"

"She's wearing a wedding ring. If you refused the red head, the brunette will deem you worthy because you did not respond to her competition. She'll wait till I go to the toilet before she asks you to come home with her. No wedding ring. She wants husband material."

"How can you possibly know this?"

"I'm a keen observer of people – beautiful people, especially. Most beautiful people think it their right to seek out other beautiful people – regardless of the effect their actions have on the rest of us poor mortals."

Lucas casually glanced to those positions and found that four women sat exactly as she said. And they were watching them. "You would have made a good Spook. But, I'm not most people, Hayd." He shook his head, "I'm a British spy who married a Russian woman."

"Out of duty?"

"Out of love. But, I lied to her. She didn't know what I was. So when the Russians captured me, and she found out, she divorced me. All I thought about in those eight years of hell that followed was her. Two years ago, when I was released, she had already remarried, had a child, and was working for the FSB. On top of that a few weeks ago, I met a beautiful CIA agent who pretended to love me while all the time she was betraying me." His voice shook with emotion, "Haydence, don't think I don't know something about what you've gone through."

Hayd's hand crept up to hold Lucas's hand on the table. "Eight years. My god." Her right hand wiped away the moisture starting to build at the corner of her eye.

"All I'm asking is for you to keep an open mind."

She nodded, "Alright."

Lucas let her take a moment to recompose herself before continuing, "So, where does this leave us?"

Hayd's smile returned. "In a pub, surrounded by vultures, gagging for a drink."

Lucas laughed. "Ok, but before that, let me use your mobile. I never got to call in back at your flat. We may need help to get out of this."

"I don't have a mobile."

"You forgot it?"

"I'm a woman who hand quilts and owns a black rotary phone. Some modern 'conveniences' I can do without."

"Ok. There's a pay phone outside. I'll use it after I order. Drink? Food?"

"Yes, please. In that order. I could murder a cup of tea."

Lucas smiled, slid his hand over hers in a light caress, and stood up to walk to the bar. While he waited, one of the blonde moved in to speak to him.

The second blond, in her skintight jeans and frilly revealing tank top, walked past Hayd with two pints of lager in her hands. Bumping into Hayd's table 'accidentally', lager flew all over Hayd soaking her. While the blond rattled through a thinly veiled apology, she leaned over attempting to dry her off.

Hayd dropped the serviette she was using to dry off and leaned down under the table to retrieve it. When she reemerged, Haydence simply smiled and waved the blond off. "No trouble. I know how hard it is for some people to walk and chew gum at the same time. Maybe you should switch to polo mints. I'm sure sucking is something you have a lot of experience with."

The blond walked back to the bar with a smirk on her face. The smirk turned into a look of confusion and then anger as she realized the different levels on which Hayd had insulted her.

Hayd collected her handbag, stood up, and walked over to Lucas. When he saw the state of her, he simply followed her out of the pub without asking for an explanation.

She stopped at the pay phone, but Lucas wasn't interested in it anymore. He tried to wipe some of her hair out of her eyes and followed Hayd's calm demeanor. "I'm so sorry, but it wasn't a total loss." He pulled out the mobile he had swiped from the first blonde and grinned. "We've got communications, now."

Haydence was the image of a drowned rat. Wet hair plastered to her face, lager streaked across her skin, but her smile shone. "We've got more than that, Strawman." She pulled out a set of keys with an Alfa Romero insignia attached. "We've got transport."


	8. Spider and Suite

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Extra thanks to the lovely people who review, favorite, and/or alert. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Haydence dangled the keys offering them to Lucas; but he stepped forward closing the gap between them, took her hand, and kissed her fingers. Closing her fingers over the keys, his voice was low. "You drive. You've earned it."

She blushed, "We should hurry. They'll miss their mobile quicker than the keys."

They found the Alfa Romeo, a red convertible Spider, stopped when they read the registration plate, and looked at each other.

"You gotta be kidding me," hissed Hayd under her breath.

Lucas looked at her questioningly. "What?"

"I hate misspellings on purpose. You?"

"I was thinking about the irony."

The plate read 'SPY DR'.

Calmly getting into the Spider, Hayd restrained the urge to pull out quickly and squeal the tyres. Instead, she merged onto the road quietly and slowly headed away from the pub. Wind blowing in their hair, Lucas turned to Hayd. "Drive toward the City." He needed to call Thames House, but something continued to gnaw at him. "Just how did you manage that little maneuver with the keys?"

Hayd grinned and passed to Lucas a strange looking implement with a worn brown handle and two metal ends forking out, one longer than the other. Lucas pondered for a moment before he was forced to ask, "What is it?"

"My seam ripper. No self-respecting seamstress leaves the house without the tools of her trade."

Lucas shifted in his seat to be closer to Hayd. "But if the keys were in her front pocket, you'd have to cut through the fabric. Wouldn't she notice?"

Hayd shook her head and beamed. "My vulture kept her keys in the back pocket of her fake Armani jeans. I can spot fake Armani from fifty paces."

"Does that make the seam easier to rip? Being fake?"

She looked over and grinned mischievously. "No. Just gives another good reason to rip it in the first place. Besides, that's what she gets for trying to draw more attention to her butt."

Lucas laughed and looked at Haydence appreciatively as she drove. She was definitely one of a kind. Lucas pulled out the mobile to call Thames House. Hayd could only hear his half of the conversation.

"Bit of a bother last night. . . . Someone knew what I was carrying. . . . Really? . . .Nothing that won't mend. . . . Help from a civilian, Haydence Todd. She's with me now. . . . Understood. . . . We had to be creative with transport. . . . Red Spider convertible, registration plate – S. . P. . Y . . space . . D. . R. . . . I know. . . . Run some interference with the locals looking for it. . . . Understood."

"So what are we doing?"

"There have been some complications. We can't simply turn up at Thames House right now. Change in course, go towards Greenwich. We've got to lay low for the night. We're going to a hotel."

"Ok. Whatever we need to do. Still starving though. What I wouldn't give for some fish n' chips right about now."

Lucas grinned. "Me too. Nothing better than fish n' chips. But we'll eat when we get there."

Although Hayd had agreed to his directions without explanation, she was silent for the rest of the drive. When she pulled into the parking garage and stopped, the same worried look from the pub showed on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, for starters I've got to walk through the lobby, lift, and hallway with lager still stuck to me. But, if you can handle speaking to the people at reception, I'll just ignore the looks they give me."

"I'll do all the talking, don't worry. What else is wrong?"

Haydence turned toward Lucas. "I take it we're not showing up as brother and sister?"

Lucas pulled out his wallet and showed it to her. "No. I'm Robert Cantrell. You're my wife, Augusta. You've got to remember that this is how people will address us."

"Understood." She smiled but only seemed slightly more at ease.

Ignoring the people in the hotel was easier than Hayd thought it would be. Answering to "Mrs. Augusta Cantrell" was easier than she thought it would be. Calling Lucas "Robert" proved difficult so she resorted to calling him "Love", whenever he spoke to her. It seemed more natural and rolled off her tongue better than his false name.

The first time she used it though, Lucas stared at her for a moment before shaking himself back into the real world. After that every time she used that term, Lucas seemed to glow a bit more.

When they finally made it to their room, Lucas and Hayd walked in to find light neutral walls, crisp lines, and modern décor. The room, in fact, turned out to be a suite. A large king sized bed stood in the middle of the room with a small dining table opposite while a sofa, table, and TV were placed on the far side near the balcony.

Haydence eyed the king bed nervously. Lucas watched her and read her thoughts. So that's what she was nervous about. He bent over and kissed her forehead. "You can have the bed tonight. I'll take the sofa."

She breathed a little easier but considered it. "But you're still wounded. You need all the rest you can get. I'll take the sofa."

Lucas was determined to have the last word. "I had your bed last night. Now it's your turn to have the bed."

"I suppose it's no use trying to argue with you?"

"None whatsoever."

She felt of her clothes and skin which were still sticky all over. "Jesus, I need a shower."

"Go ahead. I'll call room service and have some food sent up. I also saw where they have a laundry service. I can have your clothes washed for you. Just put them in a bag, and I'll take care of it."

"Thank you." Haydence smiled, disappeared into the bathroom, and quietly placed her bag of clothes outside the door.

Once Lucas heard the shower turn on, there was a knock at the door. Taking his gun out of his jacket, he looked through the peephole to see Harry standing there. Lucas opened the door letting him inside. Grabbing the flash drive from his jacket and Hayd's bag of clothes, Lucas handed them to Harry.

"Here's the flash drive. I don't know what on there would be worth killing for, but if the same people who attacked me last night killed my contact for it, it's got to be big. Also, Hayd needs some new clothes. Those are ruined."

"So we're on first name basis with Mrs. Todd, are we?"

Lucas ignored Harry's tone. "Haydence saved my life. By helping me she may be in danger now. We need to protect her. We can't go back to her flat. That means replacing these clothes.

"Right. Easily done." Harry scanned Lucas with his eyes trying to size him up. "You don't look too worse for wear." Harry was cool and business like as always.

"Would have been a lot worse if Hayd hadn't patched me up."

"What's your estimation of Mrs. Todd?"

"Intelligent, trust worthy, loyal."

"But, you didn't tell her did you? That the man who gave this to you ended up in the gutter not two streets down from her house?"

"No. I haven't told her anything about the mission. She's strong personality, but I didn't want to frighten her."

"Good. We've done some research into your Mrs. Todd."

"And?"

"And we think we've found a way to get close to Durning, but we'll need her help."

Lucas crossed his arms. "Absolutely not. Hayd's not a Spook, she's not an asset, she's done nothing to warrant putting her in danger by getting her close to that mad-man."

The bathroom door opened. Both Harry and Lucas turned toward it. Hayd stood in the doorway, wrapped in a white cotton robe, and drying her hair with a towel. "Shouldn't I be the one to choose what I'm going to do?"


	9. Choices and Chips

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. Extra thanks to the lovely people who review, favorite, and/or alert. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Hayd secured her robe, stepped out of the bathroom, and shook Harry's hand. Harry slipped the flash drive into his coat pocket. Lucas scowled.

"I'm Haydence Todd. But you know that. You can't tell me your name, so."

Lucas cut her off, "Hayd, this is Sir Harry Pearce, head of section D at MI-5."

Both Harry and Haydence looked at him.

"Harry, if you're going to ask Haydence to assist in an operation with someone as dangerous as Durning, you owe her the courtesy of being honest."

"Mrs. Todd, would you have a seat?" Harry held out his arm gesturing toward the dining table. They sat at opposite ends of the table while Lucas stood arms crossed in between them.

She wished Lucas wouldn't stand so close. With her sitting and him standing, a region of Lucas's body was distracting her gaze. She leaned her head on her right hand blocking her view and tried to focus on Harry's words.

At the same time, Lucas's opposing vantage point led his eyes to wander to the top of Hayd's robe. When Hayd shifted to lean on her hand, the view revealed more of her cleavage than he expected. He tried to focus on Harry's balding head instead.

"Mrs. Todd, Charles Durning is a suspected drug importer. Since his sister, Charlotte, was killed in Afghanistan under friendly fire, his sentiments have become decidedly anti-American and anti-British. We believe that he is planning to smuggle a biological weapon into this country disguised as heroin. Once in the UK, all he need do is disperse it into the population causing widespread casualties."

"What does this have to do with Lucas?"

"Last night Lucas met his contact from the Russian embassy for a routine drop. This morning the contact was found dead, and we feared that Lucas was dead too. From his accounts he would be if it wasn't for you. All intelligence now points to a member inside the Russian embassy selling the weaponized powder to Durning."

"Is that what you hope to find on the flash drive? Who the supplier is along with when and where the drop will be?"

Harry stopped. She was very observant. "Yes. It is."

"So what would you want me to do?"

"Durning has a very particular taste in clothes. In fact, he has all his clothing hand sewn."

"You want me to replace his tailor?"

"Yes, that way we can get close to him. Possibly even plant a tracking device on him before he goes to pick up the biological weapon."

"Lucas said Durning was dangerous."

"He is. Durning's got a violent temper and is known for going after entire families when he is betrayed."

"But thousands could die if this substance gets released?"

"Yes."

"I don't really have a choice then, do I?"

"Of course you do. You don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Lucas spoke up for the first time.

"What if I'm not comfortable with letting thousands of people die?"

Lucas sighed and echoed Hayd's phrase from their debate over who was to have the bed. "I suppose it's no use trying to argue with you?"

She returned the compliment. "None whatsoever."

* * *

After Harry left and the fish n' chips finally arrived, Hayd and Lucas sat down to eat. They ate in silence neither one truly enjoying the food. She could tell that Lucas was still unhappy with her choice. When they had finished, the thought of Hayd in danger kept Lucas's stomach churning inside. Lucas made another attempt to reason with her.

"Did you actually listen at all to the part about Durning killing people who get in his way? Killing them and their families?"

Haydence tried to make light of the situation. "You already know I don't have a family. If I'm gone, no one will miss me except some very eccentric clothing fanatics."

Her levity was a mistake as Lucas's eyes turned hard and serious. "How can you possibly say that?"

Lucas rose angrily from the table, stalked over to Hayd, knelt in front of her, and turned her around in the chair to face him. "You're a crazy, bat wielding, brilliant woman. I haven't even known you for a full twenty-four hours, but I already know that I don't want to lose you."

"What do you expect me to do? If there's the slightest chance that my actions can keep you safe. . ." Hayd heard her words and started to change them, "keep other people safe, how can I not help?"

"You're worried about me?" Lucas leaned back sitting on the heels of his feet.

"Well, let's face it, you're not going to back down from this Durning are you?

"Hayd, this is my job, my duty. I've made a promise to protect the citizens of the UK."

"You're stalling. Answer the question."

"No. I'm not going to back down."

"Then why should I?"

Something about the defiant look in her eye sent Lucas over the edge. He caught Hayd off guard with the speed that he captured her lips. She responded a bit slower than Lucas's passion demanded, and he left her breathless as his hands moved from holding her head to curving their way down her body. When his hands reached her breasts, Hayd jolted up and away from Lucas.

Her hands shook, and she could hardly look at Lucas. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I. . . It's just too fast."

Deflated and defeated, Lucas dropped his head. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to push you like that. I just don't want to lose you."

Hayd looked down at him and smiled. "You haven't. You won't."

"You can't be certain of that. You can't be certain of anything in this crazy business."

"You can be certain that I care for you and that I'll do everything in my power to keep you and everyone else safe." Hayd tried to turn to a safer topic, "How are your stitches?"

"They're fine."

"Let me see. I want to be sure."

Instead of simply lifting his shirt to show just the wounds, Lucas pulled the long sleeved shirt over his head. Hayd tried not to stare at his tattoos as she examined him. She knew how sensitive he was about them. Running her fingers along his wound, Hayd felt the stitches were strong and saw no sign of infection.

"They look good. You should be fine."

Lucas stepped closer and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Try to get some rest. You've got a big day ahead of you."

* * *

With the room almost entirely in darkness, Lucas woke up from a nightmare yelling. He had not been comfortable on the sofa and had chosen to sleep on the floor. In the dim light he could see Hayd's silhouette at his feet holding out a hand to him. She was still wearing the white cotton robe.

"You're having a nightmare."

"I don't sleep much. When I do, sometimes the dreams aren't good. I'm sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. I don't sleep much either." She opened and closed her hand twice in invitation for him to take it. "Come to bed."

Lucas took her hand, and she helped pull him up. He was unsure on his feet still reeling in that state between waking and asleep, but she steadied him. He was shirtless and wore only his boxer shorts. Hayd led him to the bed then got in on the opposite side. She curled herself around Lucas's back placing an arm around his side to his chest. Lucas's hand held onto hers as both their breathing slowed, calmed, and eased them into a true sleep.


	10. Tenderness and Tickles

**Thank you to the lovely people who've been reviewing. Three reviews for the last chapter alone, I'm so 'tickled'. This has been a difficult chapter to write trying to get the right tone and balance between the two. I hope I did them justice. **

**Thanks to you who favorite and/or alert as well. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).**

**

* * *

**

Waking from a blissfully dreamless sleep, Lucas realized that he and Hayd had reversed positions during the night. His heart sighed. It felt like she was always meant to be there. This is what he missed with Elizabeta. This is what he never had with Sarah.

His body now curved itself around her back. His arm now draped over her side. His hand. . . Seconds passed before Lucas realized he was gently cupping her left breast. Shite. He had promised himself when she led him to bed the night before that he'd be the perfect gentleman. Now, Haydence would wake up and accuse him of taking advantage of her.

Determined to salvage his integrity and Hayd's dignity, Lucas tried to remove his hand from her body, but Haydence's arm clamped down and refused to let him go.

"You don't have to go. It's ok." Hayd's voice was alert, but calm. He wondered how long she'd been awake.

His mouth lightly grazed her ear. "I do actually." Lucas found himself aroused and straining in his boxers. He didn't mean to but in their current position, his arousal was already pushing into Hayd's back.

Hayd turned around to face Lucas. "No. That's ok too."

Looking into her eyes, Lucas felt a serene certainty coming from Hayd that had been absent the day before. But he still wanted to be sure and to reassure Hayd as well. "I won't to go further than you want."

She brought a hand up to stroke his hair. "I know."

Lucas slid closer to her and was enveloped in the scent of clean hair and Hayd's own intoxicating aroma. He took his time tasting and savoring the tenderness of her lips. He wanted to give Haydence every opportunity to stop. This time Hayd warmed up to his touch edging herself closer to him.

Making sure she was ready for him to move lower down her body, Lucas broke contact with her lips and locked onto her eyes which gave him the approval he needed. When he finally opened her robe, Hayd's large nipples were already in peaks waiting for him. Lucas's breath caught as he took in her beauty. As he slowly suckled on one breast and massaged the other one with his hand, Hayd slowly relinquished her well-guarded control.

As she relaxed and became bolder, Hayd let her hands roam over Lucas's body. Nails lightly running their way down his back made Lucas's nerve endings come alive. When they reached under his boxers to graze his bottom, he gasped.

Moving his hand down caressing her stomach and side, a surprising squeal sounded from Hayd. Lucas stopped to assess her. When he saw Haydence try to suppress a grin, he understood.

"Are we ticklish?" His voice was slightly darker than his normal tone.

"No. Absolutely not." Hayd's crisp answer was given a little too quickly.

"I think we are." With that Lucas repeated his touches gauging Hayd's responses. Working her up into an uncontrollable laughter, Hayd's only answer to Lucas's tickle torture was to cling to him more. When he stopped and let Hayd come down from her tickle high, she had a determined look on her face.

"Alright, two can play at that game." She discarded her robe completely to free up her movements and disappeared under the duvet.

The next thing Lucas felt was Hayd's nails playfully scraping the underside of his knees. Ensuring that Lucas laughed just as much as she did, Hayd finally moved up his body – her nails feathering the inside of his thigh. Lucas's hips surged forward of their own accord.

"Haydence!" Lucas's voice had turned to a strained whisper.

She released Lucas from his boxers bringing them down his hips and tossing them away from the bed. Barely letting her fingertips trail over his most sensitive flesh, Lucas's breath stopped for a moment. How could something so slight drive him so mad? He wouldn't last long if Hayd continued.

Lifting the duvet away from them, Lucas gently rolled Hayd onto her back and edged them down to the end of the bed. His hand caressed her face. "Are you still ok?"

In answer, Hayd took her hand and brought Lucas's head down for a kiss. He took that as a 'yes'.

Securing his feet on the floor and wrapping her legs around his waist, Lucas positioned himself at her entrance. At the point of no return, he looked to Hayd for approval. In awe of his control, Hayd finally whispered, "Lucas, please."

'Lucas, please.' The same phrase she had uttered the first time she was in his arms. It stirred him then and melted him now. Giving in to what they both needed, Lucas entered her.

Sliding into Haydence was a mixture of warmth, light, and security that transcended other baser feelings. He was so in awe of the brilliance of the moment that he stilled himself and let the sensation wash over him.

Lucas's stillness allowed Hayd to adjust to the fullness of him. When he began to thrust slowly pulling out almost all the way before gently thrusting forward again, she gasped at how each slight movement touched something she hadn't felt in over ten years. His stamina was surprising in one sporting an injury, but the emotion on his face told that he was experiencing the same pleasure that she was.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hayd felt the all too absent pleasure wash over her as she shook and gasped. When she came down, Hayd knew she needed something else. "Lucas. . . more." He stilled for a moment uncertain how to proceed. "I won't break. Promise."

With Hayd's promise, Lucas increased the force coming from his hips, and Hayd moaned holding on tighter. Encouraged by her responses, Lucas finally gave himself up to the need he'd had all the time to be buried as deep inside her as he could. As they both came hard in unison, Lucas tried to muffle both their cries of pleasure in a claiming kiss. They shook and clung to each other riding out the radiant energy they had made together.

The first to recover, Lucas gently moved Haydence to the center of the bed. She was still shaking and did not open her eyes. Lucas began to worry, "Hayd? Haydence? Have I hurt you? I'm so sorry."

She opened her eyes and weakly grinned, "Never apologize for making love. It's been so long, you were so wonderful, I'm just in a bit of shock."

Lucas gathered the duvet up around them both and was easing back into the pillow when there was a knock at the door. Kissing Hayd on the forehead and whispering for her to stay, Lucas found his gun and tied a towel around his waist. Opening the door slightly, Harry stood there holding bagged clothes on hangers in one hand and a brown paper envelope in the other.

"And how is our Mrs. Todd this morning?"

Lucas tried not to give too much away, but could not force the grin from his face, "Absolutely brilliant."


	11. Lowcut and Lavender

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story – reviewers and trollers alike. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

"Can you give me a second, Harry?" Lucas glanced down at his towel, and Harry's eyes followed.

"Yes, of course." Harry's expression was slightly embarrassed rather than suspicious.

Closing the door to Harry, Lucas moved back to the sofa and pulled on his dark jeans. No time to look for his missing boxers. As he walked toward the door again, Hayd called to Lucas, "Come back to bed."

Bending down to kiss Haydence fully on the lips, he whispered, "Can't. Harry's here. Just rest."

Reopening the door, Lucas grinned, "Sorry, about that."

"No problem, Lucas."

Harry stepped inside shutting the door behind him. Lucas took the package and clothing from Harry but did not let him advance very far into the room. Harry craned his head trying to see Hayd.

"Is Mrs. Todd awake?"

He shook his head. "She's sleeping."

Harry glanced at Lucas, still naked from the waist up, and mistook the moisture glistening off him to be the result of a shower rather than physical activity.

"Well, at least you're on the go this morning."

Lucas cocked his head questioningly.

"You've already showered."

"Oh, yes. Hayd's clothes?" Lucas opened the door to the wardrobe and hung the clothes up. He unzipped the plastic cover and inspected them.

"Yes. Mrs. Todd's and a set of yours as well." Harry watched for Lucas's reaction in viewing the dress. As Lucas's gaze turned into a glare, Harry continued, "We've been very selective about this. We want to put Durning as much at ease as possible. His sister was very fond of lavender."

"You're working the sister angle? Harry, this dress screams honey trap."

"I hope it won't come to that. But, Mrs. Todd has to convince Charles Durning of releasing his suit in progress to her this afternoon. She may need to use any means available to her."

"She's not trained for this!" Lucas's voice was a low hiss. He kept his voice low not wanting to disturb Hayd, but a protective fire burned in his belly at the thought of Haydence being with anyone else or being in danger. "Besides, why can't she simply slip a tracking device on the suit this afternoon? With this plan, she'll have to meet him twice."

Harry reached into the packet and drew out a spool wound in a thin thread like substance.

"We cannot risk a traditional bug because Durning is ultra paranoid. This thread sewn throughout the suit can emit a signal strong enough for us to receive yet is decentralized enough so that most scanners won't pick it up. We've got to get that bio-weapon before it's released. We have to get that suit, Lucas."

A slight movement in Lucas's peripheral vision told him that Hayd was starting to stir. He turned so that he blocked Harry's view of the room. He wished that she'd stay still and not draw Harry's attention. Besides, he had no idea where her robe had landed in the course of their proceedings.

"There has to be another way."

"Well, there's not. Lucas, is something else going on? Has something happened to change your evaluation of Mrs. Todd's capabilities?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I have to wonder at her alertness. We've been talking for several minutes, and she hasn't even turned over. I'm starting to wonder if that girl is dead or alive."

"Is she capable of doing this job? Yes. I have faith in her. Am I comfortable with her doing this job? No, I'm not. What right do we have to ask a civilian to do something this risky?"

"For a democracy to work, there are times when even ordinary civilians must be called upon to protect the state."

"Harry, it's too early in the morning for rhetoric."

The worry lines in Harry's face shone. "Lucas, there is something else."

At that moment, Haydence emerged from the shadows and appeared at Lucas's side rewrapped in her recently discarded white robe.

"I'm not dead, Sir Harry. On the contrary," Hayd's smile flashed mischievously, "I've never felt more alive."

"Ah, Mrs. Todd. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, lovely sleep, lovely morning. Oh, are my clothes back?" She eagerly looked into the wardrobe but stopped when she saw the low-cut, knee length lavender and black dress hanging up. Varying shades of lavender ranged from delicate to almost gaudy. The black in the dress showed in the impression of peacock feathers.

"What the hell is that?"

"Your dress. Durning's sister favored lavender."

"The lavender wouldn't be an issue if it were all one subtle shade, but the black makes it look like I'm going to a night on the town not a meeting with a client. First rule of personal fittings, never wear colors that will distract the buyer. You want him to see the suit not you. Hmm." Haydence inspected the cut and feel of the dress. "The shape's not bad. Find this in one in a subtle shade of lavender maybe edged with gray or black, and I'll wear it. But, I'm not wearing this to a fitting."

Starting to get annoyed, Harry was exasperated. "Mrs. Todd, we don't have the time."

Haydence turned to Harry. "If I show up in that," Hayd pointed to the dress, "Durning will know that something is up. You wanted me because I'm a professional and my reputation is well known. Stick me in that and I might as just wear a big badge saying 'Undercover Operation!' on it.

Harry held up his hands in surrender, "All right. I'll take it back."

Haydence gave Harry a look of appreciation. "Thank you, Sir Harry."

"Shouldn't you at least try it on to see if the size is right?" Although Lucas was serious, a little half hidden smirk said he had other reasons for wanting to see her in it.

"Good point. Would you mind, Mrs. Todd?"

Haydence reached for the hanger. "Of course not, gentlemen. I'll only be a moment."

When she closed the door to the bathroom, Lucas turned to Harry. "What were you starting to tell me?"

Harry focused his eyes on the bathroom door, "Nothing. It will keep."

Emerging from the bathroom, Haydence stepped somewhat nervously back into the room. Lucas had to work hard not to let Harry hear the intake of breath that happened automatically when he saw Hayd in that dress. Lavender suited her complexion softening it, and the material flowed over her curves. The v-neck plunged low enough to give a good view of the tops of her breasts. Damn. Now he wished he had taken the time to find his boxers.

Without looking at either man for approval, "You see, the size is right. Just need a different shade."

Lucas finally exhaled softly, "You're beautiful."

Harry commented as well, "Yes, lovely."

Haydence looked up; the corners of her mouth going down slightly. "Let's not flatter, gentlemen. I'm not use to it. But, we agree that this dress won't do for today?"

"Agreed. I'll return it and get you a different one."

"Thank you."

Hayd retreated into the bathroom. A moment later her arm now back in her white robe handed Lucas the dress on its hanger from behind the door. She didn't show her face.

"If you'll both excuse me, gentlemen, I'll have a shower now."

Lucas glanced with darkening eyes at the door as it closed.

Harry took the hanger from Lucas's hand, recovered the dress in its plastic bag, and headed towards the door. "Lucas."

He dragged his gaze from the door back to Harry.

"We'll keep her safe." With that, Harry left.

Lucas locked the door to their room behind Harry and strode back to the bathroom door. He didn't want to take the time to consider the implications of Harry knowing his feelings for Hayd. He needed something else now. Knocking quickly twice, Lucas was immediately greeted by Hayd stepping forward.

He leaned down to capture her mouth and she wrapped both arms around his neck. Coming up for air, Lucas arched an eyebrow and breathed, "Shower?"

The corners of Hayd's mouth went up in a smile. "Shower." With Hayd's approval given, Lucas lifted her off the floor and carried her into the bathroom – shutting door behind them with his foot.


	12. Faith and Focus

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story – reviewers and trollers alike. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

When Harry returned with the new dress, it was still early in the day not quite half past ten. The section chief eyed both Lucas and Hayd. She had showered, and Lucas was still wet for some reason. Harry had already started to fill in the pieces, but this confirmed it.

Unzipping the bag, Haydence smiled, "Much better," and disappeared into the bathroom. When she came out, both men smiled. A dusky lavender was the main colour with a two-inch solid gray stripe edging the collar. As a true wrap dress, the gray fabric of the collar became a long belt that circled her waist with a neckline could be adjusted high or low. She wore it high, and the belt was so long that it fell almost to the hemline that reached her knees. The sleeves ended just below her elbows.

"Perfect," Lucas grinned and changed places with Hayd in the bathroom to put on his new clothes leaving Hayd and Harry alone.

"Thank you, Sir Harry."

"No, problem, Mrs. Todd. And, please drop the 'Sir'."

"I will when you stop calling me 'Mrs. Todd'."

Harry smiled and moved to sit at the dining table. "Haydence, I take it you haven't told him then?"

"So." Haydence took a deep breath. "You know. You've known since this morning."

"I have. Do you want me to tell him?"

"No!" Her answer was quick and full of emotion.

"Somehow, Lucas will find out. It will be better if it comes from you. He's been betrayed so many times that if he thinks he's being lied to, he may not act rationally."

"We're about to go into an Opp, Harry. I don't want him to be distracted. Besides, you know I can't tell him. I signed some papers, as I'm sure you also know."

"I can give you clearance."

"Sir Harry Pearce, Head of Section D, not even you are high enough to do that."

"Then I'll tell him. I can pull some strings and get access to the file. I can show him the pictures. He'll understand."

"Don't you dare. Right now he loves me for who I am. If he sees those pictures, that's over. He can't know what I was. I can't. . . I can't focus if I'm worried about losing him. I can't focus if he's angry with me. Besides, if you don't tell him, what are the odds he'll find out about it before this Opp is over? Maybe afterwards, I can tell him, but not before."

Harry tilted his head. "You should have more faith in him."

"I don't have faith in anything." Haydence's voice was a whisper.

"Well, I won't interfere because this matter has no baring on this business with Durning. But you need to remember something."

Haydence looked up, "What?"

"Lucas has suffered a great deal. He's the last person who should have faith in anything."

"And?"

"And he has faith in you."

"Takes a good person to have faith. Maybe I'm just not as good as Lucas."

"Perhaps, but I don't think so."

"Don't think what?" Lucas stepped from the bathroom in a dark tailored suit, dark blue shirt, and dark burgundy tie. Hayd could have sworn that her heart stopped for a moment – half from fear that he had heard their conversation, half from the intensity of his presence.

Hayd looked at Harry nervously.

"I don't think that it will be a problem attaching the wire to the dress. Anyway, I'll let you help Haydence with that. I've got to get back on the grid. Remember, Durning keeps his suits in progress on site with him having the tailors come specifically for fittings. All the work is done there. The appointment is at 2pm, and he likes his tailors to be early."

"What about the real tailor?"

Lucas chimed in, "Already taken care of, he's 'called in sick'. You're his replacement. Remember, you have to persuade him that you can have the suit finished for him by tomorrow."

"But only if you can take it away with you." Harry took over. "That's essential. That way you can bring it back here and sew the tracking thread into it. With it on a spool, the sensors would notice it. After it's distributed throughout the suit, it will be untraceable."

Haydence nodded, "Understood."

Harry rose and lightly touched her elbow, "Good luck."

"Thank you, Harry."

As soon as Harry left, Lucas stood behind Haydence and wrapped his arms around her. Leaning down, he started to plant soft kisses down her neck.

"I thought he would never leave."

Hayd turned to Lucas putting her head on his chest and discovered that she could hear his heart beat. Perhaps Harry was right. Maybe she should show a little faith in Lucas.

"Love," her voice was very soft, and she said the word like a prayer. Praying that he would still love her after he knew the truth. Hayd decided to take Harry's advice. She tried to find the words to tell Lucas about her past. But they caught in her throat, and she started breathing faster until she couldn't breathe at all.

"Hayd, what's wrong?" He could tell she couldn't catch her breath so he led her to sit on the bed and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "Calm down, calm down. Just breathe. That's it."

He brought her water. Between that and Lucas's touch which lingered from stroking her back to stroking her hair, Hayd slowly calmed down. When her breathing became regular, Lucas whispered, "What was all that about then? Hayd?"

"I need to tell you something, Lucas. But, it's difficult." She stared off into space not focusing on anything in the room. "Have you ever been through something so awful that talking about it puts you back in that place?"

Lucas simply stared at her.

"Of course you have, I'm sorry. It's just that I need to tell you about . . ." But before she could finish, her breathing became labored again. Lucas stopped her.

"Whatever you need to tell me, it's obviously very important."

Haydence nodded, unable to speak.

"Very important and very upsetting to you?"

Again, Haydence nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"Why don't you wait till later then? You've got a big afternoon ahead of you, and you need to focus on that. I won't let you go if you're in this state. I don't care what Harry says. We need to each lunch before we go and the restaurant downstairs only opens at noon. Why don't we lie down till then?"

Lucas started to unknot his tie.

"But we're all dressed up."

"We can dress again."


	13. Stories and Speculations

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story – reviewers and trollers alike. Please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Lying down again, Haydence curled up into Lucas his hands lightly gliding up and down her body. She drifted off into a sleep. But instead of the peacefulness of last night's slumber, Hayd twisted in a fitful dream. Lucas was shocked that whatever she had to tell him affected her this much. What she had been through, Lucas could only imagine; but he set his jaw determined that he'd protect her from whoever or whatever it was.

Talking in her sleep, the only phrase that Lucas could make out was 'Can't go back'. She repeated it over and over becoming more distressed by the moment. Lucas wanted to wake her but knew of the dangers of waking someone mid dream. He tried to sooth her, but it only seemed to make things worse. Her hands balled up into fists. Haydence jolted awake sitting halfway upright with her eyes fully open breathing heavily.

When she realized where she was, Lucas saw a wave of relief wash over her. "Lucas?"

She still seemed unsure that it was him. But when she satisfied herself that he was real, by assaulting him with numerous kisses, Hayd clung to him for assurance and support.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lucas pressed his forehead to hers and caressed her face with his hands.

Hayd's voice trembled. "I can't, not now, at least. I promise to tell you after we get rid of Durning."

Lucas kissed her brow. "Ok. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'm here."

She smiled, "I know. Thank you."

* * *

Lucas and Haydence arrived at the hotel's restaurant at noon. The food was good. Both of them enjoyed the meal and each other's company although their thoughts wandered to different things. After Hayd left the table to find the toilet, Lucas's phone rang.

"Lucas, have you seen Harry?" It was Ruth, and she sounded worried.

"Not since quarter to eleven. What's wrong?"

"Well, it's one o'clock, and he's not back on the grid yet." Ruth hesitated, "And there's something else."

"What?"

"He wanted me to find everything on Haydence Todd. I gave him a report this morning, but now I've got fresh intell."

Lucas sat up straight and alert. "Tell me what you've found. Start from the beginning though. What did you give to Harry this morning?"

"I couldn't read the file from this morning. It was sealed."

"But the information you have now isn't?"

"That's right."

"Then tell me."

"Harry made it perfectly clear that it was for his eyes only."

"But Harry's missing."

"Don't say that."

"If he's not on the grid and he hasn't checked in, that defines him as missing, Ruth." He was starting to get impatient, and she could tell it in his voice.

She took a deep breath, "I hope I'm doing the right thing. Haydence Todd is the ex-wife of Gavin Todd." She waited for Lucas to comment.

"Who's Gavin Todd then?" Lucas bristled. Knowing that Hayd had an ex-husband was one thing. Giving him a name was another. He didn't like the man already.

"Gavin Todd was a highly respected MI-6 officer. He was decorated multiple times for his services to Britain."

"Was?"

"He's dead. But I'll get back to that in a moment. Haydence and Gavin Todd married thirteen years ago."

"Christ."

"What?"

"She must have been a kid."

"Let's see. Haydence was seventeen. Gavin was twenty-five. They married in Scotland. Five years ago, they divorced."

"Yes, I know that. Was the reason for the divorce given?"

"Not in any of the material that I have now."

"Ok, go on."

"Six months after the divorce, Gavin winds up dead in her flat. The official story is that Gavin committed suicide due to stress from work and from the break-up. Gavin was even given a posthumous citation for services to the state."

"And you think that story doesn't wash?"

"Well, I think it's a little hard to commit suicide by bashing your own brains out. The pictures I have here have more in common with blunt force trauma than a bullet wound."

"How bad?"

"Lucas, his face is gone."

"Jesus." Lucas leaned his head down.

"Another story floating around at the time said that Gavin was targeted and murdered by Iranian fundamentalists."

"Let me guess, that story doesn't hold up either?"

"Well, it leaves a lot of unanswered questions. Why didn't the Iranians post the execution on the web? Why did they let Haydence go unharmed? Why did it take her six hours from his time of death to call the police?"

"Surely Six brought her in for a debriefing?"

"Oh, here's where it gets good. She was brought in for debriefing, polygraph, the works. I even have the report right here. Notes from the examiner state that 'Mrs. Todd was the calmest subject this examiner had ever tested. Either she is simply not a very emotional woman or she has the makings of a true psychopath."

"I don't know if I'd classify that as 'good'. Hold on. When did they give her the test? She might still have been in shock."

"The test was administered a month after Gavin's death."

Lucas was stunned into silence.

"There is one other thing."

"What?"

"Lucas, there was one other story concerning the death of Gavin Todd going around at the time of his death, but it's so underground that I've always just chalked it up to rumor."

"What's that then?"

"That Haydence Todd was an operative for the Iranians. That she sold Gavin out to them and that she killed him."

"I can't believe that!" Lucas felt the blood rush to his face. "If that's true, then why wasn't she prosecuted?"

"I don't know. And, you can believe what you want. I'm just telling you everything I know. How do you want to proceed with the mission?"

"Harry would have told me if he had found anything concrete to cast doubt on Haydence. We go as planned."

"Understood."

"Thanks, Ruth. Let me know the moment Harry shows up."

"I will."

Lucas put down the phone and ran his hand through his hair. His Haydence couldn't be an informant. His Haydence couldn't be a killer. Yet, the information and speculations ran circles through his head. He hadn't thought Sarah capable of all the things she had done either. Where the hell was Harry? He had almost told him something earlier in the room. Was this it?

Lucas could feel his blood racing through him.

If Hayd was playing him, if he found out that she really had betrayed Britain and murdered one of its citizens, he wouldn't go easy on her like he did with Sarah. He was done playing the fool.

As Haydence walked back to the table, she could tell a change in Lucas.

"Is anything wrong?"

"No. We just need to leave if we're going to be early for the appointment."

Hayd reached in her handbag and found the keys to the Spider. Lucas held out his hand, "I'll drive. You need to focus on getting ready for Durning."

Looking at him questioningly, Hayd placed the keys in his hand and moved to kiss his cheek. Not leaning down, Hayd was forced to stand on tiptoes to reach him.

Stunned by Lucas's complete change, Hayd whispered, "Ok," under her breath and turned to leave the restaurant. Lucas let her walk a few paces in front of him. She brought a finger up to the corner of her eye. Lucas stared straight through her his eyes cold and distant.


	14. Balls and Sarcasm

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. My tried and true reviewers, my silent readers, and my alerters and favoriters. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Haydence crossed the cold dim parking garage and climbed into the Spider. Lucas followed her a few seconds later. He refused to look at her.

She turned to him. "Lucas, whatever you think you know, you don't have the whole story."

"You had the chance to tell me your side of the story this morning. Whatever your side is, you obviously don't trust me enough to tell me the truth."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Lucas."

"The truth isn't complicated, Hayd. The truth is the truth."

Hayd actually threw her head back and laughed. The sound echoed against the concrete, "How old are you, Lucas? Two and a half?"

Lucas opened and closed his hands over the steering wheel. He restrained the urge to grab Haydence and shake the truth out of her. For the first time, he turned to look at her. "We have a job to do. I suggest that we do it."

"And then?" Her voice wavered. She feared his answer.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"Right. We've known each other less than forty-eight hours, and you expect me to tell you everything. Well, that's obvious. I mean I'm sure I know all your secrets." Haydence's sarcasm seethed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Just don't start this 'holier than thou' routine. One thing I can't stand is a hypocrite."

"Well, you won't have to put up with me for much longer."

Hayd stared at the blank gray wall in front of her. Instead of getting angry and loud, the opposite seemed to happen. Her breathing stilled, and she shut down. Now she was hard, cold. A chill hung in her voice.

"Are you going to drive or do you want us to be late?"

Lucas let out an incredulous laugh, started the engine with a roar, and sped out of the parking place.

* * *

When they reached Durning's offices, Lucas parallel parked the Spider, got out circling the front, and opened the door for Hayd. Everything he did was clockwork. Everything was rehearsed – even the kiss he planted on Hayd's cheek. He thought he tasted salt, but he shook off that thought. He must have been mistaken. She obviously didn't care anything about him if she was going to give up as easily as she seemed to do. What did she have to cry about? He doubted any tears would be genuine anyway.

As Haydence walked into the building, Lucas strolled down to the coffee shop on the corner. With the wire he had attached to Hayd's dress, he could hear everything that was happening and speak to her as well. Back up was further up the road to make sure that Durning would not be spooked.

When Haydence walked through Durning's office door, she was all business and smiles. She had arrived at a quarter to two, but Durning made her wait a full half an hour before seeing her. The entire time she was forced to wait, Hayd remained the picture of poise.

Durning finally walked into the reception room and greeted Hayd with a gruff grunt. He was just as tall as Lucas but slightly older with blond hair and crystal blue eyes that were angry. "Where the hell is Philip? I don't like having two tailors working on the same suit. Besides, Phillip's done my last six suits."

She rose in one fluid movement and went to shake his hand. "I'm afraid that Philip is ill today, Mr. Durning. If you prefer, think of me as your seamstress instead of tailor."

Durning failed to extent his hand in return. "Hmmp! Are you any good?"

Haydence crossed her arms in front of her. "Mr. Durning, you have no idea what these hands are capable of. But am I capable of botching the flow a steel gray, middleweight, single-breasted suit by stitching too tightly? No. I'm not. So I think I'll leave that to Philip. Good day, sir."

Durning looked down to see he was wearing exactly what she had described. She had seen in a matter of seconds what he had tried to name all day. No wonder he had been feeling agitated. She was almost out the door when he realized that she was walking away from him.

"Wait, young lady."

Hayd kept walking. She could hear Lucas's hiss in her ear piece, "What the hell are you doing, Todd?" So, it was 'Todd' now. He couldn't even bare to say "Haydence" any more. That realization stabbed her heart. But this was not the time to respond to her heart.

"Wait!" Durning was livid. No tailor had ever behaved in this way towards him. Most were groveling idiots insecure about where their next job was coming from.

Hayd stopped but did not turn around.

"Come back. You can do the fitting."

Hayd grinned slightly before doing an about face and becoming serious again. She walked straight up to Durning and stopped.

"Mr. Durning, I'm honored to have your patronage. But, I won't be yelled at or disrespected in any shape, form, or fashion. I'm an artist. If you want a servant that you can bark orders to, you're looking in the wrong place. If you want someone who can work magic with a needle and thread, I'm your girl."

Durning tried to size Haydence up and then finally reached out his hand in invitation. Hayd replied by extending her own hand. But instead of shaking her hand, Durning brought her hand up to his lips and held it there.

"Forgive me, my dear. I didn't realize I was talking to one of the rarest creatures on the face of the earth."

"Sir?" Hayd looked slightly puzzled but confident at the same time.

"A lady with balls."

Haydence's smile beamed. "Your too kind, Mr. Durning. May I see the suit in question?"

"This way." Durning led her into his main office. The doors closed behind them.

Slipping off his tainted jacket and laying it across the leather sofa with disdain, Durning indicated to the portable clothes rack that sat beside the far wall. Haydence laid down her bag and selected the jacket in progress. Walking up to Durning who had moved in front of the full-length mirror, she slid the jacket over his arms.

He watched her with curiosity. Small talk was forgotten as Hayd fell into her well-known routine of marking and measuring. She actually forgot that he was in the room as she focused on the fabric of the suit. When Durning finally ventured to speak, Hayd was pulled out of her zone.

"Unusual name that, 'Haydence Todd'."

"Yes, sir. It is. Have to blame my parents for half of it."

"And your husband for the other?"

"Ex-husband, sir."

"Ah, that's right. You did divorce Gavin before you murdered him, didn't you?"

Stunned, Hayd stared at Durning in silence.

In her earpiece, Lucas yelled, "Haydence, get out of there!"


	15. Challenge and Control

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. My tried and true reviewers, my silent readers, and my alerters and favoriters. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Breaking into a run leaving the coffee shop, all Lucas could think about was the danger Haydence was now in. Durning's propensity for violence was legendary so Lucas almost despaired at what he would find. This is what he feared from the start. This is what Harry promised him wouldn't happen. Images of Hayd motionless on the floor and bleeding pervaded his mind. Only when he reached the lift in Durning's building did he process what he had heard since exiting shop.

* * *

After the initial shock of Durning mentioning Gavin's name, Hayd gave her established answer, "My ex-husband committed suicide, Mr. Durning." Although her voice trembled over the words, she kept her composure.

Durning eyed her with a skeptical air almost ready to challenge her. But, before he continued, something in Hayd's demeanor made his eyes soften. "Whatever you say, Mrs. Todd. Some people don't deserve to live. Gavin Todd, for example, was one sick bastard."

A rueful smile crept up on Hayd's face. "You did know him then."

Durning looked at Hayd with an understanding gaze. "Yes, Mrs. Todd, I did know Gavin: and I believe; therefore, that I know you."

"Well, I don't remember ever having the pleasure of meeting you before today, sir."

"That's not what I mean." He stepped closer to Hayd and whispered in her ear. All Lucas heard was silence. But Hayd heard Durning's voice go low, "A tree can only grow one way when the wind beats it down."

Hayd's eyes shot up to his face, and she stepped away from him. Durning held his hands up and backed off.

* * *

With Haydence holding her own and Durning not exploding into a rage, Lucas hesitated. Maybe Haydence could handle him. He waited just outside the lift and listened.

* * *

Haydence finally broke the silence between them. "I believe you are essentially right, Mr. Durning. Some people don't deserve to live, while others do and are taken from us. I was sorry to hear about Miss Charlotte."

Durning tilted his head starting to form a question.

"I was told before I took the job that you had lost your sister. Forgive me for mentioning it." She moved back to measuring the suit.

Now it was Durning's turn to look rattled. "What did you do when you despaired, Mrs. Todd?"

"I found a way to endure."

"But, in the end, everybody breaks, everybody tears down. You, of all people, know that."

"Then we sew ourselves back together again."

"Hmmp. What do we do when our skin's too thick?"

"Get a sharper needle."

Durning laughed at that.

Haydence slid the jacket off his arms and onto the hanger. "When would you like this completed?"

"Tomorrow." Durning was brought back to the urgency of the suit. "I must have it tomorrow."

She drew in her breath. "Mr. Durning, you know that Philip, your current tailor, has a bit of a control problem. He's not willing to trust that the thread will hold, so he sews tighter than he needs to. You feel that when you wear his suits. If you don't want to feel that in this one, I will need to start from scratch."

"You're saying it can't be done on time?"

"No, not at all. I'm willing to work all night if needed. I'm simply asking permission to take it home with me. If I can do that, I promise to have it for you first thing tomorrow."

"You know I don't let my suits out of the office."

"I do. I wouldn't mind finishing Philip's work, but I know that you won't be _satisfied_." Hayd emphasized that last word and stepped up to him her voice going softer. "And we can't have that, can we?"

Durning edged his way close to her again. "No. But, I had also thought I might ask you out for a drink tonight."

* * *

Lucas heard the tone of the conversation change, and he didn't like where it was going. He entered the lift, and a gnawing sensation formed in the center of his stomach. He wouldn't let himself admit to the reason for it though.

* * *

Hayd smiled and feigned a blush, "I never drink when I'm on the job, Mr. Durning. Besides, going out with you would be a distraction, and I want all my attention on your suit. In fact, you'll be my only client if you allow me to finish this suit. Having clients is like taking a lover – a seamstress should only have one at a time."

"But you'll have this finished by tomorrow if you take it home?"

"I will."

"Then as I will have no other suits in progress, you'll take dinner with me tomorrow." Durning's cold blue eyes bore down on Hayd as he leaned into her.

She looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Yes, Mr. Durning, I will."

"Good. Then you can take the suit with you." Durning placed his finger under Hayd's chin - tilting her mouth up to meet his kiss.

He tasted different to Lucas. Lucas's lips could be warm, demanding, and passionate all at once. Durning's lips were demanding as well, but his need for control left Haydence cold. In fact, it was all she could do not to pull away when his tongue invaded her mouth.

This is how Lucas found them when he walked through the door.

Releasing Hayd from the embrace, a small noise escaped her. To Hayd it meant relief that Durning had let her go. To Durning and Lucas, it registered as something completely different. Durning beamed at the thought he already made an impression on Haydence. Lucas glowered sharing Durning's view of the situation.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" His irritation turned quickly into indignation. "It's just that I'm not use to people coming into my office unannounced."

Before Lucas could respond, Hayd took over. "Forgive me, Mr. Durning. I told my assistant to make sure that I didn't monopolize your valuable time. I tend to do that with some clients."

Durning ran his appreciative eyes over Hayd's curvy frame. "I can see how that can happen."

Haydence didn't give Lucas any opportunity to become confrontational. Looking at Lucas, Hayd said, "Donald, would you collect Mr. Durning's suit. He's been gracious enough to let me finish it at home tonight."

Lucas quickly registered Hayd's success, controlled his baser urge to beat Durning into a pulp, and gathered all the pieces of the suit into the heavy canvass protector bag.

As Lucas walked out of the office, Durning held Hayd back for a moment. Lucas could hear their voices but could only imagine what they were doing. Then there was too much silence. Finally, Durning's voice came over Lucas's microphone, a little thicker than he would have liked, "I'll see you in the morning."

Hayd's voice sounded too breathless for Lucas's liking as well, "Bright and early."


	16. Noise and Trust

**Thanks to everyone who is following this story. My tried and true reviewers, my silent readers, and my alerters and favoriters. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Driving back to the hotel, Lucas kept a grim silence. He had placed Durning's suit and his own jacket in the boot of the car, but it was still too hot for him. Between his fear that Hayd could have been hurt and his jealousy that Durning knew more about her than he did, it was all Lucas could do to keep his cool.

Haydence, on the other hand, beamed from the excitement and the knowledge that they had pulled off the first part of a very difficult assignment. She was not oblivious to Lucas, but only glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She knew that whenever he did start talking that he'd be asking her questions she couldn't answer.

Stopping for a red light, Lucas started unknotting his tie and loosing the top two buttons on his shirt. When he finally spoke, his voice was dark and on edge.

"What kind of noise was that then?"

"I'm sorry?"

"After Durning was done groping you, you made a noise."

Haydence looked at Lucas incredulous. "Out of all the questions that are swimming in your head. Are we really going to have this conversation?"

Lucas turned to her his eyes that intense steel blue that made her weak. But now was no time to be weak.

"I may only have known you for 48 hours, but I know you well enough to realize what that noise means."

"Jesus, here we go."

"What?"

"Well, first of all, the light's gone green."

Lucas looked up to see that it had gone from red to yellow to green without his notice. Other cars were already honking at him to move on. He angrily shifted the Spider into gear and sped off. He continued to glare at her.

"Secondly, that noise was relief that Durning had removed his tongue from my tonsils."

Lucas set his jaw, determined, "I don't think so."

"Oh, you're one of those aren't you?" Hayd's knowing eyes narrowed evaluating Lucas.

"One of what?"

"You are one of those men who takes every little noise a woman makes to be one of pleasure. I bet listening to women's tennis gets you off."

His neck whipped around to look at her, and he saw the corners of her mouth turn up in a grin. He turned the car in a sharp angle and drove them down a secluded alley. He slammed on the breaks screeching the car to a stop. He wouldn't even look at Haydence.

"I 'get off' on the scent of your hair in the morning, the feel of your skin pressed against mine in the heat and wet of the shower, and the sound of your voice when you moan my name. And it's driving me mad to think that a monster like that could make you react the same as me."

Haydence released her seat belt and stood up in the car. He thought she was going to walk away from him. Instead, she stepped up and over the central panel, settling back down on Lucas's lap. Crossing her arms in front of her, Hayd didn't touch him in any other way.

"Durning is a monster. He thrives on domination and control. You have no idea. . ." Hayd couldn't finish her sentence and had to look away from Lucas. When she finally looked back into his eyes, she seemed only slightly calmer. "It was all I could do not to break away from him. He disgusted me. He didn't make me feel safe; he didn't make me feel loved. He wasn't you."

Lucas leaned forward without a word and pressed a button on the dashboard. Hayd looked at him confused until she realized that the automatic cover for the Spider was slowly sliding itself into place.

As it closed, the light shining on Lucas's face dimmed, but she could still see him clearly his eyes just as intense. When it finally locked shut, Lucas leaned up kissing Hayd just below her ear.

His voice was strained, "Then I want to hear that noise again – the real one. Show me the difference."

She leaned into his kiss which he trailed down her throat then along the neckline of her dress.

Lucas untied the wrap belt of Hayd's dress pulling it down to expose her breasts in a lavender lace bra. He placed his hands around her back bringing her chest up to meet his lips. Teasing her nipples with his tongue through the lace, Haydence let out a whimper.

He lifted his head up and grinned. "That's not it."

"What you want can't be faked. You have to work for it. Are you up for the task?"

She shifted on his lap and grazed his hardness through his trousers.

Lucas gasped. "I think I am."

Hayd's left hand skillfully undid his belt and reached for him inside his trousers.

"Feels like it to me."

She pulled him out of his trousers his tip already glistening. His right hand pushed Hayd's wet knickers out of the way. Pushing up into Hayd, they both gasped before Lucas stilled and gently explored Hayd's lips with his own.

Coming up from kissing her lips, Lucas panted. "I thought you were a seamstress. We'll ruin this suit."

"I am a seamstress. I'll sew you a new one. It will be nicer anyway."

Hayd took her time and set an achingly slow tempo which Lucas accepted with pleasure. Haydence's whimper deepened, but Lucas still wasn't satisfied.

"That's not it either."

"You'll have to do something about that then."

"I intend to."

With that Lucas slid one hand under her bra and rolled his hips up into Hayd. Her head fell back and she moaned his name.

"Lucas!"

"That's more like it."

He continued his thrusts glorifying in the sounds that emanated from Hayd's lips and in the beauty of this amazing woman as she climaxed around him. Her secret flesh tightened around Lucas causing him to explode at the same time. They held onto each other as the last movements of their hips finished out their rhythm.

When Hayd came to her senses, she asked Lucas although she already knew the answer, "So, was the sound I made with Durning _anything_ like what you just heard?"

Lucas shook his head, "Not at all."

Hayd leaned her head onto Lucas's shoulder. Neither one seemed eager to leave closeness of the other.

He brought his hands up to caress her hair, "God, Hayd, I so want to trust you."

"Then trust me." She pulled back so she could look Lucas in the eyes.

"Trust works both ways, Haydence."

"You're the first person I've made love to in over ten years. I've just put my life in harm's way with essentially only you for backup. For me, that qualifies as trust – more than you realize."

"What did Durning mean when he called Gavin a 'sick bastard'?"

With that, Haydence opened the car door, slid off Lucas, and walked away.


	17. Ache and Absence

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Shocked from both Hayd's reaction and from his own ache due to the absence of her body, Lucas seemed to move in slow motion zipping himself up before going after her.

He found Haydence leaning her head against one of the brick buildings lining the alley. She heard him approach, but didn't look up.

"Ten minutes."

"What?"

She looked up at him her eyes gleamed with moisture. "Can you be a man and not a Spook for ten bloody minutes?"

"Listen, if there is a connection between your ex-husband and Durning that could jeopardize this mission and put you in danger, I need to know."

Haydence exhaled in a long breath. "Well, I guess I have my answer."

Lucas crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Haydence."

"I cannot talk about my ex-husband. Except to say that there is no connection between him and Durning. At least nothing that would harm the mission."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Harry told me."

Lucas stepped closer to her. "When? When did Harry tell you?"

"This morning. You were changing clothes."

The slow burn of understanding did nothing to improve Lucas's mood. "So Durning knows about you, Harry knows about you, but I can't."

"You're not hearing what I'm saying. I _cannot_ talk about my ex-husband."

"Won't is more like it. Anyway, you talked to Harry."

"No, I didn't. He talked to me. Oh, I could stand here talking to you till the cows come home, and you still won't listen. Forget this. I'll make my own way back to the hotel. I need to be on my own for a while anyway." With that Haydence started to walk towards the end of the alley.

Lucas's frustration got the better of him as he chased after her. Grabbing her left wrist a little harder than he had meant to do, Lucas growled, "Don't walk away from me."

Between the surprise of Lucas being on top of her so quickly, the strength of his hold, and the tone of his voice, something in Haydence snapped. When she turned, the fear and rage in her eyes was like nothing Lucas had ever seen before in her. He had seen a glimpse of it when she pummeled the youth who had harassed her but this was on a totally different level. With her hand formed in a solid fist, she put all her focus, weight, and power behind her punch which connected to Lucas's windpipe.

He stumbled back gasping for breath. Haydence was shaking and repeating the same sentence over and over. "No one touches me like that." In fact, she kept muttering it as she walked away in a daze leaving Lucas alone and gasping in the alley. When he had recovered enough to run after her, she was gone. Running down to where the busy street met the alley, Lucas scanned for her in all directions only to come up empty. Haydence had vanished.

* * *

Hours later back at the hotel, Lucas still tried to process what had happened. Had Haydence been abused by her ex-husband? Is that why Durning had called him a 'sick bastard'? If he had, it was a good thing that he was already dead. But that begged the question, why would Harry know? And why couldn't she trust him enough to tell him? He also berated himself. If she had been abused and he grabbed her like that, he couldn't blame her for reacting the way she did.

Lucas's biggest fear was that he'd ruined everything and that Haydence wouldn't come back at all. The ache that he felt when Hayd left the car had only worsened with her prolonged absence.

He'd have to inform Thames House that Haydence was no longer with him and get someone else to sew the tracking thread into Durning's suit. But he put off making that call; once he did, he would be admitting that she was gone and that hurt too much. With Harry and Haydence missing, there would also be a lot of pressure to abort the mission, and he just couldn't do that.

When a knock sounded at the door, Lucas flew to open it. Haydence stood there holding a couple of sturdy Sainsbury's carrier bags.

"You're back?" Lucas exhaled the words softly as if he were afraid saying them too loudly would make her run again. He wanted to pull her to him but instinct told him that would be the wrong move.

Hayd looked tired and worn. Her voice small and quiet. "I said I would be. I don't plan on giving an apology by the way. Is that a problem?" She tried to pry out Lucas's feelings on her actions in the alley.

"I wasn't expecting an apology; so no, that's not a problem. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. Did I hurt you?"

"Not physically. Well, a slight bruise." She stood at the doorway unsure what to do next, but Lucas tried to bridge the gap.

"Here, let me help you with these." Lucas reached for the bags. She released the bags to Lucas but made it a point to stay more than arms length away from him. With Lucas taking the bags to the other side of the room, Hayd crossed the threshold closing the door behind her. She didn't lock it.

He sat on the sofa and tried to put Haydence at ease.

"So, what's in here then? Shall I help you unpack?"

Haydence nodded but stayed silent.

Lucas looked through the bags. One held a change of clothes for Hayd, a book of the Tennessee countryside, and a bottle of Dickel whisky half full. He'd seen that bottle recently but couldn't remember where. Then it hit him. It was on Hayd's beside table at her house. She must have used it to disinfect his wounds before sewing him up.

"You went back to your flat?"

"I did. I needed clothes for tomorrow but more importantly I needed the comforts of home."

Lucas's anger that Hayd had gone back to her flat unprotected when Russian operatives could still be searching for them rose in his throat. But he kept it in check. He didn't want Hayd to run again. He had a feeling that if she did it might be for good. Instead, he kept his voice calm and didn't make any sudden movements.

"I take it you're not referring to Peckham Rye as 'home'."

The corners of Hayd's mouth turned up slightly. "You know there are only two brands of Tennessee whisky. Dickel and that other kind. You can walk into most grocery stores here and find the other. I have to order this from back home so I don't do it often."

"Do you ever think about moving back to the States?" He held his breath worried of the answer.

She moved slightly closer to the table. "Oh, no. It's too hot, there's hardly any culture, and there are tornadoes. But, I miss the crackle of electricity in a thunderstorm, I miss the dogwood trees blooming in spring, I miss the taste of Mayfields Ice Cream."

"But at least you can get your whisky."

"That's right." She pulled out two glasses from the bag and attempted to pour them both a drink. But her hands shook so much that she didn't trust herself not to spill it. "Would you mind?"

Lucas poured them each a generous portion. Hayd's hand continued to shake as she brought the glass to her lips. "I'll be ok in a minute. But I've got to still my hands before I start on the suit."

Examining the bottle as he took his first sip, Lucas's eyebrows went up. "You used good ten year old whisky to patch me up? I hope I was worth it."

"The jury's still out on that one." But a smile slowly crept up on her face, and Lucas knew she was teasing. Haydence teasing. That was a good sign.

Then Lucas turned to the other bag. He placed a handful of cds and a rectangular radio/cd player on the table. He looked at her and smiled, "And the music's for?"

"I always listen to music when I sew. I need to be relaxed and music helps."

She noticed Lucas try to hide a smirk.

"What?"

"You know they make a device for MP3s and I-Tunes. And it'd be a bit smaller."

"This is me we're talking about, Lucas. You're lucky I didn't bring my portable record player and my 33s.


	18. Music and Dance

**As this chapter has a musical element to it, I might suggest going to Youtube and searching for "Sam Cooke 'That's Where It's At'." I don't normally like lyrics mixed in with fiction, but here it simply felt right. Obviously, I did not write the lyrics and do not own the established characters - only Haydence and the plot. Thanks to all readers and reviewers!  


* * *

**

Selecting one of her cds, Haydence continued to sip her whisky. The sweet burn started at her lips and continued down to her stomach. As the music started to play, Lucas listened a minute before asking, "Otis Redding?"

Haydence shook her head. "Sam Cooke. I grew up listening to him on my Dad's 33s. I still have them back at the flat. Those and my Dad's 45s."

"Do you need you call him?"

"Who?"

"You're father. Let him know that you're ok. I wouldn't want him to worry." Lucas pulled out a new mobile. "I got you a one use phone just in case you needed to call anyone."

She eyed the phone cautiously. "Did you buy this or did you lift it from some poor unsuspecting sod?"

Lifting both eyebrows causing a crinkle in his forehead, Lucas smiled. "What do you think?"

"Ah, Lucas, always the Spook." But unlike in the alley, Hayd's voice slid almost lovingly over the words. "That's very kind of you, but my Dad's dead. And there's no one else to call."

"I'm sorry, Hayd. I didn't know."

"It's alright. How could you have? He's been gone fourteen years now. I was sixteen. Jesus, it seems like another lifetime ago. And I suppose it was. Still hurts. Suppose it always will."

Her voice drifted off, but Lucas decided not to press her. If she wanted to talk, she would.

Taking another sip of whisky, she continued, "He had cancer. When he died, I got so angry. Angry at the world, angry with God. And well, you know what happens to a sixteen year old girl who's angry at the world."

"What?" Lucas didn't want to say what he was thinking.

"Yes, you do. But you're too afraid to say it. I guess you're just trying to be nice. So, points for you there. I was sixteen. I was angry. I was stupid."

"How stupid?"

"Well, let's just say I would have saved myself a lot of pain and heartache if I hadn't been stupid."

She looked at him, again slightly nervous, "I'm ready to start sewing now. What are you going to do?"

"I need to call Thames House and check in. I'll call from the loo so I won't disturb you."

"Ok. Thank you."

As he stood in the doorway to the toilet, "Cupid" starting playing. Hayd flicked her hand in Lucas's direction urging him to leave. Maybe she was a little self-conscious after opening herself up to him like that?

When Lucas emerged, he had changed back into his jeans and a new black vest.

He stared at Hayd entranced. She had changed from her lavender dress into a dusky pink t-shirt. He couldn't tell how long it was as she sat on the sofa, her legs crossed in front of her. Holding Durning's jacket on her lap, her hands sewed in rhythm to the music. Lucas could see her bare toes tapping away to the beat.

Quietly lying down on the bed, Lucas watched without disturbing her. She sang along quietly to the songs. All the songs. She knew each by heart. One thing he noticed as he listened was that even the fast songs had a touch of melancholy in them. Even the love songs had that touch of bittersweet. He ached knowing that Haydence had experienced such sadness in her life. Knowing more about her made the need to hold her even more pronounced.

Then the upbeat "Cha Cha Cha" came on. Lucas couldn't suppress his smile at how Hayd's hips moved in time to the beat. He knew she had to work on the suit, but he couldn't stop himself from standing up and walking over to her.

She stopped sewing when she saw the blue of his jeans in her peripheral vision. Hayd didn't look up but smiled slightly.

"Can I help?"

"Dance with me."

At last looking up, her gaze searched for something in Lucas's steel blue eyes. Haydence seemed unsure.

"Why?"

"Do you need to have a reason to dance?"

"I've got so much work to do, Lucas. You have no idea."

"Come on. Ten minutes. I won't be a Spook. You won't be a seamstress. Ten minutes."

He held his hand out to Haydence and did the same opening and closing motion she had done the night before when she invited him to bed. She only slightly hesitated before laying down the suit, placing her hand in his, and standing up.

"I hope you're not ambitious. Don't expect me to do the 'Cha Cha Cha'."

His voice hit that deeper tone that always made her stomach flutter. "That's not what I had in mind."

Lucas pushed the back button on the cd player twice, and "That's Where Its At" came on loud and clear. Holding Hayd's left hand up to the height of his chest and letting his other arm curve around her waist, Lucas left a respectable space between their bodies. Sam Cooke crooned:

Lights turned way down low  
And music soft and slow  
With someone you love so  
That`s where it`s at

As they swayed together in the same rhythm, the distance between them slowly closed.

Your world turned upside down  
You`re making not a sound  
No one else around  
That`s where it`s at

This felt right. This felt true. How had he ever survived without this woman near him?

Your heart, beating fast  
You`re knowing that time will pass  
But hoping that it lasts  
That`s where it`s at

Hayd rested her head on his chest. Leaning into her, a deeply contented sigh escaped his lips. Moving her head to where she could look into his eyes, Haydence again silently evaluated Lucas. She held onto his hand and started leading him to the bed, but Lucas stopped her.

"Hayd, you know I don't expect you to this."

"Hmm, aren't we Mr. Presumptuous? We both know how good you are at _that_." She switched to her more Southern accent. "Now let's see how good you are at cuddlin'."


	19. Favourites and Coffee

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. I do not own Spooks, or any of it's characters, only Haydence and the plot.

* * *

**

Lucas turned out to be just as good at cuddlin' as he was at the other. It was simply wonderful to be held purely for the sake of being held.

They faced each other and laid their heads on the pillows. One of Lucas's hands supported Hayd's neck while the other one gently roamed from her hair to her face to her body. She put her free arm underneath his and absentmindedly stroked his back and side.

Hayd smiled. "Shall we play 'favourites'?"

"What's that?"

"It's where we take turns asking each other what our favourite things are. We have to be specific though. For example, favourite non-alcoholic cold drink?"

"Orange juice. Yours?"

"Very good. You've got the hang of this already. Fresh home-made ice tea. Your turn."

"Favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Mayfields Butter Pecan. You simply let it melt in your mouth and experience all these amazing complex flavours. You?"

"I don't like ice cream. Too cold."

"Oh, well I hope you won't mind me try to convert you some day."

Lucas grinned. "Not at all. I look forward to it."

"Favourite tv show as a child?"

Lucas blushed, "Doctor Who. Tom Baker was my Doctor."

Haydence let out a laugh. "I love Doctor Who. Tom Baker was my Doctor too."

"But you're younger than I am."

"Ah, but I had to watch it on PBS in the States. We were always behind you lot – several series in fact. By the time we moved here, they had already moved on to Colin Baker."

"Favourite foreign language?"

"You're going to laugh. British English. I know I know. Hardly foreign. But to a Southern American, it is a totally different language. It took me years to stop blushing when a kid asked to borrow a 'rubber' from me at school. Yours?"

Lucas grinned, "Russian. I'm fluent."

"Really? Say something in Russian for me."

"Я люблю тебя."

"Beautiful. What does it mean?"

" 'I love you.' "

"That's lovely. I generally think that that phrase sounds nice in any language, except German where it almost sounds rude; but that is exceptionally nice."

Lucas gently pulled Hayd to a better angle where so he could look into her eyes, "No. You don't quite understand. Я люблю тебя, Haydence. I love you, Hayd."

The realization that Lucas meant those words towards her was staggering. She stilled her hand. "Lucas. It's a big step to say those three little words. Once you say them, you can't take them back."

"I know. But that's what I feel, and I don't intend to take them back. And, I don't want you to feel pressured in any way. I simply had to tell you what was in my heart."

Haydence snuggled closer to Lucas and started caressing his back again.

Lucas was so soothed by Hayd's presence that he fell asleep. He even started to snore slightly. Haydence grinned as she quietly rose and moved back to her sewing. She hated to leave him, but she had a deadline to meet. Putting the music on low, she sewed through the night.

When Lucas awoke, the summer sunlight already shone through the windows. He scanned the room for Haydence but couldn't see her anywhere. Maybe he had spooked her when he had declared his love? Starting to panic, Lucas made for the front door. Then the door to the toilet opened, and Hayd came out showered and dressed for the day. Wearing a dress of warm brown and muted teal, she smiled at Lucas and moved towards him. He opened his arms to her. Embracing, they stood there without talking for a few minutes before giving in to their first kiss of the morning.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, no bad dreams at all. You must have driven them away. Did you sleep?"

"Not at all. Had to pull an all nighter."

"Hayd."

"It had to be done. I wasn't lying when I said the whole lot of original stitches had to come out. I hate coming in and cleaning up a mess left by a bloody amateur. Give me a cup of coffee under my belt, and I'll be fine."

"There are other ways of keeping you up." Lucas leaned down his lips lingering at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

She made a noise and reluctantly pushed him away gently. "If you start that, we'll never make it in time. It will have to keep for later."

"That's a promise."

"Help me put the wire back on."

Lucas retrieved the thin wire. The top of Hayd's dress was a mock shrug so this time he attached the wire to the nude slip she wore underneath. Being so close to her soft flesh made Lucas go weak.

He let out desperate whisper, "Hayd."

She kissed his forehead. "This afternoon. Promise." She glanced at the time. "Shite, we'll have to hurry if we're going to be early. I'll have to skip the coffee."

* * *

When they reached the Durning's offices, Lucas was not happy. The little shop where he had waited before was closed for the day so he had to make due with a little diner an entire street further away.

"I don't like it. I should stay in the car."

"Right out in the open where Durning can see you? We don't want him getting the jitters now, do we?"

"Ok. But the first sign of trouble, say you don't feel well. I'll come running. I won't let anything happen to you."

She leaned into kiss him, "I know. Lucas, be careful."

"I was just about to say the same thing to you."

* * *

Even though Hayd had arrived early as scheduled, Durning seemed to be in a desperate mood as well. His flirts and innuendos with Hayd made Lucas's blood burn underneath his skin. If they didn't need Durning to lead them to the weaponized heroin, Lucas would already have taken him down a few notches.

He took the suit eagerly from her hands and disappeared into the changing room. He still continued to talk to her. "And where is your assistant, Donald, this morning?"

"Oh, he's off to have a bit of breakfast down the street."

Stepping out wearing Hayd's creation, Durning beamed at how good it was. "Absolutely brilliant, Mrs. Todd. Everything feels light and easy."

"I'm so glad you are pleased with it, Mr. Durning." Hayd tried to stifle a yawn.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Todd. You must have been up all night. Let me offer you some coffee."

"Thank you."

"How do you take it?"

"White. One sugar please."

He prepared her coffee then stepped back into his dressing room taking off the new suit. It seemed odd to Hayd. If he had demanded it done by today, why wouldn't he continue to wear it? That was the central premise for sewing the tracking thread into the suit in the first place. If he didn't wear it, the whole plan could collapse.

Haydence sipped the coffee given to her and the sat down on the sofa. Usually coffee perked her up, but today, it was having no effect. In fact, just the opposite.

Resting her head in her hand, Haydence yawned again. "I'm sorry, Mr. Durning, but I just can't seem to keep my eyes open."

In her ear, she could hear Lucas saying, "Hayd, is something wrong?"

The next thing Lucas heard was a shattering sound. The cup had fallen from her hand, and Hayd slumped down into the sofa.

"Hayd, respond. If you're ok, say something."

But all Lucas heard was silence then the ripping of material and Durning's voice. "Oh, so disappointing, Mrs. Todd. I thought you'd know better than to wear a wire. And I had such high hopes for you."

Lucas yelled, "All teams converge on the Durning building now! Friendly is not responding! Repeat, friendly is down!"

Lucas bolted into a run. Durning crushed the wire under his foot and spoke to some men who had just entered the office. "Leave the suit. I hate to waist a sewing masterpiece, but I can't have them following us. Take the bitch. I have plans for her."

By the time Lucas made it to the Durning's office, it was deserted. No sign of Durning. No sign of Hayd but the discarded wire and the suit lying lifeless on the ground. Each of the teams searched the building – each one came up empty.

Breathing fast, Lucas slid down the side of the wall holding his head in his hands. Hayd was gone, she was in the hands of a monster, and it was all his fault.


	20. Fabric and Files

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Lucas sat on the floor next to the sofa in Durning's office numb. Hayd was gone, captured by a madman who knew she had betrayed him. Lucas had seen pictures of what Durning had done to previous informants and swore that she would not end up like Durning's others victims.

A familiar voice came across the com. "Lucas, report."

He picked up a shred of fabric torn from Hayd's dress when Durning found the wire. Lucas's response caught in his throat.

"Lucas, report."

"Ruth. Durning's building is clear. No sign of him or Haydence. Did you get anything from CCTV?"

"Negative. Somehow Durning's men hacked into the system and sent the whole net within a mile radius on loop for the last ten minutes. I can't even tell you what kind of vehicle they left in."

"Damn it!"

"There's something else, Lucas."

"What?"

"Harry's here, and he wants you back on the grid. Now."

"Absolutely not. We can't leave Hayd in the hands of that monster."

Suddenly, Harry's voice over the com, "We're not going to leave Haydence Todd to Durning's non-existent mercy. But, I've got information for you that cannot be given to you while you're out in the field. So get back on the grid. That's the best way to help her."

Lucas's voice growled trying to hold his emotions in check, "Understood. I'm coming in."

* * *

Once back at Thames House, Lucas found Ruth as soon as he cleared security.

"Any news on Hayd's location?"

"Nothing new yet on locating her or Durning."

"Do you know what's going on with Harry?"

"Just that Harry's ordered extra security measures around the conference room. Whatever it is, it's big."

"Who's going in there?"

"You are." She led Lucas straight back to the conference room where Harry was waiting then turned on her heels and left shutting the door behind her.

"Harry, this better be good."

"Depends on your definition of good. Have a seat, Lucas." Harry gestured to a seat. On the table in front of it, a small packet of official papers lay in a neat pile. Beside Harry sat a large brown envelope.

Lucas sat down and impatiently scanned through the papers. "I signed the Official Secrets Act more than a decade ago, Harry. What are you playing at? I known I can be prosecuted if I leak information."

"This says that if you are found guilty of leaking the following information that all your assets, funds, property, pension, etc., will go to the state as well as losing your British citizenship. Listen, if you want to know about Haydence Todd, then you must sign that document."

Lucas glared at him.

"Lucas, I've just spent most of the last 24 hours and my last favours with the big wigs at Six to get you access to her file. Don't pull a stubborn streak now."

"I don't care about her past. I just want to find her, Harry. How does this help us find Hayd?"

"We are doing everything we can to find Haydence and Durning. What is in these files may help us decide what strategy to take once we find her. Lucas, yesterday morning, I thought I knew her whole story. But I was wrong. Even she doesn't know the whole story. As painful as it will be, you need to know this."

Lucas took up the pen, scrawled his name onto the paper, and slid it back to Harry who in turn slid Lucas the brown envelope. He opened it to find a mirage of papers and a smaller brown envelope. He started flipping through the pages.

"Start talking, Harry."

"Haydence Catherine Chandler moved to the UK in 1989 with her father, James. He was a minister in the American United Methodist Church doing a stint of work with the Church of England. She attended local community schools and was set to do well in her exams. She was looking at A-levels and had her sites at Cambridge. But her father had been ill the majority of their time in England. Yet, he was insistent that she finish her exams. He died while she was sitting her Literature exam. She was just a few months shy of her seventeenth birthday.

"With her father dead, she was not going to be allowed to stay in the country because she was a minor in American law. She rebelled, went missing for about four weeks after the funeral, and latched onto a man eight years her senior."

"Gavin Todd."

"Yes. According to her statement, she knew that he worked for Six because he boasted of it after their first time together. She became infatuated and saw marriage to him as much as a means to an end for staying into the country as well as love. But after the marriage, he pressured her to stay home and she did. She gave up Cambridge for Todd. Those first few years of marriage were good because she simply did what he told her to do. Then for some reason, things changed. She got herself an apprenticeship at a master tailor's in London."

"Hold on, Harry." Lucas held up a picture of a oddly pretty teenage girl. The picture showed smooth ivory skin, a small nose that slightly turned up on the end, and a smile that reflected pure happiness and innocence. "You've spent your last favours on a rubbish file. They've got this pictured labeled as 'Haydence Chandler' but that's not Hayd. Looks nothing like her."

"Stay with me Lucas. Gavin started drinking and having affairs. When their marriage began to fail, Gavin Todd started to beat Haydence. He was smart about it and never hurt her enough to leave major bruising. Remember he was in our business and knew various techniques. Finally Haydence decided she wanted out of the marriage and was trying to find information on any one of Gavin's numerous affairs when she stumbled across proof that he had been selling secrets to the Iranians for years."

"If that's true then why does Six still trot out that story of Gavin being a national hero?"

"Lucas, how would it look for a multi-decorated and honored member of MI-6 were then to be found guilty of the worst conduct imaginable – treason. It'd make the entire security services out to be a laughing stock."

"That still doesn't explain why this girl in the picture looks nothing like Haydence. You said that he beat her," Lucas stumbled over that phrase barely about to say it, "but never enough to bruise her."

"Haydence left Gavin and moved out on her own. She was given around the clock protection from Six. When Gavin found out that not only was she divorcing him but she was giving information about his treasonous activities, he snapped. He went to her apartment, showed a fake ID to the agents, and persuaded them that he'd been sent to take over of the protection detail. He then proceeded to get drunk, bashed down her door, and started beating Haydence for her betrayal. This time he didn't care about who saw her afterwards because he intended to kill her."

Harry hesitated. "I hate for you to have to see this, but you must, Lucas. Open the small envelope."

Lucas eyed Harry and the envelope with trepidation. "What am I going to find?"

"Open the envelope. Those pictures were taken six hours after he started beating her."

Lucas pulled out the new set of pictures. He covered his mouth and let out a sound of disgust and despair. "That bastard. If he weren't dead, I'd kill him myself. Slowly. How did Hayd survive this?"

"She is a very strong young woman. Gavin beat Hayd until he passed out. Then according to her statement, she passed out as well. When she came to, Gavin's head was bashed in by the baseball bat her Grandfather had given her when she left the States."

An memory came flooding back to Lucas of Hayd sitting on her sofa leaning her chin on a worn baseball bat. "She still has that bat."

"It was always assumed by Haydence and Five that she took that bat and beat Gavin to death with it. Her fingerprints were on it, but there was also another's that we could not identify at the time. When she came to, she called her handler at Six."

"Who cleaned up most of the mess and made it look like a suicide."

"Gavin Todd gets posthumous award for services to the state. MI-6 gets rid of a very nasty PR story."

"What did Hayd get?"

"Haydence Todd got fast tracked to British citizenship to replace her spouse visa and never had to worry about being sent out of the country again. Unless…"

"Unless she talked about it." Lucas hung his head. "That's why she couldn't tell me about Gavin."

"She knew she'd get deported if Six even thought that she had talked to you about her ex-husband."

"But you knew all this when you met her."

"I knew most of it. Yesterday morning I urged her to tell you. She said even I didn't have clearance to authorize it so I went to Six and signed the very same document that you just did. Then, I went digging deeper."

"What did you find?"

"A connection between Charles Durning and Gavin Todd."

Just as Harry started to speak, Ruth came barging through the door. Lucas quickly closed the file.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to confirm. Lucas, did your teams bring back the suit that Haydence sewed for Durning?"

"Yes. It's being processed."

"You didn't leave any fragments of Hayd's clothing behind?"

"No. The fragment of dress that was torn off with the wire was brought in as well. Why?"

"Because we're getting two readings from the tracking thread. One here at Thames House."

Lucas stood up, "Where's the other signal coming from?"

"This is where it's crazy. It's back at the Durning building."


	21. Cleverness and Bravery

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

"By the way, Harry. That information you wanted just came through." Ruth handed him a document.

"Good. Ruth, start narrowing down on that signal. Try to pinpoint where in the building it's originating. Lucas will be with you in just a minute. Close the doors behind you, please."

Ruth left quickly resealing the room. Lucas looked down at Harry.

"Make it fast. I need to get out there and help find her."

"You will. But first, the connection between Durning and Gavin Todd. I told you Todd had numerous affairs while married to Haydence."

"And?" Now that a fresh lead had surfaced, Lucas with starting to get impatient.

"One of those affairs was with Charlotte, Durning's sister. He had his own people search into Gavin's history."

"Durning found out about the abuse to Hayd."

"And was determined his sister wouldn't suffer the same fate. There was more than one group watching Hayd's flat that night. I think that when Gavin showed up, Durning's men contacted him. Durning arrived and heard the whole confrontation between the two."

"He listened to her being beaten and did nothing." Lucas's anger seethed.

"Then with both of them passed out, he comes in. The door had already been breached. All he had to do was pick up her baseball bat and start swinging."

"Leaving Haydence and Six thinking she murdered Gavin. You said at the time a second set of fingerprints were found on the bat."

Holding up the paper Ruth had just handed him. "This just confirms that Durning's prints taken from his office just now are the same as on Hayd's bat from that night."

"So what does he want with Hayd now?"

"Well, apart from her obvious betrayal of wearing a wire, I don't know."

"Hold on. You said Charlotte was killed in Afghanistan. What was she doing over there?"

"After Gavin's death, she became reclusive. She didn't believe the suicide story that Six cooked up. A few years later she joined a peace activist group and went helping civilians in war torn places around the world. Her death was a tragic accident."

"You don't think that in Durning's sick mind he holds Hayd responsible for Charlotte's death?"

Harry shook her head. "God help her if he does."

The phone buzzed. Harry answered. "What?"

"It's Ruth. I've pinpointed the source of the signal. I need you and Lucas in here now."

Both Lucas and Harry ran from the room.

Ruth leaned over her computer screen but moved to give both of them room to see.

"I've located a sub-basement in Durning's building not on the original schematic. The signal is coming from there."

Harry looked at Ruth. "But if Haydence only sewed the thread into Durning's suit, how's that possible."

A light came on in Lucas's eyes. "She didn't just sew it into his suit. She sewed it into her own clothes as well. She was up all night. It wouldn't have taken her a couple of minutes to sew some of the tracking thread into her own clothes." Lucas grinned hopefully.

"Clever girl." Harry beamed.

Ruth wasn't so sure. "Clever – unless Durning makes her take her clothes off."

* * *

Hayd woke up to a terribly fuzzy feeling in her head. It was dark. The last thing she remembered was the cup and saucer slipping from her hand. She reached to her ear. No earpiece. She brought her hand up to her dress. She could feel where Durning had ripped it and taken the wire. Swallowing, Haydence tried to keep her cool. She had her back up plan, and she had faith in Lucas. He would find her.

Then the light came on allowing her to see the room she was in. It wasn't much. Plain walls and a single bed pushed up against the far wall. She had been placed on the bed. The door opened, and Durning sauntered in pleased with himself.

"You are disappointing in so many ways, Mrs. Todd."

"You'll forgive me for not standing up." Hayd nodded to how her wrist was handcuffed to the bed hindering her movements. "And for not giving a shit about disappointing you."

Durning grinned, "There's that bravery again. Those balls that have fascinated me since I first met you. Where were those balls when Gavin Todd was beating you down every night?"

"I don't know what you mean." Her voice stammered.

"Oh, don't worry. I wouldn't dream of having you break your silence and end up being deported. Mind you, deportation is the least of your worries now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first, you're going to strip for me. Then we'll have some fun. After that, I'm going to kill you. Why should a weak willed, American bitch like you go on living while my sister's ashes sit on my desk?"

"I had nothing to do with Charlotte's death."

"If you had had the nerve to deal with your mad husband, Gavin would have never gotten involved with Charlotte. Did you know they were lovers? Did you know she mourned him? A base, treasonous, wife beater, and she mourned him."

"That's not my fault. Besides, he's dead now."

"No thanks to you."

"What?"

"Do you really think that someone as weak as you could murder anybody."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying your new found bravery is based on a lie. You think that at the end you had the strength to stand up to your husband. You didn't. That was me. You'd be dead right now if I hadn't beaten Gavin to a bloody pulp with your bat."

Hayd stared off into space dazed. "No. That's not true. I killed him. I stood up to him. Just once, I stood up to him."

"No. You didn't. I did." He walked closer and grabbed her chin forcing it upwards. "So, you owe me. Now strip."

"Go to hell."

Durning reared back and hit Hayd with the flat of his hand. "Take them off, now."

As Hayd started to loosen what was left of her dress, Durning made a call on his mobile, "Send it in here."

By the time Hayd was devoid of all her clothes, the man arrived and passed Durning a package. Durning handed Hayd's clothes to him. "Get rid of these too. Just in case." Durning tossed the package on the bed. "Open it."

Hayd did as she was told, but her hands shook. She found a new change of clothes in the bag. Durning smiled as he walked out the door, "Put them on. We're going for a ride."

As the door closed behind him, Hayd's heart sank.


	22. Shoes and Signals

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Durning gave Hayd longer to dress than she expected. But, given that her new clothes consisted of a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, she didn't need a great deal of time. She wasn't even given the luxury of underwear. Hayd feared Durning would return at any moment so she hurriedly pulled on the pants. The shirt slid over her head and one arm but that was the limit while still cuffed to the bed.

Then he was back in the small room tossing her a pair of shoes. Releasing Haydence from the cuffs, Durning allowed Hayd to pull her cuffed arm through the shirt quickly. Securing both hands in front of her by locking her other wrist in the cuffs, Durning drug Hayd up to her full height.

"Put your shoes on."

"I'm surprised you've bothered to give me a pair."

"Well, take them or leave them as you like, but you might need them where you're going."

"You just told me I'm going to die soon. If I end up in the one place, I won't need them. If I wind up in the other, it'll be so hot I won't want them."

"There has been a little change in plans. As you know, I've been doing a little deal with the Russians." Durning's cold smile gleamed. "That deal has just gotten a bit sweeter. They seem to be quite interested in you."

Haydence stammered. "Wh..What would the Russians want with me?"

Durning's smugness was intolerable. "You, in and of yourself, are nothing. As I keep trying to tell you. The fact that you've gotten quite intimate with Lucas North means that the Russians are willing to pay big money for you."

Handing Hayd a set of pictures, Durning enjoyed watching the shock on her face. The pictures were taken of her and Lucas entangled passionately in the front seat of the Spider.

"The Russians are all that's saving you from a most unpleasant session with you, myself, and a large carving knife."

"But I don't know anything. I don't know any secrets."

Durning laughed, "You're the key to exposing the worst scandal in MI-6's history. And, you've got a head MI-5 agent so besotted he'll do anything to get you back. And, let me tell you something. The Russians want Lucas back."

Her anger flared at the mention of Lucas. The Russians had had Lucas for eight years. They'd driven the man to have nightmares. No way would she let them capture him again. "If they go anywhere near Lucas..."

Durning cut her off, "What will you do? You can't even protect yourself from your ex-husband."

"Well, at least I don't make a pretense of my actions. I've always admitted I was weak when it came to Gavin. I don't hide behind excuses. As for you, so much for brotherly retribution. Miss Charlotte's really going to see some justice by selling me to the Russians isn't she?"

Durning started to raise his hand again, but stopped. His anger seething. "You aren't allowed to speak of my sister."

Hayd noticed the change in him. "And you aren't allowed to damage me. Are you?"

Pushing her roughly through the doorway, Hayd almost fell on her face.

"I wouldn't worry about me damaging you. Leave that to the Russians."

Hayd steadied herself and walked where the guards led her. Durning followed. The shoes brought by Durning left forgotten on the floor.

* * *

Looking intently at the computer screen, all at once Ruth raised her voice. "It's gone."

Lucas looked up from studying the new schematic of Durning's building complete with sub-basement on another computer. "What's gone?"

"The signal. It was there. And now it's not. Hold on. What was that? No, it's definitely gone."

Lucas strode over to Ruth. He had changed from his confining suit into t-shirt and jeans. His long sleeves pushed up showing the tattooed ring around his arm.

"Ruth, go over what just happened. Slowly."

"I was monitoring the signal. Then it was gone. It showed up faintly for a split second in another part of the building. Then it was gone again. Durning must have found the signal coming from her clothes and taken them."

"Can you boost the signal?"

"Yes, but if her clothes are gone…"

"Just boost the damn signal, Ruth!" He hated to get impatient with her, but he would do anything to get Hayd back. The knot in his stomach from the worry and loss of Hayd was unbearable. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her. He couldn't even bring himself to think of that as an option.

"Ok. Ok. Give me a minute."

Lucas backed off - to him the minutes felt like hours.

"We've got it back. There it is. But this can't be right."

"What?"

"Now there are two signals from the Durning building. One is fainter than the other. The stronger one is moving. The weaker one is stationary."

"Doesn't make sense that. There's got to be a reason." He started pacing back and forth across the room. There had been one signal. Now there were two. Why?

Lucas stilled himself wrapping his arms across his abdomen. His fingers accidentally grazed the stitches Hayd had sewn. He held his hand to his side. Jesus, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Stitches. Would Hayd have been paranoid enough to stitch some of that tracking thread into her own skin? It would have been just as easy as stitching his wound back together. Painful but possible. Maybe there was another reason for the whisky than just settling her nerves?

Lucas shook his head. "Disregard the stronger signal. That," he couldn't bare to think what was happening to Hayd defenseless and now naked, "that signal is coming from her clothes."

"Then what's the weaker signal?"

"Hayd was more paranoid than I thought. But that paranoia may have saved her life. She's sewn some of that tracking thread into her very skin. Just like stitching up a wound."

Ruth exhaled, "Good Lord." Ruth stared off blankly into space then something drew her attention back to the screen. "Lucas, the fainter signal. It's moving."

"Tell all teams to follow that signal but do not engage." Lucas flung his jacket on striding into the security doors with purpose. "That bastard is mine."


	23. Picture and Pin

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

"Any indication of Durning's final destination?" Talking to Harry through the com, Lucas's adrenaline was flowing as fast as he drove. Sod the speed cameras. He was so close to getting Hayd back that he could taste it.

"It looks as if they've stopped outside at a disused building on the South Bank. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"Any ideas of how Durning plans to distribute the bio-weapon?"

"Could be in anything. In the drinking water. In the ventilation systems of the tube stations. He could even pawn it as a real drug."

"The area they've chosen for the drop gives easy access to pumping stations, tube and railway lines, even hospitals."

"We just don't have enough information. That's why it's vital that we pick it up here. If we lose it, I don't have to tell you the seriousness of the consequences. Casualties will be in the thousands – maybe tens of thousands. I know you want to get Haydence back, but you've got to remember the big picture."

"I understand what's at stake, Harry. What I don't understand is why they would take Hayd on their meet to get the bio-weapon?"

"Ah, I was coming to that. The Russians know about your personal involvement with Haydence." He reverted to Hayd's more formal name due to his embarrassment.

Lucas's blood burned. When would these people let him go? Bloody Russians. "How would they know about us?" His voice thick with anger.

Harry shifted duplicates of Durning's photographs on the desk in front of him. "We were able to tap into a transmission from the Russians to Durning. Let's just say I'd wouldn't choose an alley for your next location of private time."

Lucas's face reddened. Then the realization sunk in. "Are you telling me that Durning is selling Hayd to the Russians because of me?"

Harry hesitated.

"_Harry_."

"Yes, Lucas, it seems that way. You need to be careful. You may be walking into a trap."

"How much of a head start do I have? How long has Hayd's signal been stationary?"

"Signal became stationary about 10 minutes ago. Oh, and there's something else. Ruth decrypted the rest of the files from the memory stick."

"And?"

"The Russians are scheduled to be at Durning's location in 30 minutes."

"Are the teams in place?"

"Yes."

Lucas glanced down at the coordinates coming through his phone. His foot mashed down on the accelerator.

"That's all the time I need."

* * *

Arriving at the disused building, Durning left Haydence in the car and gave instructions to his men who then scattered in different directions. He spoke on his mobile for a moment before opening the car door. He pulled Hayd out by her arm securing a firm grip. Durning kept Hayd close his gun in his right hand.

"If the Russians try to take you without paying or if your Lucas shows up trying to rescue you, know that I will kill you before letting either of those things happen."

Haydence narrowed her eyes and shook her head making no attempt to hide her disgust. "Pointless and pathetic."

"What?" He gripped her arm tighter.

"That's what you are: pointless and pathetic. As if any of this is going to make up for the pain you feel."

"You know nothing about pain."

Her head tilted in disbelief. "I was in a hopeless marriage for years. I was beaten by the man who promised to 'honor and cherish me'. Don't tell me I know nothing of pain."

Durning glared down at her. Something moved in her peripheral vision to her right. It took all she had to not let her eyes be drawn in that direction.

"All I did was try to protect my sister from a monster. Surely you wouldn't have wanted anyone else to suffer at Gavin's hands."

"Killing Gavin was one thing. Turning your rage on innocent people is another." She tried to keep him talking distracting him from the slight movements and noises going on around them. Talking had the extra benefit of Durning focusing on her face allowing her left hand to work a three-inch pin out of the waistband of her sweatpants.

Durning continued to rant. "No one is innocent. They sit by apathetic to what goes on in the world. My sister was truly brave, and what killed her in the end? Not even the real enemy but the people who were supposed to be helping in the first place. I can't let that go unpunished."

The movements had stilled. Hayd looked into the dim light surrounding them. And saw Lucas's eyes staring back at her. A slight movement of her hand showed him the needle she concealed. A brief nod from Lucas set her in motion.

Stabbing the pin fiercely into Durning's right hand, he yelled out dropping the gun. Hayd kicked it out of his reach as she swerved away from him.

Lucas appeared from nowhere savagely snapping Durning's neck back with the flat of his hand with a roar. He had used that same technique on his first mission back at MI-5. Then it was tempered with restraint. Now there was none.

Durning collapsed to the ground. Lucas followed him pummeling Durning's skull with his fist.

The only thing stopping him was the feel of Hayd's hands on his left arm. Looking up, Lucas searched her face for tears. He couldn't bear to think of her being hurt. If she was hurt, it would be all his fault.

Instead, Hayd's voice was calming – soothing. "It's alright. You can stop now, Lucas. He can't hurt anyone anymore."

Lucas rose slowly bringing Hayd up to stand as well.

Not knowing if he should hold back from touching her after the traumatic experience of the last few hours, Hayd answered Lucas's trepidation by throwing her cuffed wrists around his neck pulling him down for a kiss.

Desperation, longing, fear, relief, and love all passed between them through the touching of their lips. Reluctantly breaking for air, Lucas smoothed her hair away from her face.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Smiling as she edged herself closer to his body, Hayd tried to make light of everything that had happened, "Don't be daft. You can't get rid of me that easily, Strawman. I'm like a bad penny – I just keep comin' back."

Leaning down to taste her lips again, Lucas felt like he'd come home. Hayd was alive. Hayd was safe. Hayd was in his arms. Nothing else mattered.

The teams of Spooks eliminating Durning's men closed on Lucas's and Hayd's position. They found the two embracing and turned around without comment. Maybe the perimeter could use a secondary sweep.


	24. Reunion and Russians

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Lucas was finding it next to impossible to stop touching Hayd. He wanted to reassure himself this was real and she was safe. It was even harder not being able to continue their reunion with more 'private time' as Harry would call it.

Lucas pulled away from Hayd reluctantly. "I'm sorry, but it's not over yet."

"I know. Durning was set to meet the Russians here in just a few minutes. By the way."

"What?"

"Do you think you could uncuff me now?" Hayd seemed amazingly calm for everything she'd been through in the last few hours. But Lucas was still concerned about her.

"Of course." Lucas fished through the dead man's pockets finding the keys and releasing her. "But, don't worry." Harry brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm sending you back to Thames House now."

Rubbing her wrists, Hayd stepped back. "No you're not."

Crossing his arms in front of him. "I don't have time for an argument, Hayd."

"Right. Well, then just agree to me stayin' then."

Lucas gave her a skeptical look.

"The Russians are expecting to see me as well as Durning. He. . . ," Hayd hesitated.

Hissing the words, "I already know that he was going to sell you to the Russians because of me," Lucas's anger was still raw on the subject.

Hayd could tell how upset he was so she didn't press him much. She merely looked at him quizzically.

"Harry's seen the pictures."

"Oh, shite!" Colour rose in her cheeks. "Durning showed me the pictures earlier." She put her hands up to her eyes. "I don't know if I'll be able to look Harry in the eye again."

Kissing her brow, Lucas leaned closer. "Don't worry. He's more embarrassed that you are. He won't be able to raise his head to either of us for weeks."

Hayd stifled a laugh. "Poor Harry."

"Anyway, we're wasting time. You need to leave." He held her hand and started to walk towards one of the teams.

Hayd dug her bare heels in the ground. "No. I don't. The Russians are expecting to see both Durning and myself. If they don't see both of us, they may sense something is up. We need to put them at their ease to draw them in closer."

"With Durning dead, how do we do that?"

"Durning never went anywhere without an extra suit. Put one of your men in it. It's in the boot of the car. Have him standing with me just like we were when you found us. That could fool them till they get close enough to spot the difference. Then your lot storms in and kicks their arses. Five retrieves the bio-weapon and then," Hayd sidled up closer to Lucas her fingers walking up his torso from his abdomen to his neck, "we can go back to my flat."

Lucas took her roaming hand into his and brought it up to his lips. Shaking his head, "I don't like it."

Grinning broadly, Hayd continued to tease. "Fine, we can go back to the hotel instead."

"You know that's not what I mean." Lucas wrapped his arms around Hayd pulling her tightly to him.

"Listen. This time really listen. This is what I signed up for. I knew the dangers going into it. Besides, after all the shit that's happened today, I think I've earned this."

"Promise me you won't put yourself in harm's way unnecessarily."

"I promise."

"Just one more question."

"What?"

Lucas leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You're not wearing a bra, are you?"

Haydence reared back and punched him in the arm. He answered her with a kiss.

Coming up for breath, Hayd turned serious again. "Who's going to play Durning then?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, I'm the only one tall enough."

"Good point. Oh, and by the way, I want a gun."

Lucas looked at her as if she had sprouts coming out of her ears.

"No."

"If I can protect myself, you won't be so worried about me."

"I can't issue a gun to an untrained civilian."

"Who says I'm untrained?"

Lucas cocked his head unsure what to make of Hayd.

"I grew up in Tennessee. I've been firin' pellet pistols since I was ten. When we came over here, Dad insisted I join a shooting club so I'd keep my hand in it."

"Are you good?"

Hayd glared at him with narrowed eyes. "You already know the answer to that question."

Lucas shifted his weight from one hip to the other. "I still can't authorize for you get a gun. But," he stepped closer to her, "If you just happened to get a hold of Durning's gun, I don't see how that could hurt." Hayd followed the movement of Lucas's eyes to where Durning's gun had landed. "As long as you promise, no heroics."

"Promise."

"I've got to inform the teams and Thames House of the plan. Get what you need, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Lucas." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a lingering kiss.

Lucas strode off to speak to the teams. A huge unsupressable grin on his face.

* * *

When the Russians arrived, Lucas and Hayd were in position just as she had suggested. It was dark by now and the low light hid Lucas's jet-black hair. Lucas's teams fanned out circling them in the darkness.

A man of medium height got out of the car. "You have the girl?"

Lucas gripped Hayd's arm tighter. "Obviously." Not wanting his voice to be recognized, he kept his part of the conversation short. "You have the merchandise?"

The Russian snapped his fingers. Another man exited the car from the opposite side carrying a brief case. He placed it on the bonnet of the car and retrieved a bag of white powder from it.

"How do I know it's what you promised me?"

"Send the girl over. We will test it on her."

Lucas's grip around Hayd's arm tightened. "I thought you wanted her because of North?"

"Yes, we want to hurt North. What better way than to watch his new woman die from the bio-weapon he was unable to stop?"

"Send the money over. I'll send over the girl." Lucas held on even tighter to Hayd.

With a nod from the leader, the man with the brief case closed it, retrieved a second case from the car, and started walking towards Lucas.

Pulling Hayd close to him, her shoulder bumping into his chest, Lucas whispered, "When he gets here, you duck and run for cover. I'll take care of the rest."

Hayd turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. She tried to restrain a gasp. "Lucas, you've got a little red dot pointing at your head. I wouldn't do that.


	25. Barefoot and Fallout

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

The Russian assassin adjusted his scope. He could see the woman dimly but only the shoulders and frame of the man holding her was visible. His orders were to take out the pathetic whining drug dealer so the Russians on the ground could take the girl. A better price for the bio-weapon had been offered and accepted. They had only brought enough of the real bio-weapon to fool Durning into complacency before killing him. Durning was simply a loose end that needed to be eliminated.

Although the drug dealer's features were obscured, the assassin estimated the position for the headshot. Once he fired the initial shot, the others could finish the job. Just then the girl looked over her shoulder at her captor.

* * *

"Do you trust me?" Hayd's eyes were locked onto red dot pointing at Lucas's head.

The words, "Of course," automatically came out of Lucas's mouth.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Charles Durning is expendable. Lucas North isn't." With that she grabbed him by his suit and brought him out into the light.

When the lead Russian recognized Lucas, he brought his hand up quickly. The assassin lifted his rifle up while the one carrying the money dropped the suitcase and started to draw his gun. Even caught off guard by Hayd's actions, Lucas got to him quicker. Knocking the gun out of his hand before he could get a firm grasp on it, Lucas and the man exchanged punches before a series of shots rang out. He finished the Russian off with a jab below the jaw.

Finally allowing himself to look up, Lucas saw the lead Russian slowly collapsing to the ground. Blood oozing out from two holes in his chest, Haydence shifted her gun from the Russian on the ground to the direction of the unseen sniper above. Although she had the presence of mind to re-aim, Lucas could tell something was wrong with her.

Over the com, one of the Lucas's team's called in, "Hostile sniper is down. Repeat. Hostile sniper is down. Area is secure."

"It's ok, Hayd. We've gotten the sniper." Lucas held his hands out palms down and tried to move gently towards her.

"Are you sure? How can you be sure?" This was the first time she'd shown real fear.

"I promise you. Everything's ok."

Hayd looked down at the gun in her hand and numbly sat down crossing her legs in front of her. She didn't release it.

Lucas was beside her immediately. "Are you injured? Are you hurt? Haydence!"

She remained silent at the questions and jumped when Lucas raised his voice as he said her name.

"I'm fine, Lucas. I'm not hurt at all. You go do what you have to do." Her words tried to reassure, but they seemed distant.

He touched her hand for the briefest of moments before placing the Russian who was starting to come around into custody. After that he spoke to Harry over the com and handed the bio-weapon over to agents taking it back to Five's chemical experts. The teams brought in the rest of the Russian contingency. The whole area once empty now swarmed with people.

When he finally had a chance to look for Hayd again, she wasn't where he'd left her. He searched the area and no sign of her.

"Harry, everything's under control here. One thing though. I can't find Hayd."

"Well, you need to, Lucas. She needs to come in and be debriefed before this can be over."

"Understood. Is that tracking signal still working?"

"Hold on. Yes, it is. But it's stationary and getting weaker."

"Send it to my phone."

When Lucas found her, she was sitting alone on a bench near the Thames watching the sun come up. He slowly approached her from an angle which would ensure that he didn't sneak up on her. Sitting down on the other side of the bench, Lucas could tell Hayd was upset as she turned trying to avoid him looking at her face.

Her voice was soft and numb almost a whisper. "I could have killed you."

"What?"

"It was a stupid plan that could have gotten you killed. And, I'm sorry. Hmmp, I have one good idea about hiding the tracking thread in me and I think I'm James bloody Bond."

"By the way, where did you sew that tracking thread?"

Hayd wiggled her toes now grubby from walking barefoot across London, shifted one foot beside her on the bench, and pulled out a little section of thread from between her toes. It looked as if she had been pulling it out bit by bit not caring if she bled.

Lucas tried to hide a smirk. "Only you."

She glanced over at him, still upset.

Lucas tried to reassure her. "Look, it's ok. I'm not hurt. You're not hurt. You did well – for a civilian."

Hayd failed to acknowledge his attempt to lighten the mood. "You don't understand. I can only think of what would have happened if the sniper had gotten you. I see you with a bullet in your head bleeding out onto the pavement. And that would have been my fault. I can't . . . I can't breathe." She hung her head and leaned over the bench.

Lucas reached out a tentative hand to lightly stroke her back. At his touch, she broke and let her tears flow. He tried to embrace her but she just pulled away.

"How can you be so calm? I almost got you killed. It was a horrible plan."

"I did agree to it, Hayd."

"And what does that say about your judgment? Oh, this won't work. This won't work." She shook her head, "How can I be so fucking arrogant?"

"Shhh. Just try to calm down." He waited till she was able to take a few steady breaths. "I hate to do this, but you need to come into Thames House for a debriefing."

Hayd nodded not trusting her ability to speak calmly at the moment.

Lucas stood up and a car pulled into park just behind them. Realizing her knees where shaking under her, Hayd steadied herself on the bench for a moment before walking towards it. Lucas's eyes stayed locked on her. The fallout of the mission had affected her harder than he thought it would. Following her into the backseat of the car, he tried to reassure her by lightly touching the back of her hand. But, Haydence gently removed her hand from underneath his and curled up facing the opposite direction. He brought his hand up to him mouth worried. They had both survived the Russians, but a feeling struck in his gut that he just might have lost Hayd anyway.


	26. Tea and Debrief

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Passing through the security of Thames House, Hayd was given a visitor tag to wear around her neck. She moved unsteadily along, and Lucas thought more than once that she might fall. He hovered behind her just in case but didn't touch her. Hayd had made it all too clear in the car that she didn't want to be touched.

Harry met them as they crossed the interior doors. He had a difficult time meeting their eyes. "Thank you for coming in, Haydence. I'm afraid we'll have to debrief you separately from Lucas. I need to update him on what's going on."

"Separately? Good. I mean that's fine." Her nervousness shone through. "Where do you want me to go?"

"Ruth will take you into the conference room and get you anything you need. I'll be with you in a minute to start the debrief."

Lucas's eyes followed Hayd as Ruth led her out of the room.

Harry turned to Lucas. "Trouble in paradise? Do you need a moment?"

"No. She's not ready to talk about it yet – at least not to me. What's going on?"

"The substance you brought in from the Russians – only a small part of that was actual bio-weapon. The rest was an inert filler substance."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Unless they've found another buyer."

"And Durning was in the way."

"They had no intension of letting Durning leave that lot alive. Probably wouldn't have let him live that long if Haydence hadn't been of interest to them."

"Have you gone over the flash drive again? Maybe there was something we missed the first time?"

"Well, I thought that could be your job while I debrief Haydence."

"I'm on it. And Harry?"

"Yes, Lucas?"

Lucas moved in to where he could keep his voice low. "Hayd seems really shaken up after what happened."

"I thought you said she was fine after her imprisonment by Durning?"

"She was. Now Hayd's kicking herself over her actions with the Russians. She thinks she acted rashly."

"That you could have died."

"And she's holding onto all of it – as if it would have been her fault."

"I'll see what I can do. Although, after seeing those pictures, I don't think you'll have a hard time getting back into her favour."

"You don't know Hayd. She's stubborn. Once she's got an idea in her head, she won't let it go."

"Sounds like someone do I know." Harry grinned and walked towards the conference room.

Lucas halfway smiled.

* * *

Taking her into the conference room, Ruth could tell that Haydence's hands were shaking.

"Can I get you anything? Cup of tea? Coffee?"

"Tea would be lovely. Thank you." Hayd brushed the hair out of her eye, noticed how her hand shook, and quickly brought it down again embarrassed.

"How do you take it?"

"Milk, please. No sugar."

"I'll be right back."

Left alone, Hayd's thoughts returned to her mistakes back at the site. How could she have been so stupid? Lucas could easily be on a slab in the morgue right now instead of talking to Harry. Try as she might, those morbid images wouldn't leave her head.

Ruth came back with the tea steam coming off it. Holding a warm cup of tea steadied Hayd's hands; the hot liquid sliding down her throat calmed the rest of her nerves.

Ruth sat down with her. "I know I'm not debriefing you, but if you need to talk."

Hayd nodded. "How long have you been in this business? Don't worry, I've already signed the Secrecy Act."

"I know."

Hayd looked up from her tea.

"I don't know why you did, but I know you signed it." Ruth paused thinking, "I've been doing this off and on – five years."

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"What? Handling the pressure? Well, I'm not a field agent."

"Not just that but there's a weight that's holding down my stomach. It's like I can't move."

"You're worried about Lucas."

"How do you know?"

Ruth hesitated. "I'm afraid I've seen the pictures."

Haydence slid halfway down into the chair and wrapped her arms over her head.

"Has everyone in this office seen those bloody pictures?"

"No. Just Harry and myself."

She sat back upright. "I'm sorry. And, I hope you won't think me very rude and very American for asking this. I'm usually not this bold. But, have you ever been involved with a field agent?"

Ruth squirmed a little in her seat and simply smiled.

Hayd took her silence as answer enough. "How do you cope?"

"I do my best at my job. Doing that helps keep everyone safe."

"If I had come up with a better plan, Lucas wouldn't have been in danger."

"Maybe. But, you were left with very little time and very few options. You did your best in a bad situation. Besides, you thought well on your feet and kept Lucas from being hit by the sniper. You killed the Russian who could have shot Lucas while he was fighting. You could have done a lot worse."

Hayd almost smiled, "Thank you."

Harry came in and Ruth excused herself. Hayd noticed a slight look exchanged between the two. Hayd smiled inwardly. Sometimes a look said more than a mountain of words.

Harry smiled and started the debrief. Haydence seemed more relaxed and at ease. Maybe talking to Ruth had helped. He started his questions, and Hayd answered him calmly. She gave answers in good detail. Harry was surprised when that combined with better than average insight.

Suddenly, Lucas came halfway into the room.

"Harry, you need to see this."

"Bring it in here, Lucas."

Shutting the door, Lucas placed a file opened to a picture of a man in front of Harry.

"I've found that the same Russian contact who was talking to Durning also had dealings with an Iranian – Farid Amir."

Hayd sat straighter in her chair. Both Harry and Lucas noticed. Harry took the lead, "Haydence, do you know that man?"

"Yes. He's a regular where I work."

"Have you ever sewed for him yourself?"

"No. He won't let a woman sew for him. In fact, I usually stay clear of him when I know he's coming in. But I was in the back one time while he was being fitted. He was very loud and ranted about the degeneration of today's youth – British, American, Iranian, all of them. He thought they were nothing more than drug taking delinquents. Why? What's going on?"

Harry nodded to Lucas who took over.

"The substance we took from the Russians had only a small part of bio-weapon in it. We think the Russians found a better price for it."

Harry spoke up again. "Do you know when Amir is scheduled to be back for a fitting?"

Hayd looked up. "Let me think. What day is it? Ha, I don't even know what day it is."

"Wednesday."

"Jesus, already? I'm supposed to have a first fitting at nine. Amir comes in at noon for a final fitting."

Lucas crossed his arms. He didn't like the direction Harry was taking with this. "How can you remember that?"

"I always make a point not to be there when he comes into the shop."

Harry leaned over the table towards her. "Would it look strange if you stayed after your fitting is over?"

"It would. They know I don't like the man."

"If you had a reason to stay, would you be able to get close enough to Amir's clothes to plant a traditional tracking device?"

Hayd thought for a moment and swallowed. "I could do that. Yes."

"We have to give you a reason to stay over then." Harry looked up, "Lucas, I think you need a new suit."


	27. Talk and Treats

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

With Lucas and Harry finalizing the plan, Hayd was left in the conference room. Exhaustion took over, and she leaned back in the chair at an angle putting one hand under her head. Her breathing slowed as she drifted off into a sleep.

When Lucas looked in on her, Ruth had already draped a blanket over Hayd. He sat down quietly across the table from her and hung his head. He should have checked on Hayd sooner. He should have been the one to take care of her. Bringing his eyes back to her face, Lucas sighed. She looked so tired. It wasn't fair sending her back into the field so soon. But he knew arguing would be pointless with either Harry or Hayd. He simply did his best to plan for a smooth operation with no surprises.

"Take a picture, Strawman. It'll last longer." Hayd grinned. Her half-lidded eyes slowly trying to wake up.

Lucas truly laughed and smiled. "I like watching you sleep. By the way, how long has it been?"

She yawned and stretched her arms over her head before burying them back under the blanket. "Since you watched me sleep? About forty-eight hours. Since the first time I uttered that comment? Approximately seventy-two."

"Of course, you didn't sleep any the night before last either." Now he felt even worse about waking her.

"I'll be fine. Just need coffee and sugar."

"I'll see what I can do." Lucas paused. "A lot's happened in seventy-two hours."

"It has."

Hesitating, Lucas was unsure of how far he should push. "We should talk."

"We are."

"You know what I mean. After this is all over, we should take some time and talk." Extending his hand across the table palm side up, Lucas hoped that she would take it. "You know how I feel about you, Hayd."

"I do. I can't promise what the outcome will be," she reached out and took his hand. "But we will talk. I promise."

"Thank you." Still holding her hand, Lucas stood up, leaned over the table, and brought her hand to his lips.

Walking into the conference room, this is how Harry and Ruth found them. Ruth's eyes widened, and Harry coughed purposefully.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you both need to change and get ready. Haydence, Ruth has a new set of clothes for you and will show you where you can clean up."

"Thank you, Harry." She started to rise, but Lucas still had a hold of her hand. "Lucas," her voice was low but powerful. Lucas reluctantly released her.

Watching both women walk away, Lucas mused, "Does it ever get any easier?"

Harry's gaze focused on Ruth's retreating form, "No. Not really."

* * *

As they walked away, Ruth gave Hayd a sideways glance. "Lucas seems quite…"

Hayd sighed, "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

* * *

Back in the conference room, breakfast consisted of coffee and doughnuts. When Hayd saw the flat green and white box, she gasped, "Krispy Kreme!"

"A Southern delicacy you never mentioned, but I thought you'd enjoy it."

"Thank you. I've known they've been over here for years, but I never could bring myself to get them."

Lucas arched an eyebrow watching her inhale the scent that hovered over the closed box.

"My father loved them."

"I'm sorry. I…"

"No. Don't be silly. This is perfect. This is a treat. A bit of the South – alive and well in Britain – everything's right with the world." She smiled.

"A bit like you then."

"Now, Lucas. No time to get soppy." She opened the box enjoying the sight of the clear glazed fried pastry. "Dig in."

* * *

Hayd cleaned up well wearing a muted brown shirt with a fitted herringbone jacket and skirt, but she still looked slightly tired. A scarf of browns, blues, and yellows wrapped around her neck and doubled as a tie. A subtle blue broach was pinned to her lapel.

She was feeling better though running on sugar, caffeine, and adrenaline. Hayd and Lucas drove toward her workplace on Savile Row in a black Mercedes. Lucas was slightly disappointed. He missed the Spider.

"Tell me about the staff there."

"Thomas Gambon, owner, head cutter, chauvinistic but harmless."

"Good. Who else is there?"

"James Roberts, tailor, very chauvinistic."

"I'm beginning to see a pattern."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"He fancies me."

Lucas turned his head to look at Hayd. "What."

"I don't encourage it. But he's like a leach; you can't shake the bugger off. I insult him. I call him "Jim Bob" in my most hillbilly dialect but he still pesters me."

"Is he going to be a problem?"

"I've been handling him for three years. I think I can take care of him today." Hayd turned to look at Lucas. "Not literally of course."

"Of course." His fingers flexed around the steering wheel.

"Drop me off before you round the corner. They don't need to see us together."

"Ok." Lucas pulled into a parking space. "Remember, we can hear and see what's going on from the broach on your lapel. The device in your ear means you can hear our instructions."

Hayd nodded her head.

"Harry and Ruth will be monitoring from Thames House. I'll be parked down the street and be monitoring as well. I'll come in at half eleven for the fitting which will over lap Amir's time. I'll bring you the tracking device and run interference if needed so that you can plant the bug on Amir's suit. Once that's done. We can finish my fitting. I'll leave and you can follow a few minutes later."

"Understood." Hayd's hand went to open the door.

Lucas put a hand on her arm. "Be careful."

Smiling, Hayd patted his hand briefly. "You too."

Watching Hayd walk away always left Lucas with a little hitch in his throat. This time was no exception. As Lucas scanned the entire scene in front of him, he noticed a man walking quickly carrying two coffees and a look of jealousy on his face.

"Hayd. I think 'Jim Bob' may have just seen us. He's coming your way. Be ready for him."


	28. Squaring Off and Fitting

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always). BTW - Harrod's of London does sale Krispy Kreme hot.  


* * *

**

Hearing Lucas's warning, Hayd steeled herself for James's onslaught.

"Haydence? Haydence! Hold up."

She turned around and decided to ignore his jealous look. Hayd put on her best smile and hillbilly twang, "Jim Bo? Mornin'. Hope one of those is mine." She let 'mine' take up three syllables.

"You know it is." He handed her a coffee. "Are you ever going to call me 'James'?"

"Nope." She popped the 'p' as she said it.

She looked at him up and down. James was slightly plump with blond hair that he constantly had to wipe out of his eyes. He was in his thirties but his haircut made him look like he was twelve.

"Well, can you at least not resort to 'Jim Bo'? 'Jim Bob' is bad enough."

"Nope. You should never take yourself too seriously, Jim Bo."

James sighed.

Hayd drove the knife in just a little deeper. "I never do."

Deciding to give up on that front, James started a different approach. "Where have you been all week?"

"What do you mean?"

"I went over to your flat on Sunday because you never returned my calls on Saturday."

"You see that's the beauty of the telephone – it can be unplugged. Hold on. Why would you go to my flat?"

"You've just seemed out of sorts lately. I thought you might want a chance to talk. And, I thought we might..." He leaned down as if her were going to kiss her. Hayd brought her coffee cup in between them and stepped back.

"You thought you'd just come over, unannounced and uninvited, and get shagged. When are you going to realize that the answer is 'No'? We've had this discussion so many times that I am beyond bored."

"I was worried, Haydence. I even went to the police."

"You did what?" Her voice went lower. Try as she might, she couldn't hide her anger.

"They said since I couldn't confirm you as missing that I'd have to wait for you to be missing from work for two days before they could file a report."

"Thank God for that. And who the hell do you think you are? You aren't my father, you aren't my ex-husband, and you sure as hell aren't…"

"Aren't who?" James tried to draw himself up to his full height. He was taller than Hayd but not taller than Lucas. "There somebody else, isn't there?"

"No. No there's not. But that doesn't matter. This imaginary dream world you've created in your little mind will never happen."

"Come on, Haydence. We could be so great for each other. We could get married, and you could give up work. Besides, this isn't where you really belong, is it? Bespoke tailoring is not a woman's world."

Hayd was seething and so angry she couldn't even speak.

"But, more than that. I love you. My heart is full of life and hope. You can't stop the part of my heart that hopes, Haydence."

She hissed through gritted teeth. "I can stop the part of it that's living though."

James laughed and tried to move closer. "That's what I love about you, Haydence. Your sense of humor."

"Good. Because that's all that's saving you from a intimate moment between your prostate and my knee."

James drew in a breath. "God, Haydence, I never knew you were kinky."

Hayd gave a look of disgust and opened the door to the shop for herself. James followed.

"By the way, who dropped you off?"

"Pardon?"

"The bloke in the black Merc. Who is he?"

Hayd did an about face squaring off to James looking him in the eye.

"You want to know who that was? All right. His name is Lance Griffiths. He works in the City. We made _love_ three times in twenty-four hours, and he was magnificent. He's also my appointment at half eleven. So you can be on your best behaviour then or you can bugger off."

Left speechless after Hayd's declaration, James went off to sulk. Hayd got ready for her nine o'clock. She was glad he left. She was too just tired to deal with him.

* * *

Lucas went through a series of emotions as he watched and listened to Hayd's exchange with James over his phone. He was amused at her hillbilly dialect and made a note to himself never to get on her angry side. His fist clenched when James called her 'kinky,' and he blushed when she called him 'magnificent' although he couldn't tell how much of that was true Hayd and how much was said to get James to leave.

She was right though. She could definitely handle James. Hayd had changed the game plan a little with admitting that she knew him. But no matter, Lucas knew how to work that to their advantage.

* * *

The first appointment went off without a hitch, and Lucas strolled into the shop right on time at half past eleven. James hovered in the corner. Mr. Gambon stayed in the back getting ready for Amir.

Hayd greeted Lucas, "Mr. Griffiths, how lovely to see you again so soon."

Lucas stood closer to Hayd than James liked and kissed both her cheeks. "Hayd, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Of course, Lance, this is James Roberts, one of the cutters here. I call him, "Jim Bob" for short. Jim Bo, this is Mr. Lance Griffiths."

The two men shook hands sizing each other up. James tried to show Lucas just how strong his grip was but had to hide his discomfort. The strength in Lucas's hand was no match for him.

"Nice to meet you, Jim Bob."

James fumed. "I prefer, James, actually."

"Whatever you say." Lucas smiled like a man who knew his opponent was not a threat.

"Lance, if I could take your coat, we can start the fitting."

"Of course." Lucas handed Hayd his coat and watched her appreciatively as she turned to hang it up. James noticed.

She led Lucas to one of the little alcoves where the fittings were done. To other customers, the view was obscured. To James, the entire view was open. Hayd took her measuring tape wrapping it around and under his shoulder.

Lucas whispered. "We need a diversion to get him to leave."

"I know that."

"I suppose he's not in the mood to bring your back lunch now."

"No. He's not. But if we make him mad enough, he'll go off in a huff instead of making a scene. Mr. Gambon is getting ready for Amir and isn't in the mood for temper tantrums."

"I see. So do you think you can make a completely professional fitting filled with enough innuendo that he'll get mad and leave?"

"Can you pull a smirk and wiggle your eyebrow on cue."

"I think I can handle that."

"Good. Then so can I."

Hayd proceeded with the fitting. A flirty touch here, a half-smile there, and James was seething. When Hayd wrapped her arms around Lucas to get the measurement for his chest, her breasts pushed up against him. Lucas looked down at her forgetting to play along to James.

"You missed a perfectly good opportunity." She hissed quietly.

"Depends on which opportunity you're talking about."

Hayd looked up at him with glaring eyes. He knew that look. "Ok. You tell me when to do it."

"When James is watching us, tell me. Then I'll take your inside leg measurement. When I kneel down, you do your bit."

Lucas nodded and paused. When James turned around to look at them, Lucas whispered, "Now."

In one slow fluid movement, Hayd kneeled in front of Lucas her head just below the waistband of his trousers. Lucas and Hayd looked at each other. Then Lucas lifted his head up, smirked on one side of his mouth, and arched an eyebrow.

James was so livid, that all he could mutter was, "I think I'll take my lunch now," as he left the shop.

Rising to her feet, Lucas stifled a laugh. "You definitely make it hard on a man, Hayd."

"Yes, Mr. Griffiths." She glanced down at his trousers. "I know."


	29. Cranky and Sleepy

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

With James out of the way, Hayd had a chance to rest before Amir got there. She was really feeling the tiredness grab hold and no amount of coffee or sugar could fight it off. Lucas did his best to make her comfortable.

When Amir arrived, Lucas stayed in the alcove while Hayd escorted the Iranian to the back fitting room. The man always gave Haydence the creeps and today was no exception.

Amir looked down on her, "Where is the blond man?"

"Mr. Roberts is out to lunch, Mr. Amir. But Mr. Gambon is waiting for you."

Amir nodded in response and didn't say anything else. Hayd left him with Mr. Gambon.

Lucas gave Amir a few minutes to start the fitting before pulling out a small box from his suit pocket.

Taking the bug on the tip of her finger, Hayd retraced her steps to the back room. Amir's suit coat was hanging up just inside. Slipping in unnoticed was out of the question. Hayd wasn't built for stealth. Besides, for an aging man, Gambon had the eyes of hawk. Instead, she knocked on the door.

"Mr. Gambon, I'm so sorry to interrupt you. May I come in?"

"Come!" He barked it out like a military order.

Both men stared wholes right into her.

"Mr. Gambon, I need your key to the special fabrics. The gentleman I'm fitting seems prepared to select from the most expensive range."

"Are you sure he's not wasting your time?"

"Yes. He's prepared to make payment today."

Gambon grudgingly gave Haydence his keys. As she walked out the door, she stumbled slightly into the rack of clothes which held Amir's suit on the end. Amir appeared oblivious to the interaction, but Gambon excused himself.

Following Hayd out the door, he grabbed her elbow. "What was that?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm just very tired today."

"You know the rule. Precise movements at all times…"

"Because how can we make precise suits if our movements are sloppy." Hayd finished the mantra her voice slightly shaky. "It won't happen again."

Gambon released her arm and stepped back. The older man looked at her not unkindly. "Are you ok?"

"Just tired, sir."

"You're not…?"

"Not what?"

"You know." He couldn't bring himself to say the word. He whispered. "In the family way?"

Hayd laughed, "No, sir. Not at all. Absolutely," she paused for the slightest second, "not." Her answer to that question that had been so automatic for the last ten years couldn't be quite so automatic anymore.

He nodded satisfied with her answer. "So you've made two sales today?"

"Three. Mr. Griffiths is buying two suits."

Gambon nodded appreciatively. "When James gets back, take the rest of the day off. You've made more sales today than he has all week. And it looks like you could use a sleep."

Hayd found it difficult to hide her grin. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled and went back to Amir. Haydence exhaled her breath. She'd done it. She'd placed the tracker without being noticed and gotten away with it. When she got back to the front of the shop, Lucas stood there with an intently expectant look on his face.

She smiled at him keeping her voice low. "Everything's fine. Package delivered. I always wanted to say that."

Lucas remained strangely silent his gaze never leaving Hayd as she moved about the shop.

"Come on, you need to pick out at least one fabric from this lot." Hayd opened the door to the locked cupboard and started to lift out a heavy bolt of fabric. Lucas stopped her.

"Why don't you let me do that?"

"I'm perfectly capable of lifting a bolt."

He edged closer to her. "But what if you are?"

"Are what?"

"Pregnant!"

"Give me strength. Even if I were, which I'm not, I wouldn't be feeling like that so soon afterwards. I'm simply shattered because I hadn't had decent sleep for forty-eight hours!"

Lucas backed off slightly. "Not to mention cranky."

Hayd gave him a look that would melt metal. "Ok. I'll pick out your fabric. Just make sure that device is working right. I don't want to have to do this again."

Just as Hayd was finishing the sale, James walked back in grumpier than ever. Since everything checked out with the bug, both Lucas and Hayd were ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" James was transparent with jealousy.

"Got the rest of the day off, Jim Bo. Going to make the most of it."

Lucas gave him a knowing look as he followed Hayd out of the shop.

Back in the Merc, Hayd's exhaustion was evident. But she still tried to fight it. "So, what now?'

"Now, we let other people follow Amir while you get some sleep. They'll let us know when they find something."

"Good." She leaned back in the chair and was asleep before Lucas pulled into traffic.

As he drove back to the hotel, he thought about the possibility of Hayd being pregnant. A warm possessive glow started building in his chest.

Helping her out of the car, Haydence swayed uneasily on her feet but held a hand up to Lucas. "I'll be fine."

She moved slowly on her own steam but started leaning on Lucas more and more for support. By the time they'd reached the room and Lucas had unlocked it, Hayd's knees gave out from under her.

Lucas caught her in one fluid movement carrying her into the room and closing the door with his shoulder. Laying her down on the bed, he sighed. No matter Hayd's assurances that she wasn't pregnant, he couldn't get the thought out of his head. His Hayd. Pregnant. With his child.

She tried to take off her suit while half asleep.

Kneeling down to her, Lucas whispered. "Let me help you."

"Hmm. Ok. Just promise you'll hang everything up."

"Whatever you say."

Lucas's long fingers went first to loosen her scarf. She gasped a little as she felt him lightly graze her neck. Her little noise startling the hair on the back of his neck to rise.

Kissing her forehead, Lucas went to remove her jacket. She helped with removing her shirt from inside her skirt but was useless when it came to the buttons. Lucas started from the top of the blouse slowly unbuttoned her. His breath caught as he eased the shirt off her revealing a lace bra matching the colours of her scarf – browns, blues, and yellows. Unlatching it from behind, Hayd let out a sigh of relief. That sigh and the sight in front of him caused Lucas to feel everything but relief.

Easing her back onto the bed, Lucas found the elusive skirt zipper bringing it down slowly to the bottom. She had the presence of mind to wiggle her hips out of her skirt. Lucas could hardly stifle the word, "God" from coming out of his lips.

Lifting her up and the pulling back the duvet, Haydence finally collapsed onto the bed. Lucas covered her up. She caught his hand as he tried to rise.

"Come to bed."

"You need sleep."

"I want you with me."

How could he argue with that? Stripping down to his boxers, he climbed into bed behind Hayd. Both fell into a sleep almost instantly clinging to each other.

* * *

Hours later, Hayd woke up to a noise.

"Lucas, I think there's someone at the door."

She rose up on her elbows. The room was dim. She could feel Lucas on the bed with her. The last thing she felt before being hit on the head was fabric sliding over her face.


	30. Still and Silent

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

The first thing Haydence realized as she awoke was that she had an agonizing headache. A dull rhythmic pounding separate from the ache finally cleared into Lucas's voice, "Hayd. Haydence. Talk to me. Please."

She tried to respond but found her voice wouldn't work yet. She tried to raise a hand to indicate that she needed a moment only to find her hands were bound in front of her with a length of rope. Senses came flooding back to her. Hayd was cold from being left on a floor of stone. Her teeth started chattering the vibration only making her headache worse.

Hayd turned in the direction of Lucas's voice. Sitting on the floor with his legs crossed in front of him, Lucas was trying to edge his way closer to Hayd. Handcuffed with his hands behind his back, Lucas was still in his boxers. Hayd looked down to herself. Someone at least had the decency to put a large shirt over her before tying her hands.

"Lucas, are you ok? Jesus!" Hayd gasped at the state of him - multiple bruises added fresh colour to his already tattooed skin.

"I tried to fight them off. Obviously, I lost. Don't worry about me though. Are you injured?"

"Easier said than done." Hayd whispered under her breath.

"What?"

"I don't think so."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Lucas's eyes moved down towards Hayd's stomach.

"Lucas. I don't think I'm pregnant."

"How can you be sure?"

"I suppose I can't, but I promise you that I'm fine."

"Ok." Lucas nodded.

"Who's done this?"

"Iranians. Amir saw more than you thought he did."

The information slowly sank into her already distressed brain. "This my fault."

"No!" Lucas said it more strongly than he had intended, and Hayd jumped. He tried make his voice more soothing. "We all dropped the ball on this one. No one saw this coming, or they would have warned us. The important thing is to think of a way out of here. Do you have any of that tracking thread on you?"

Hayd wiggled her toes. "A little. I don't think that there's enough for a signal though. I wouldn't expect a rescue from that front."

"We'll find a way out of this, Hayd. I promise."

"Are they going to kill us?" Hayd's voice remained quiet and calm.

"Normally. Yes. But we're special circumstances. They are definitely the new buyers for the bio-weapon."

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard a conversation while they thought I was out. They were going to pay the Russians a lot of money for the weapon."

"And now?"

"Now they have us. They're going to change the deal. Make it an even trade. Us for the weapon."

Hayd's eyes widened. "You can't go back to those people. Not after what they've done to you."

"Neither of us is going to the Russians. Because we are going to get out of here."

Hayd looked down at her hands and then at Lucas's. "Why did they tie my hands in front?"

"You're a woman."

She glanced downwards at her chest. "Yes. They are quite hard miss."

Lucas couldn't help the ends of his mouth from tilting up. "They don't see a woman as much of a threat as a man."

Her eyes narrowed. Hayd started twisting the rope around her wrists.

"I don't think that's going to work."

"I know that. I'm just trying to tell what kind of rope this is." Looking at the rope, Hayd then scanned the room. The walls were stone just like the floor but some stones still had roughened edges. Hayd moved to one which protruded out. Starting to rub the knot against the stone, she sighed. "This is going to take ages."

"But that's a good idea. When you get loose, you can sneak out and get to safety."

Letting out a short laugh, "I'm not leaving you."

"That's an order, Haydence."

She kept working the rope. "You see, that's the thing about orders. The one being given them actually has to give a shit. You're not my boss, Lucas, so just give it a rest."

"You should be able to break the rope. But how are you going to get past handcuffs? What good is it going to be if you get out of that rope only to be recaptured?

"Well, I have an idea on that one too."

Lucas stopped a moment and considered Hayd. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I was married to Gavin remember?"

"So?"

"He liked to boast. In the beginning, he'd come back from an assignment, we'd make love, well his version of it, and I'd have to spend the rest of the night listening to his exploits."

"That was before…?"

"Before he started beating the shit out of me? Yes. One night, he came home drunk. I said, 'No'. He beat me. And then I still had to listen to his damned stories. After that he found that he got off on beating me just as much as he did fucking me. Either way, he still had his release and a little ego trip at the end."

"How can you talk so calmly about it?"

"I found that it was easier to go numb when it was happening. When I talk about it, I go numb again. Does that make sense?"

Lucas nodded. "It does." He paused. "Hayd. You're bleeding."

Looking down at her wrists, Hayd saw that Lucas was right. In the midst of trying to cut the rope, she had caused herself to bleed. She hadn't even felt it.

"Almost there. Almost. Got it!"

Instead of Hayd looking at exits, she stripped fibers from the rope that had bound her.

"Hayd. You need to leave. Now!"

"Hold your horses, Strawman."

"This is no time to be heroic."

"Who's heroic? We stand a better chance of getting out of here alive if I can get you out of this. Now be quiet. I need to focus."

"Haydence!"

She turned around to face him and kissed him hard, "Lucas. I love you. But hush now."

The shock from Hayd's declaration combined with her kiss stunned Lucas into being quiet. She had never actually said the words before. He had hoped. But hearing her say it made his heart swell. Respecting her wish, Lucas stayed still and silent.

Taking two strands from the nylon rope, Hayd maneuvered herself behind Lucas to his handcuffs. She inserted them into the lock trying to use them to trip the interior mechanism. Just as they both heard a click and felt the metal unlatch, the door on the far side opened. Amir entered, and Hayd eased to Lucas's side trying to hide the fact that the rope was cut.

The Iranian walked over and grabbed her hands revealing the broken rope and her bloody wrists. Amir seemed amused.

"Well, I suppose I shouldn't expect less from Gavin Todd's widow."

"Ex-wife. I divorced the bastard before he was killed."

"I don't propose to debate your marital status, Mrs. Todd."

"Good. Because that's a subject I don't care to rehash right now. Especially with jihad lovin' madman like you."

"Perhaps, I should let some of my men teach you a little respect? We'll at least have to be more creative with how we hold you. Can't have you loose and trying to free North, can we?"

Hayd's eyes went cold as he yanked her up to her feet. Before Lucas could move out of his cuffs, three other men with guns entered the room. Turning to Lucas and locking on his gaze, a small "No" escaped her lips. He took her hint and stilled. As much as he hated it, she was right. There were too many now to effect an escape. All he'd gain by acting now would be getting knocked out again, and that wouldn't help Hayd at all. He'd have to wait till the odds were a little more even.

But that didn't make it any easier for Lucas to watch the Iranians drag Hayd out of the room. If any of them hurt Hayd, he swore that he'd personally kill them very slowly. But until the room cleared a little all he could do was pray that Hayd hadn't lost the ability to go numb.


	31. Knife and Leather

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

To Lucas, the half-hour that follow was an eternity. Although Amir had left only one man in his room, the guard was so far away that Lucas would be easily shot if he launched an attack.

Straining to listen to any sounds of pain that Hayd might be emitting, Lucas's chest constricted at the thought of what could be happening to her. His experiences in Russia only fueled his imagination. Beating would be the most common torture since the Russians wanted her alive. The thought of her being waterboarded was too hard to endure. His mind went back to when it was done to him. Pain of that sort being inflicted on Haydence was more than his heart could bear.

But as the minutes passed, he heard nothing. Lucas prayed that they simply hadn't started on her yet.

Then Amir sauntered back into Lucas's room.

"I can see why you like Mrs. Todd. Such bravery in a woman, I have not seen before. Pity such bravery is wasted on a whore."

Lucas's voice shook – raw with anger, "If you've hurt her, I will kill you."

"Oh, I haven't touched your Mrs. Todd. Not yet anyway. Right now my men are seeing just how much of a beating she can take. Gavin really toughened her up for us." Amir grinned, pulled out a long knife, and playfully twirled it between his fingers – the hilt in his left hand. "When I leave you though, I think I'll see how experienced she is with being cut." He leaned down towards Lucas. "How long do you think your whore can hold out from screaming when this scrapes down her back?"

Taking the opportunity of Amir's closeness and Hayd's clever lock picking, Lucas brought his wrists out of the cuffs in one fluid movement. He grabbed the hilt of the knife and threw it towards the armed guard hitting him squarely in the chest. The guard collapsed silently to the hard stone floor. With his left arm, Lucas clocked Amir soundly on the back of the neck. On top of him before Amir realized what was happening, Lucas grabbed the Iranian's head and used the adrenaline fueled rage pumping through his arms and hands to snap Amir's neck.

Lucas's only regret was that their deaths had been quick.

Retrieving the knife from the dead guard along with the gun, Lucas wasted no time. Lucas could only remember seeing three guards plus Amir, but he was determined not to make any mistakes. Hayd needed him, and he couldn't be sloppy. He checked the larger room he walked into for other men, but found nothing. Lucas saw racks of wine lining the walls and realized that they must be in the cellar of a restaurant or a very wealthy wine fanatic.

Finding the room Hayd had been taken to was easy. When Lucas inched the door open to get a view of the room, his heart broke. Hayd was tied down on her side across a long table - her arms pulled up over her head. Both men were taking turns beating her with a length of leather. She had her eyes closed, but Lucas could see quiet tears streaming down her face. She wasn't completely silent to her torture though. The occasional whimper was the only sound to leave her lips. Still, Amir had been right about one thing though. Haydence was the bravest woman he had ever seen.

Again, Lucas couldn't be subject to his pure rage. Not yet anyway. If he went in shooting, Hayd would be unprotected right in the middle of a firefight. He had to save her. But he had to be clever. Taking a dusty bottle of wine in his hand, he positioned himself behind the door. Breaking the bottle on the floor, he watched both men stop and look up from Haydence. The men exchanged words with the result that one picked up his gun and eased his way out the door. When the Iranian moved beyond the other's field of vision, Lucas crept up behind him slicing the man's throat with Amir's knife in one smooth movement.

Hearing the clatter of his companion's gun on the ground, the remaining Iranian immediately dropped the leather strap and brought his gun up to Hayd's head. He called out in his own language, but was answered with silence.

Lucas cursed under his breath. He couldn't ensure that he could be quick and accurate enough to fell the guard in one shot. So he waited. The guard's nerves got the better of him cautiously moving toward the door pointing his gun randomly between the door itself and Haydence. When he got halfway between the two, the Iranian stopped, refusing to venture out into the larger room.

Becoming frustrated, Lucas took a deep breath and prepared to attack. It was a risk, but he didn't see another option. Right as he was about to spring forward, familiar hands wrapped the leather strap taut around the man's neck and pulled him back. As the man fell to his knees, Hayd's hands tightened their grip. Lucas came forward, but a look from Hayd stopped him from taking action. This was her vengeance. As the last breath left the guard, Hayd and Lucas found each other's eyes and exhaled – grimly satisfied that the man did not go quickly.

Releasing the ends of leather, Hayd stepped back from the dead man unsteadily. "That'll teach you to tie a rubbish knot."

Lucas stepped up to her lightly touching her arm. His eyes searched her face.

Still a numbness in her voice, Hayd's words were just above a whisper. "I'll be ok. We should leave."

Lucas nodded. He didn't trust his voice not to break down. If he broke down, it was almost certain that Hayd would too; and they couldn't afford that now. Not while there was still a chance they were in danger.

Haydence knelt down to take his gun. Lucas looked away. It took some effort but he managed to control his voice. "I think we're in a restaurant. We need to go up, exit the kitchen through the back entrance, and get to the street. Then, we can get a car and get back to Thames house." He turned back to face her. "If you see a hostile, shoot. Do not hesitate."

Hayd secured the gun in her hand. Her eyes were hard. "That won't be a problem."


	32. Power and Vow

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Hayd and Lucas's luck held as they made their way up to the main floor of the restaurant. A digital clock read half past three in the morning so the entire place was empty. Lucas found the back door quickly and cracked it open enough to scan the street. It seemed deserted, and Lucas motioned for Hayd to move toward an older Landrover that stood about a hundred yards from the door.

Making a run for it, Lucas stopped when he heard gunfire. Looking back, Hayd shot and fell an Iranian coming out of the shadows toward them.

Lucas brought his gun around. Trying to cover Hayd from any potential shooters. "Get behind the car!"

Hayd obeyed. When she reached the cover the Landrover provided, she scanned the rooftops for any other potential gunmen. Lucas was close behind her and fell to his knees by the passenger door. He started working on the lock. Fresh gunfire started around them. Lucas ducked further down the car and started to reach for his gun again.

Hayd stopped him. "Keep working on the lock. I've got this."

"Hayd…"

"Not now, love." She rose over the bonnet and returned fire to the opposite side of the street. Another Iranian screamed and fell into the light of the street lamps.

Finally unlatching the Landrover's lock, Lucas climbed in and over into the driver's seat. Now he started hotwiring the ignition. Hayd stay poised behind the car ready for any enemy fire. Once the car started, Haydence slid into the passenger seat. Lucas gunned the engine speeding off into the night. Speed cameras be damned.

"Hayd, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, love. No worries."

"We need to call Harry."

Rummaging through the glove box and producing a basic mobile, Hayd handed it to Lucas. His fingers flew punching in Harry's mobile number.

"Harry, it's me. Yes, she's fine. Well, we're not really dressed to go on the grid. Can you secure a safe house for us? Good. Have Ruth secure the line and call us back on this number when you have the details. Thanks, Harry."

Lucas gave the phone back to Hayd. She held it in her left hand. Lucas took hold of her right hand and brought it to his lips, "You were brilliant."

Hayd turned her head to Lucas and squeezed his hand, "You weren't too bad yourself."

* * *

Harry met them at the safe house, a little two-story run down flat in Sydenham, and brought them some clothes. Lucas had already located the key and let himself and Haydence inside. Ruth came with Harry bringing basic foodstuffs and a salve for Hayd's wounds. Lucas pointed towards the stairs indicating that's where the kitchen and lounge were. Harry and Ruth made their way up while Lucas threw on a change of clothes in the first floor bedroom. Hayd insisted on a showering immediately, and only emerged in a loose cotton shirt and leggings as Lucas, Harry, and Ruth were finishing the informal debrief. Harry and Ruth sat at the small dining table in the lounge. Lucas stood over them.

"I'm thankful that both of you are safe, Lucas. But, we're still no closer to finding that bio-weapon." Harry pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We know the Iranians were supposed to meet the Russians. We just don't know when or where."

"Does that really matter though?" Hayd chimed in. "When the Iranians miss their meet with the Russians, won't the Russians come looking for them? If someone had agree to a deal that big and done a 'no show', I'd be looking for some answers."

Ruth looked up at both men, "She's right."

Lucas nodded, "Odds are the Russians will track them back to the restaurant."

"And, we can be waiting for them." Harry smiled, "Haydence, you're a star."

"Just get rid of those awful pictures, and we'll call it even."

Harry couldn't hide the blush that rose to his cheeks.

* * *

With Harry and Ruth gone, Hayd made a meal of beans on toast for herself and Lucas. Sitting across the small dining table from each other, Lucas tried to gauge Hayd's mood. She hadn't talked about what had happened in the cellar with the Iranians, and he was determined not to push her about that. Instead he chose a different subject that had been on his mind since the restaurant.

"You know what you said back at the cellar when you were trying to uncuff me?"

Hayd looked underneath her lids at Lucas – a mischievous grin pulling up the corners of her lips. "You mean when I told you to hush?"

"Before that."

"When I told you I needed to focus?"

Lucas grinned enjoying Hayd's little game. "After that."

"No, can't say I recall." She stood up and started to clear away the plates.

But Lucas moved quickly and blocked her way to the kitchen. He took the plates from her hands, walked off to the kitchen, and returned to Hayd standing in exactly the same position. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and stepped forward closer to her.

"I remember quite well what you said." His voice deepened expectantly.

"Well, why did you bother to ask me then?"

His voice softened. "I had hoped to hear it again." He moved to whisper in her ear. "That is, if you really meant it in the first place."

Light flared in her eyes as she grabbed Lucas's shirt and pulled him down to her. Hayd's kiss was full of desperation and need and love. The thud the kiss created in his chest flowed deeper down his body ending up in his groin. He grew at an amazing speed. 'The power a kiss', he thought in awe.

Haydence released his mouth then punched his arm with all her might. Lucas was immediately confused, "What was that for?"

"That was for doubting I meant it. I love you, Lucas North. I've loved you since the moment I saw you."

"The first time you saw me, Haydence Todd, I was at the bottom of your stairs, bleeding, and in agony."

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for hard luck cases."

Lucas leaned in and captured her lips again. He wanted her to be just as turned on by him as he was by her. He gave back all the passion Hayd had stirred in him and more. He moaned into her mouth and whispered, "God, how I need you, Hayd."

It worked. Her legs went weak, and Lucas went to support her back.

Haydence gasped in pain.

"I'm so sorry, love. Do you need that salve Ruth brought? It will help you heal." Lucas started to move toward the kitchen again. But Hayd put a hand up to his chest and stopped him.

"Lucas, that's not what I need right now." Reaching for the bottom of Lucas's shirt she pulled it over his head. He gently returned the favour careful not to let the fabric touch her back too much.

Lucas was shades of yellow, blue, and black from the beatings he'd received. Haydence's back was hues of red, yellow, and blue.

"Look at us, eh. Black, blue, and tattooed – what a pair." Hayd smiled a loving smile at Lucas.

Glancing down at Hayd's breasts, Lucas sighed, "They definitely are."

Before Hayd could punch his arm again, Lucas distracted her with a lingering kiss. She backed up slowly until her legs bumped into the table.

Lucas finally came up for air. "Where's the bed in this place again?"

"Might not be a good idea that – can't really lie on anything at the moment." Looking down at the table behind her, she used her arm to send their glasses to the floor. "This will do."

Turning back to Lucas, she unbuttoned his jeans pulling down both denim and cotton at the same time. Lucas kicked them away. Hayd replayed her little scene from the shop. This time she planted kisses directly on his hips then moved down slowly till she encircled his tip in her mouth. Lucas gasped and brought her up gently.

"My turn."

He knelt in front of her and slid down her cotton leggings kissing her stomach, bellybutton, and hips. She started making the sounds that drove him wild. Hayd may not be pregnant now, but someday he vowed he would have a child with the magnificent woman standing in front of him.

"Lucas!" Hayd wound her hands in his hair and lightly tugged hoping that he would stand up again. He got the message and returned to his full height.

Hayd sat at the edge of table with Lucas immediately between her thighs. Wrapping her arms around Lucas's neck and her legs around his back, she brought him down to her, "Lucas, please. I need…"

But Hayd didn't have to finish her sentence as Lucas slid inside her hitting her core instantly. She gasped at how powerful the feeling was. Lucas looked to her questioningly. She squeezed her legs around his bottom pulling him up into her again. Now it was Lucas's time to loose his breath.

They took turns with the rhythm teasing each other changing the angle and pace of their movements. At last giving over control to Lucas, he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and drove into her. She moaned a rapturous, "Yes."

Lucas's hips dipped and rolled into Hayd over and over. Increasing his pace and pressure, Haydence came with a scream that Lucas refused to silence. He wanted to hear every intimate sound that came from her mouth. He wanted to remember it forever.

Coming in a roar moments later, Lucas took several moments finish out instincts of his hips.

Reality swam for Hayd for several minutes. When she could focus again, Lucas had led her down the winding stairs and into the bed. Laying her on her good side, he pulled a light sheet over her.

He climbed into bed so that he could face Hayd. Lying on his back, Hayd snuggled to his chest. Lucas stroked her hair.

After a few moments, Lucas took a deep breath, "Haydence Catherine Chandler Todd, will you marry me?"

She was still and quiet. Lucas didn't know if he had triumphed or if he had just cocked up a beautiful moment between them.

"Hayd? Are you all right? You don't have to answer me now. Hayd?"

Hayd's steady breathing turned into a light snore. She was asleep. She hadn't even heard him. Lucas brought his free hand up to his mouth to stifle a laugh. The movement of his chest woke her up.

"Wha? What's wrong? Is it the Russians?" She started to get agitated.

Lucas kissed her forehead and put his hand to her hair. "No, love, everything's fine. Just sleep."

"I love you, Lucas." She whispered drifting back into sleep.

Lucas felt like his heart would burst with joy. "I love you, too, Hayd."


	33. Promises and Oysters

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Hayd woke up to the sounds of Lucas moving about the bedroom. She watched him discreetly. He was fully dressed and looked down at her several times and sighed. It seemed as if he was about to leave. This wasn't right.

"Going somewhere, love?"

"I'm sorry I woke you. But, I've had a call from Harry. I need to go."

"Why?"

"There's been chatter about the meet the Iranians missed with the Russians. I have to go back to the restaurant. Russians could be there at any time."

Hayd swung her legs over the bed. "Well, I'm going too."

"No, you're not. I want you here where you'll be safe."

"Haven't we had this discussion for about the millionth time?"

"Things have changed."

"What things?"

How could he tell Hayd that we wasn't about to take the woman he had just asked to marry him to go on a dangerous operation? Especially when she didn't even know he had asked her. "Hayd, it would crush me if I lost you."

She rose from the bed putting her arms around his waist and her head on his chest. "The feeling's mutual. That's why I want to be there. To have your back. Haven't I proven myself to you by now?"

"You know that's not it. You're just as capable as any field agent. I can't explain why, but I don't want you to go. I'm asking you, Hayd, for your promise not to follow me."

Hayd stepped back and didn't look at him.

"Do I need to call Harry and have him send a car for you?"

"No. I can stay put on my own, thank you." She hated the fact he was treating her like a child threatening to tell Harry on her.

"So, you will stay?"

"Looks like I don't have much of a choice. It just burns a little though. If roles were reversed, you wouldn't stay behind."

"If you do this, Hayd, afterwards I will do anything you want."

"All I want is to be with you to make sure you're safe."

Lucas crossed the floor and held her in his arms. "I'll be fine, I promise. Just promise me you'll stay."

Moisture in her eyes, Hayd whispered, "I promise."

Lucas kissed her forehead them moved to her lips.

"Be careful, love."

"I will."

* * *

As soon as Lucas left, Hayd bolted up the stairs. She had seen a phone in the kitchen last night. Five probably had it tapped, but that didn't matter. They were probably too busy with the Russians to catch one phone call from a safe house. One phone call - that's all she would need. She punched in the number to the shop.

"James? This is Haydence. Yes, James, this is really Haydence and I am actually calling you 'James'. Do have your car today? Great. I need your help. I'm in Sydenham. Long story. Can you meet me at the corner of Silverdale and Recreation Road in twenty minutes? Yes, twenty minutes. Oh, you're a star."

She hung up and showered quickly. Her internal debate on the matter was short. There was no way that Lucas could promise that he wouldn't be hurt or recaptured during the opp; therefore, her promise to stay was just as invalid. At least that's what she told herself as she locked up the flat and walked to the corner of the roads. True to his word, James was on time.

"You're lucky you caught me. We were just closing. Mr. Gambon's been upset all day. Amir didn't show up for his fitting."

Hayd gritted her teeth at the mention of Amir's name. "Well, something very important must have happened. Amir is always so fastidious."

"Where are we going then?"

"There's a little restaurant going back towards the city. I can give you directions. Take me there."

James started to grin. "Our first official date!"

"Listen, James, I'm sorry, but this isn't date."

"What is it then?"

"I don't have time to go into details."

James turned off the ignition. "We have all the time in the world."

"I don't." She spied his wallet in the driver's door pocket. "You always keep you Oyster card full, don't you?"

"You know I do."

She reached over and grabbed his wallet. She took his Oyster card and some spare cash. Bolting out of the door, she called back to him. "I'll return this and pay you back on Monday, Jim Bo!"

Jaw wide open, James hung his head. Haydence had changed so much in a week's time. She had been steady and reliable. Now, she was all those things with a new impulsivity and stubbornness thrown into the mix. And he just loved her all the more for it.

* * *

The restaurant looked so different in daylight. She entered by the front door this time and was seated straight away. Ordering the first thing on the menu, she then asked for directions to the toilet. She made her way to the back of the restaurant. Instead of going to the loo, she donned a white waiter's smock and made her way down the flight of stairs. She hid behind a rack of wine. If anyone questioned her, she could just say that she was down there to complete an order.

Taking the tube had slowed her down. It looked like most of the good stuff was over. Two Russians were motionless on the floor and several others were being rounded up. Lucas knelt down over a silver case. He spoke something in Russian. One of the captives answered him reluctantly. Punching in a series of numbers into the case, the case opened. Little bags of white powder filled the case. It looked like Amir had meant to target drug users with the bio-weapon.

"This looks like the bio-weapon all right. Take it back to Thames House and give it to Harry Pearce. He's keen to know if this is real."

When Lucas's armed back up left by the side door, Hayd didn't know what to do next. She could just leave and make her way back to the safe house. Lucas would be tied up a while longer and never know she had left. But, something wouldn't allow her feet to move.

The door to the upstairs opened again. A youth walked into the room but sidled around to the other wine racks opposite of where Hayd was hiding. Hayd thought it was just another young waiter. Suddenly, the youth emerged into the light pointing a gun straight at the back of Lucas's head. In fact, it was the same YIT that had been terrorizing Hayd for the last month.

"What the fuck is this man? Where's Amir? And where's my fuckin' smack?"


	34. Struggle and Blood

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).  


* * *

**

The YIT pointed his gun point blank at Lucas's head. A shot from that range would be fatal. Looking all around the room, the YIT became more and more agitated.

"Where's Amir? He said he had a job for me. Said he'd pay me good."

Lucas tried to calm the youth. "Amir's not here. Just put the gun down, and I will take you to him. The job's still on. You're still going to get paid."

The YIT turned to where he could see Lucas's face. Both had a moment of recognition.

"I know you. You was the crazy who bout broke my neck last week. You was the crazy fuck who was shacked up with that Dense woman."

"Her name is Haydence." Lucas's voice was calm masking the anger he felt towards the youth.

"Whatever, man. She's still a slag. She's called the cops on me all the time last year. Thinks I'm sellin' drugs."

"Well, you are here to pick up smack aren't you?"

"Don't matter. I wasn't back then. Figure if I'm gonna be accused of somethin' I might as well be guilty for it. Hold on. Amir gave the job to you, didn't he?"

"Why would he do that?"

"You told him how you beat me up. He believed you. Then you take my job and my money right out from under me." The YIT raised his gun to Lucas's face.

Even under the pressure, Lucas still remained calm. "If you kill me, you'll never find Amir. I can get Amir to take you back. We can spilt the product and split the money."

Never lowering his gun, the YIT thought about Lucas's deal. Then his movements became erratic. "Nah, man. If you're with that Dense woman, you're not a dealer. You must be a cop. I hate fuckin' cops." The YIT stood poised to pull the trigger. Lucas was thankful that if his end had to come now that at least Hayd wasn't here to see it.

Then from the corner of his eye, Lucas spotted a white blur running towards the YIT. Lucas thought it must be one of the waiters from restaurant. The figure tackled the YIT from his blind side and angled him away from Lucas. They struggled, and a shot fired out before Lucas could reach his gun.

The YIT stood up, uninjured. His voice shaky and tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to do it. You saw how she jumped me, I didn't mean to." With that the YIT dropped the gun and ran back up the stairs. Lucas was just about to pursue when something caught his attention.

She. The YIT had said 'She'.

Lucas thought back to the debrief on the restaurant. All the waiters here were male.

Turning to the figure on the floor, Lucas knelt down and gently turned the woman onto her back. He gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Hayd stared up at him smiling.

"You ok, love?" Her voice was weak and raspy.

Lucas punched a number into his phone. His voice yelled into it. "Harry, I need an ambulance at the restaurant. Hayd's been shot. Now!"

"Lucas? Are you hurt?" Hayd's hand reached out for him.

Lucas took her hand. "No. I'm not injured."

"Good." She closed her eyes for a moment. Lucas watched red start to pool over the white on her jacket. He flung off his shirt, placed it on the wound, and applied pressure.

Hayd looked up at him. "We've got to stop meeting this way."

"Yes," Lucas grinned through the tears that were forming in his eyes. The moisture only making the blue more intense. He tried to keep her calm. "This is turning into a habit."

Her blood started seeping through his shirt. Where was that damned ambulance? Tears pooled and fell from his eyes. "Hayd, you promised."

"I lied. But that's the only time I've ever lied to you. . . . Lucas, please. Please don't be mad at me." She was getting agitated making the blood flow more freely.

Lucas had to keep her calm. He stroked her hair. "How could I ever be mad at you? Don't worry, Hayd. Just rest, darling."

Leaning down to kiss her forehead and lips, he heard her whisper. "Darling? Yes, I like that one. That's a keeper."

"That's right, darling. Just stay calm. Stay with me, Hayd."

The medics arrived, placed Hayd carefully onto to a stretcher, and loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

Lucas made to get to join her in the ambulance but a medic stopped him.

"Just family, sir."

Lucas was only just able to hold his rage in check. "I am going to be her husband! Don't you dare try to stop me!"

The medic took one look at Lucas in all his tattoos and anger and stepped back.

"After you, sir."

In the ambulance, Hayd was given oxygen, morphine, and blood.

She couldn't talk with the mask over her face, but she held tightly onto Lucas's hand letting her thumb run over his fingers and joints. The medic said the strength in her hand was a good sign.

Once at hospital, Hayd was wheeled into surgery. Harry was already there and waiting for Lucas. He held out a jacket to his old friend who put it on thanking him with a nod of the head.

Hours later the surgeon came out still in his bloody gloves. Lucas stood up his prayers for Hayd's safety clear in his eyes.

But the surgeon shook his head with a frown.

Lucas leaned back on the wall and slid down. Putting his arms around his head, he broke down in tears. Harry reached down and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder. But there was no real comfort to be had.

His Hayd was dead. The woman who had saved his life and turned his entire existence around in the space of a week was gone. And he couldn't get her back.

Lucas threw his head back and howled.


	35. Endings and Beginnings

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

A few days later, Lucas still couldn't believe that Hayd was gone.

With no family to take care of Hayd's personal belongings, Lucas volunteered to sort out her flat. When he got there, the door was broken into by an amateur but only a few things were missing. He looked everywhere for the quilt she had wrapped up in the first morning he watched her sleeping, but it was nowhere to be found. He also couldn't find her baseball bat, her portable record player, or her dad's old 33s.

"Damned kids."

He decided to give her clothes and furniture to charities. A picture album from her youth, Lucas kept for himself. But the pictures in it weren't his Hayd. They were of a girl happy and innocent. While he could never have given her innocence back, Lucas had hoped that Hayd would have found happiness with him. If only…

Lucas had promised Hayd while she was dying that he wasn't mad at her; but now that she was gone, he couldn't help being angry. He understood why she came to the restaurant. She came because she loved him, but why couldn't she just stay where she could be safe? She was so damned stubborn. Lucas corrected himself. She had been so damned stubborn. The correction made him choke.

Finding the iron skillet Hayd had used to cook breakfast for them rusting away in the sink, Lucas broke down again.

* * *

Three months later and Lucas was still numb from losing Haydence.

The YIT who had murdered Hayd had been quickly found and put to trial. Testifying at the trial was one of the hardest things Lucas had ever done. He had not wanted to break down on the stand, but he simply couldn't stop himself. The YIT had gotten a long sentence, but it still wasn't justice.

What he hadn't been able to endure was telling Mr. Gambon and James about Hayd's death. Harry offered to do that unpleasant duty, and Lucas gratefully accepted. Reading Harry's report on the meeting, it read, "Both men cried openly. James Roberts blamed the new man she was running around with for getting her into trouble. He didn't ask about having his money or Oyster card returned."

Going back to his own flat didn't help matters; Lucas still didn't know what to do with Hayd's ashes. So they sat in a beautiful lavender urn on his table. She had always loved lavender. Now he understood Durning's despair at the loss of his sister. He almost pitied the man.

Lucas opened a new bottle of Dickle whisky. Even after such a short time, he was starting to prefer it to vodka.

* * *

Six months after Hayd's death and Lucas was still in no better shape. Try as he might, he couldn't shake his heartbreak.

Coming onto the grid, Harry found him right away. "Lucas, I need you in the conference room. We're getting a new member of the team."

Lucas nodded and followed Harry. Just what he needed. A new face to have to deal with. Everyone at work knew something had happened and had kept a respectful distance. But new blood meant that someone would have to explain to the rookie that he needed to give Lucas his space.

Harry opened the door to the conference room and let Lucas enter first. Seated at the first chair on the right, a woman sat there in a muted lavender and gray suit. Medium length light brown hair angled down into the woman's face. Her bangs obscuring her eyes. Then the woman brushed her hair to the side. Somehow that movement, the flick of the wrist, was familiar. Lucas looked to her face. She smiled at him, and he gasped. That smile had been his constant companion for a week, and it's absence had haunted him for the last six months.

"Hey, Strawman." Hayd's voice was a tentative whisper. Almost as if she didn't want to put him into shock.

Lucas didn't know what miracle had occurred or how it was possible. All he knew wast that Haydence Todd was sitting in the conference room alive and well. Rushing to her, Lucas knelt down and covered her with kisses. Harry discretely pushed a button to close the blinds and locked the door behind him as he left.

Finally coming up for air, Lucas gasped. "How? Why?" Tears fell freely down his face.

Hayd's tears flowed as well. Her voice was shaky. "Harry's intel told him that the Russians would stop at nothing to capture me. They wanted the dirt on Gavin and Six that badly. The only way for me to be safe was if they thought I was dead. When you told Harry that I needed an ambulance, he took over from there."

A mixture of gratefulness and anger surged through Lucas. "I'll kill him."

"No. You won't. Not when you calm down and see that he did the right thing."

"Ok. I'll thank him. And then I'll kill him."

"Lucas."

"Hayd, he should have told me."

"Harry needed your reactions to be real. The Russians know you. They know how you'll react. It was the only way."

"I have been in agony since that day. Your ashes greet me each time I go home. I gave all your stuff away."

"Well, not everything. My baseball bat, my Dad's quilt, the record player, and the 33s are safe and sound."

"You took them?'

Shaking her head, Hayd replied, "I was still in hospital then. I was in hospital for quite some time actually. So, Harry arranged to get them for me. I think he actually sent Ruth."

Lucas looked like he would burst into tears.

She tried to sooth him. "But it's ok. It's over now." She caressed his face and hair.

Lucas tried to hug her closer, but something was in the way. He looked down to see that her belly was protruding outwards. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes." She grinned.

Lucas stood up and walked to the other side of the table. His hand on his mouth. Something in him visibly changed.

"Are you happy?"

"Yes." Hayd looked perplexed not understanding Lucas's train of thought.

"Well, that's all that matters." He paused, his next words difficult and strained. "My congratulations to you and the father. Just…just tell me it's not that pillock, James." His voice had gone numb. He started to walk out the door not bearing to hear the answer to his question. Lucas was surprised to find it locked from the inside. What the hell was Harry playing at?

Hayd rose quickly for a pregnant woman. She walked over to Lucas – her stride not quite a waddle yet – and wedged herself between Lucas and the door.

"Lucas, I don't think you understand." She pushed him back from the door. He stared over her head. He wouldn't even look her in the eye. Hayd brought her hands to his head forcing him to look at her stomach.

He knew she looked bigger now than when she was sitting. But the information was still not computing in Lucas's brain. He stood there in front of her with his arms crossed. She wrestled one of his hands away from his chest and held it firmly in both of her hands.

"It's been six months since we've been together, Lucas."

"And, you've obviously been busy." He tried unsuccessfully to hide the hurt in his voice.

She held her tongue and moved his hand to the top of her stomach. Her eyes widened purposefully. "Six months, Lucas."

Slowly the penny dropped. His eyes widened. "Six months?" Lucas whispered. "You mean?"

Hayd nodded. "Lucas, _you_ are going to be a father."

A sound of utter joy escaped his lips. He hugged Hayd but not with his full strength. He had to be careful with her now. Careful for the baby.

Falling to his knees, Lucas kissed her stomach through the suit. He looked up at her.

"Haydence Catherine Chandler Todd, will you marry me?"

She shook her head. "Haydence Todd is dead. But Hannah Taylor will."

He looked at her questioningly.

"That's my new name. Hannah Taylor. And, I will marry you, Lucas. I will with all my heart."

He rose quickly, reached behind Hayd, and unlocked the door. But before he could open it, Hayd reared her fist back and pummeled Lucas in the arm - twice.

"What was that for?"

"That was for thinking that I'd just let anybody knock me up. And James of all people! I hope you're just in shock because I don't want to be marrying a bloody mor..."

Lucas silenced her with at kiss.

"Follow me. Don't talk."

Lucas led the way and came up to Harry. "Harry, I'm going to take Hannah for a private debriefing of our latest cases." He didn't wait for an answer. He simply took Hayd's hand and started walking.

Harry called over his shoulder. "Good, Lucas. Private sounds good."

As they walked away, Ruth brought a tissue up to her eye. She looked up at Harry. "I love happy endings."

Harry patted her shoulder. "I prefer to think of this as a happy beginning. But, we need more of both in this world."

Ruth watched them go. "We definitely do."

* * *

Back at Lucas's flat in the comfort of his bed, he marveled at Hayd. Her body had changed in so many amazing ways but at the same time still was Hayd. The only thing that chilled Lucas was Hayd's scar from the bullet wound.

But he did have happier things to think about. Cuddlin' from behind, his hand always found its way back to Hayd's stomach. Suddenly he felt something hit his hand. Hayd slightly groaned.

"Love, have I done something? What was that?"

She smiled at his lack of knowledge on the subject. "She's just saying 'Hello'."

Lucas let her ease onto her back. "She?"

"Our daughter, Lucas."

"A girl." Lucas smiled with pure joy. "Well, if she's anything like her mother, we'll be in for a right time."

"Consider yourself lucky that you're not in my aim at this particular moment."

He kissed her shoulder in apology.

"One thing I don't understand though."

"What, love?"

"Why did you wait six months to come back to me?"

"Part of it was Harry wanting to be sure the Russians had accepted my death."

"And the other part?"

She took a deep breath. "Lucas, I have been pregnant before. While I was married to Gavin."

Lucas stayed quiet knowing that Hayd would tell him in her own time.

"I had a miscarriage - in the third month. I know how hard it is to lose a child. How could I come back from the dead under the possibility that I might not carry our child to term? I couldn't bear to put you on that roller coaster. Especially with you so keen to have a child."

"Oh, Hayd. I'm sorry." He stroked her unruly hair out of her face. "And, you went through those months all on your own. I wish you hadn't done that."

"Well, that's in the past. I want to think about the present. I'm fine. The baby's fine. We should start thinking about names actually."

"What about 'Haydence'?"

"Dear God, no. We want to give her a good start in life don't we?"

" 'Catherine' then?"

"That might be nice. Yes, that's definitely a contender."

"So are you actually a new member of the team?"

"I am. Strictly as support – no fieldwork. At least not till the baby's born."

"And afterwards. No fieldwork at any time."

"Yes, Lucas." The corners of her mouth turned up. "Whatever you say."

Pulling her closer to him, Lucas continued with debriefing the newest member of the team. He never knew a debriefing could be so good.

* * *

**I hope my most loyal readers will forgive me this twist. If it's any consolation, I wrote the last three chapters over the weekend in order to make sure I could post this chapter no more than a day later. I didn't want to be too cruel. Also, some of you have mentioned crying as you read it. Be assured, I cried as I wrote it. Anyway, I'm not quite done with this story yet. Still a bit more to come. Thanks as always for reading! **


	36. Tiptoes and Toast

**Tremendous thanks to my loyal reviewers. Your reviews keep me motivated and updating just as fast as the story will allow. Please, please keep letting me know your thoughts and opinions: the good, the bad, and the ugly. It's the only way I know what you like and can get better. I do not own any of the established characters only Haydence and my plot (as always).

* * *

**

Waking up, Lucas thought for one cruel moment that Hayd's return had been a dream. His hand reached for her but only came up with a fist full of sheet. But then he breathed in deeply and inhaled her scent. That at least was real and that meant that Haydence was real. In all his six months without her, Lucas had never found anything to duplicate her own unique scent. But she wasn't in bed, so where was she?

Standing up, Lucas slid his boxers on and searched his flat. He found her in the kitchen looking dismayed at the contents of his kitchen cupboards or rather their lack of contents. She wore the lavender sleeveless shirt that was part of her suit. It covered to her most rounded parts of her belly and bottom but then it stopped revealing her white cotton knickers with little lavender flowers. As she stood on tiptoes the shirt rode up showing more and more flowers. Lucas's breath caught in his throat. He had never known a pregnant woman to be so sexy. Just looking at her affected him.

His noise drew Hayd's attention. He had intended to make his thoughts vocal and maybe turn them back in the direction of the bed, but Hayd beat him to it. However, she had other thoughts on her mind.

"Lucas North, what in the hell have you been eatin' for the last six months?"

He laughed slightly embarrassed. "Not much."

"I can see that." She dangled an almost empty bottle of Dickel by the neck. "I hate to disappoint you, but whisky is not a food group."

He crossed the floor to her wrapping his arms around her. "When I lost you, I lost a lot of other things too."

Hayd felt so sorry for all the pain Lucas had gone through because of her, but was determined to help him put it in the past. She kissed him soundly on the lips. Releasing him, her voice was a whisper. "Well, now that I'm back, maybe you can find your appetite again."

Lucas leaned closer into Hayd letting her feel him completely. "I think I will. But right now, I'm not hungry for food."

"Obviously. But we are."

"We? I didn't know Hannah Taylor was royalty."

"Don't be daft. We – myself and little madam. We are starving. Remember, you and I didn't take much supper last night."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. We'll go anywhere you want for breakfast. Do you want Krispy Kreme from Harrods?"

"Hmmm. No. I'm feeling more of a good ol' English fry up."

"I haven't had that in ages."

"Good. Get dressed. Just promise me you won't get blood sausage. I can only handle purplish piece of meat at a time, thank you very much."

His jaw dropped aghast at her rudeness and tickled her for her sins.

* * *

Seated at the restaurant finishing up the scrambled eggs and fried mushrooms, Hayd turned to Lucas. "There is something we need to talk about." She ran her finger over the edge of her glass of milk.

Lucas dabbed the corner of his mouth with a serviette. "What, love?"

"Because of Hayd's death and Hannah's arrival, this makes a difficult choice concerning meshing Hannah's and Lucas's back stories."

"How so?"

"Well, if we say that Hannah and Lucas met right after Hayd's death, it would have to be for a one nighter since you've been in mourning the rest of the time."

"At worst I'd look callous and shallow bastard. That I didn't really love Hayd and was simply marrying Hannah because she's pregnant."

"Exactly. While, Hannah looks like a needy pathetic woman or a manipulative slut by getting pregnant and trapping you into marriage. But, I don't like the alternative either – which is to say that we've just met."

"Hold on. That wouldn't even make me the father."

"I know. That's why I don't like it."

"Which one does Harry favour?"

"Harry thinks the second one is safer. And that you would adopt our little girl to make it legal."

"I'm not going to adopt my own daughter!"

"I know. That's what I told Harry." Hayd took a deep breath and raised her glass of milk. Lucas took his cue and did the same.

She smiled, "Here's to you, you callous and shallow bastard." Hayd clinked her glass to Lucas's and downed the milk.

"And to you, you manipulative slut." He grinned and swallowed his milk as well.

* * *

A few weeks later in the evening, Hayd and Lucas left Thames House together. Instead of going back to the flat or out to eat, they caught a cab and headed toward their first natural birthing class. She seemed uneasy, and Lucas noticed.

Leaning over to her, Lucas whispered, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, love."

"Don't give me that. I know when something's bothering you."

"I've just got the starters of a headache."

"And why is that?"

"It's silly."

"No it's not. Tell me."

"I just don't want to sound vain."

Lucas reached down and held her hand. He let his fingers absentmindedly touch the ring he had given her just a few days ago. Two pearls – one lavender, one black, set in flowing white gold encircled her finger. A band of white gold now rested on his own finger as well.

"Mrs. North, tell me."

"I know I've never been petite. So I have no delusions there. But since getting pregnant, I'm sure I've got the biggest bottom in all London."

Lucas tried not to laugh. "That doesn't matter. You are beautiful. You are carrying our daughter. That makes you the most beautiful woman in the world – forget London."

The cab stopped; husband and wife stepped out.

"I am more nervous than the first time I met Durning. Lucas, why is that?"

"Don't worry. Take a deep breath, and we'll go in together."

Hayd followed her husband's instructions and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothin'." She stepped into the building, looked around, and exhaled. "Oh, shite."


	37. Salivating and Birthing

In front of Hayd and Lucas stood about ten other couples. The majority of the women Hayd identified as vultures. Even with being pregnant, most of them looked little compared to the roundness and curves of Hayd's body.

"Vultures." She hissed under her breath, but Lucas heard her. "Let's go back, Lucas. I saw a nice looking chippy up the street." Hayd did an about face. Her flowing dress twisted and twirled with her very pregnant belly.

Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her looking squarely into her eyes. "No. We decided. This is the class we are going to. You can't keep putting this off."

"Yes, but that was before all of them started staring. All of them are wondering what the hell you're doing with me. 90% of the women in here started salivating because of your mere presence. 50% of that are sizing you up as fall back material as we stand here."

"Are they?" He glanced over her head as if trying to figure out which ones they were.

"Right. Be a smug git then. I'm leaving."

Hayd tried again to walk around Lucas. But he was having none of it. In order to clear air and cement his position to Hayd to the vultures, Lucas pulled her gently to him kissing her slowly and soundly in front of everyone. His other hand traveled down to her bottom grabbing her skirt. Hayd's arms securely pinned under Lucas's. When Lucas finally let her up for air, Hayd was somewhere between grateful and fuming.

Looking around, Hayd saw that the majority of the women were turned back to their own partners who all breathed a sigh of relief. Under her breath, Hayd whispered. "I don't know whether to hug you or punch your bleedin' lights out."

"Well, you can decide after the class is over. Let's find a spot."

"There's a one by the back. Should be close to the back door. If I decide this is too much, we can slip out quietly. Head that way, please."

Lucas leaned over whispering in her ear, "Ah, my wife, always the Spook."

* * *

Closing in on Hayd's due date, Lucas became more and more nervous. But getting Hayd to start her leave was easier said than done. Over their morning tea, Lucas tried again.

"You should be on maternity leave already."

Hayd was ready for Lucas's argument though. "It's not supposed to kick in until the end of the week, and I enjoy what I do, love. Besides, who saved your exceptionally cute ass the other day by knowing our terrorist of the month was using American Morse code instead of International?"

"You did. But..."

"But, nothin'. The most important thing in the world is ensuring that you make it back to me and little madam. And I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Lucas."

"Does that include sewing tracking thread into my boxers?"

Hayd looked up from her tea – the picture of innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, the first baby is always late, and I would go mental in the house all day by myself worrying about you. Please. Just a few more days."

Lucas sighed already knowing he was defeated. "Alright. But just a few." He then thought a moment. "First baby? Does that mean you'd like to have more than one?" Lucas couldn't hide his smile at the thought of a second child.

Hayd stood up, walked over to Lucas, and slid into his lap. "Well, I never liked being an only child. I suppose we can have as many as you want to give me, Mr. North."

Lucas captured her lips with a passion just as intense as when they first met. "I intend to hold you to that, Mrs. North."

* * *

That day turned out to be more hectic than Lucas imagined. What was supposed to be a simple plant of tracking devices turned into a chase across half of London. But the support provided by Hayd made the difference in Lucas arriving safely back on the grid instead of dead in the gutter.

The stress of it all took its toll on Hayd though. She started feeling odd as Lucas was running for his life but hid it well from Harry who was focused on the opp. Ruth, however, only backed off after Hayd gave her a look of reassurance.

She only relaxed after Lucas cleared the doors to Thames House. But then, it didn't last long. Just as he cleared the last security doors, he saw Hayd grab her stomach and heard her suck in her breath.

"Lucas!"

Rushing to her, he brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Are you ok, love?"

Hayd shook her head and looked down. "No, I'm not. This is it. This is not a drill." She at last looked Lucas in the eyes as she whispered. "And, I think my water just broke – all over the grid. I am so flippin' embarrassed."

"Don't think about that now. We'll get you down to a car and over the birthing centre. I'll call the midwife."

Ruth spoke up her hand already on the receiver. "I'll call the midwife. Just get going."

Lucas nodded his thanks and took Hayd's hand. She walked slowly toward the security doors.

As Harry emerged from his office, he watched Lucas and Hayd leave. "Hold on, we haven't debriefed Lucas yet." He looked down at the puddle and then back up at Ruth with a puzzled expression on his face. "What's this on the floor?"

* * *

Lucas drove quickly but calmly to the birthing centre. Hayd's use of the breathing techniques learned from the natural birthing class helped tremendously. When they arrived, the midwife was waiting for them.

The birthing room was painted in soothing tones of muted lavenders and browns. As Hayd eased into the birthing pool, Lucas stayed with her and held her hand.

"I can't believe little madam is early."

"Well, she definitely has a mind of her own already. Just like her mother."

"And, her father. She'll get it honest from both of us." Hayd paused. "I just hate that we don't have the music. I hadn't planned to put the records in the car till the end of the week."

"Ah, about that." Lucas released her hand, fished around in his pocket, and pulled out his MP3 player. Standing up, he walked over to the dock and plugged it in. Sam Cooke started coming from the speakers. Kneeling back down to her, he whispered. "Technology isn't all bad."

She grinned as she took his hand again. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Just one?" Lucas grinned a crooked smile.

Hayd laughed until the next contraction came.

Lucas took his cue from the midwife to be quiet. Now he supported Hayd through the touch of his hands soothing her arms and wiping the sweat from her face with a soft cloth.

By the time their daughter finally greeted the world, both parents were crying tears of joy. When the little girl was placed on her mother's chest for the first time, both parents were amazed at the dark hair already on the baby's head. When she opened her eyes for the first time, Lucas's own steel blue colour was apparent and unmistakable.

"Catherine Hayden North." Lucas said it almost as a prayer.

Hayd sighed from the exhaustion. "Yes, alright then. But we're calling her Cathy."

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has stayed with me till the end. I wanted to write this novella quickly, keeping the style tight, and entertaining my readers. I think I accomplished these goals. I also wanted to end with birth so this is the last chapter. But I have a feeling I will come back to these characters soon. Maybe not with the same speed as before as classes are starting again, but hopefully with the same quality of story. I do not own any of the established characters only my plot, Haydence, and now Cathy North.**


End file.
